


What's Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Art, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Business Partners, Canon Related, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clubbing, Co-workers, Coming Out, Confidence, Dancing, David and Stevie are roommates, David and patrick finally hook up in patricks childhood bedroom, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drawing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fashion & Couture, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hanging Out, High School, Holidays, I Love You, I know nothing about art or running a gallery, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Museums, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, New York City, One Year Later, Pansexual Character, Past, Picnics, Portraits, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Quiet Sex, Realization, Realization of Sexuality, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexuality, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Story goes back and forth in time, Straddling, Tenderness, Texting, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, They havent seen each other since graduation, Together forever, True Love, Trust, art gallery, canon lines, high school party, home for the holidays, make out, peace and quiet to reflect on thoughts and feelings, revealing feelings, they're just so soft for each other, this slow burn is even killing me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David Rose owns 'Rose Gallery' in New York City and when he finds out that his parents were paying his patrons to buy the art he displayed he needs to find a business manager to help him turn things around.Patrick Brewer ended his engagement to high school sweetheart, Rachel, for the last time and moves to New York City for a new beginning. Will he find that new beginning he's been hoping for?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> David and Patrick went to high school together - this story will give you moments from their lives in high school, some moments from life after school, and their lives in their 30s (in the present time). It will also switch point of views throughout between David and Patrick. So basically, this is if the Rose's never lost their money but also lived in a small Canadian town from the get-go. 
> 
> The rating will be added once we get more into the story, and tags will be added along the way. 
> 
> I will try to update frequently but I just started writing this story, only got this first chapter done so please be patient with me. Hope you like it!! :D

** PATRICK **

Moving to the ‘Big Apple’ was a huge move for Patrick, even at the age of 32. Growing up in a small town in Canada was great; he loved the town, the people there, and his family and friends. However, he needed a change after ending his engagement to his ‘high school sweetheart’ Rachel. Patrick started dating Rachel the summer before going into the ninth grade. They had both been at the same birthday party and got to talking. They had been sort of friends since the start of high school, always being in the same class, but now with all of his friends talking about girls a lot more and getting girlfriends, Patrick felt like the odd man out so he asked Rachel out on a date and that’s how they began their relationship. About seventeen years later, here Patrick is in New York City, single once again, and in need of a job. 

Patrick’s move to New York was pretty easy because near the end in the small town he grew up in, he hated his life. He barely had any friends anymore, having all but pushed them all away, he hated his job that Rachel’s father got for him, and he was lying to his parents and himself about being happy with who he was and his life, which made him hate himself even more. He wasn’t fulfilled in any aspect of his life. 

_* Two months ago *_

_“I don’t understand what’s going on right now, Patrick,” Rachel said to him. It’s usually the first thing she says anytime he’s broken up with her in the past. Their relationship has always kind of been split, with both of them ending it at one time or another, apart from the last couple of break ups, those were Patrick’s doing. _

_Patrick sighs, he doesn’t want to be a dick, she doesn’t deserve it, but he’s getting so frustrated having to repeat himself. He told her that he hasn’t been happy in years and that it has nothing to do with her or that he found someone else, it has to do with himself and he just can’t be with her anymore knowing that they are not making each other happy. So he tried again, “Rachel, this isn’t working- it hasn’t worked for years.” Rachel’s shaking her head so he said, “Don’t do that, don’t make it seem like it’s only me who sees this. You know that this-” he gestured between them, “hasn’t been working, and I can’t even remember a time that it has.” _

_Rachel has tears running down her face but ultimately she nods in agreement. “You’re right, I know that you’re right-” she breathes in trying to regain her composure, “I love you, Patrick, you’re my best friend, ever since we were fourteen years old. I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” She said through her tears._

_Patrick’s own tears are slipping down his cheeks. “I love you too, Rachel. This is going to be so hard, for both of us, but it’s what needs to happen for us to be happy in our lives. I’m not happy, I haven’t been for- I don’t even know how long, and I know you’re not happy, I see it in your eyes every single day. I don’t want to be the reason you aren’t living a happy life. You deserve a happy life, Ray Ray,” He said using her pet name he coined for her early in their young lives together. _

_Rachel covered her eyes with her hands and cried a bit harder into them. Patrick moved closer to her where they both sat at the edge of their bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she moved her body into him, crying into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck. They sat together like this for God knows how long, until they both finally settled down from their tears. Rachel pulled back from the embrace, looking into Patrick’s eyes she asked, “What now?”_

_Patrick takes a big breath in and then out. He’s thought about this- about what he would do when he finally ended it for good with Rachel. “I’m going to New York,” He told her._

_“A new beginning,” Rachel told him with the tiniest of smiles, but a smile nonetheless._

_Patrick gave her a smile in return. “For both of us,” He said._

Patrick got all the necessary steps done to complete his move to New York. He obtained a working visa, he found an apartment (the tiniest studio he might have ever seen in his life), and he closed the final chapter of his small town Canadian life. His parents were extremely sad to see him move far away but ultimately they were happy that their son was taking that step to being happy, wanting this and much more for their baby boy. 

Now all Patrick needed was a job.

**DAVID**

Moving to New York was a no brainer for David. David comes from a very wealthy family; the Rose family. Johnny Rose, David’s father, built a video empire called ‘Rose Video’. Moira Rose, David’s mother, was a soap opera star on the hit soap ‘Sunrise Bay’. And David’s sister, Alexis, was definitely a “popular girl”; she hung out with the jappy, bitchy girls and the jocks. 

Education was very important to Johnny Rose. He made sure that his children got good grades. He wanted them to have a good education despite them coming from a wealthy family. He wanted them to learn the value of work. David went to the Toronto School of Art after graduating from high school. Once he graduated he worked in a few art galleries in Toronto trying to make it there before ultimately realizing he wasn’t happy working for someone else and decided to move to New York City to open his own art gallery where he can create the space he wants and choose the artists he wants to display the works of. 

David was definitely an “art freak” in high school. He was also in the theater group at school and spent most of his time drawing. David didn’t have many friends. He had Stevie, but that might have been his only true friend. Stevie was also kind of an outsider in school, not really fitting in with any crew, but she made up for it by sleeping around, or so she said. So did David. The two of them bonded over being sarcastic and rude, and for their high sexuality. 

David is pansexual; he figured that out pretty early on. At first he thought he was bisexual since there wasn’t much knowledge for him on anything else. He knew that he liked girls and that he liked boys. As he got older he realized that it didn’t matter what their gender was but that he liked who the person was. After doing research, he found that he is pansexual. 

Stevie didn’t go to university. She started working at her aunt’s run down motel at the edge of their small town in Canada, but when David told her that he was moving to New York and to come with him, she said yes immediately, not wanting to be stuck in that dump for the rest of her life, already wasting almost ten years running the place. 

David and Stevie have been living together in a two bedroom apartment in Midtown for the past five years. David opened his art gallery a few months after moving to the city, with the help of his parents. Stevie became a bartender and works at one of the best clubs in the city, the tip life is the good life. She was able to get the job because of David’s status. Everyone knows the Rose family. Also, he slept with the owner of the club once and owed him a favor. It turned out that Stevie was one of the best so it was a win-win situation.

David’s finishing up his work week at his art gallery, ‘Rose Gallery’, when his receptionist, Kami says, “David, there’s a bit of a problem.”

David walks over to her desk and looks over her shoulder at the computer. There are a bunch of reviews stating that Rose Gallery’s patrons have been bought to buy the art at the gallery, that the entire business is a sham. “What the flying fuck is this?!” David says loudly in the quiet space. He can feel himself starting to spiral into an anxiety attack but tries to stay calm until he figures this out.

Kami looks at him and says, “I come on every day to check the reviews to see what people think so I can write notes for you on how things can improve based off of the clientele’s opinions-“

“Yeah,” David says in a loud screechy voice. 

Kami continues, “These just started coming in today. I don’t know who’s saying it; they’re of course all anonymous, fucking trolls. I’m so sorry, David.” She looks up at him with her big green eyes, full of sadness. Kami is the only person he trusts in this city, apart from Stevie. They met at an art exhibition when he first opened Rose Gallery; their mutual ‘friend’ was the host of the event. They hit it off instantly and he asked her to come work for him. She was an art major so she knew everything that she needed to know with working in an art gallery. She also has a lot of great connections to artists, helping David out with whom to choose in displaying their art in his gallery. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” David asks flailing his arms around. He moves from behind the desk to start pacing in front of it. Kami just sits there and watches him spiral. She hasn’t mastered bringing David back to a calm state. She’s tried many times but more often than not she just pisses him off more so she stays quiet. “I need to call my dad,” David says digging his phone out of his pocket. 

“Do you want me to stick around?” Kami asks.

David sighs and gives her a weak smile. He says, “No, its fine, you can go. Enjoy your weekend.”

Kami nods. She logs out of the computer and gathers her things. She squeezes David’s arm before giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m here for you, call me if you need me,” She tells him before heading out. David locks the door behind her and calls his dad.

“David! It’s nice to hear from you,” Johnny says when he picks up the call, in his most cheery voice.

“Wish I was calling for a good reason but something terrible is happening. Internet trolls are saying that my patrons were bought off to buy the art in my gallery. They’re saying my gallery is a sham!” David says growing more in hysterics as he explains what happened.

Johnny’s quiet for a beat before he says, “What- what do you mean? Who’s saying this?”

“I don’t know! People on the internet! They’re anonymous,” David says still pacing around the gallery, anxiety coursing through his veins. 

“What’s going on, John?” David hears his mother’s voice in the background. His father must put his phone on speaker because then he can hear her louder saying, “David? David, what’s wrong?”

“People on the internet are calling my art gallery a sham. What am I supposed to do?” David asks. He doesn’t usually like to ask his parents for advice because his mother can be very dramatic and turn the situation around to something going on with her, and his father goes off on a tangent which is entirely unhelpful. 

“Supposed to do about what, dear?” Moira asks him.

“About the people on the internet saying that someone paid off my patrons and that’s why my business is successful,” David says more clearly. He then asks, “That can’t be true. Who would even do that?” His parents go silent and David gets this gut wrenching feeling. He says softly, “You didn’t- please tell me this isn’t your doing, that it’s all lies.”

There’s a beat of silence before David says, “Oh my fucking God.”

“David-” Johnny starts but David interrupts with, “What have you done?! You just tarnished my entire brand! My entire livelihood! My reputation!”

“David, please, let your father explain,” Moira says calmly.

“Explain what?!” David yells. He can’t contain his anger, why would they do something like this.

“David, we wanted to make sure that you were doing well in New York, that you didn’t leave Toronto to open your own gallery for nothing. We wanted you to succeed, son,” Johnny tries to explain.

“You wanted me to succeed by lying to me? By making me believe that all the hard work I’ve put into my gallery for the past almost five years was actually all a lie? That the people who I thought loved the art I displayed in my gallery and bought them for the high prices they sell for were actually bought by you two? I- I can’t believe you would do this to me,” David says laying on the guilt. He’s completely blindsided and betrayed by his parents, he wants them to feel bad for what they did.

“David, we’re sorry, we didn’t think that-” Johnny starts to say when David says, “You didn’t think that you would ruin my name?! Make a mockery out of my art gallery, out of my life?”

There’s a beat of silence before Johnny tries again, “We’re so sorry, David.”

Moira says, “How can we make this better, dear?”

“Stay far away from this as possible. And stop paying people to buy the art I display. I-” David sighs. “I gotta go,” He says before hanging up. 

David closes his eyes bringing his fists up to his eyes. He lets out a loud scream before trying to compose himself. “What the fuck?” He says to himself. David makes sure everything is ready to leave it for the weekend before grabbing his things and locking the door behind him. 

The walk from his gallery to his apartment is about twenty minutes, which is nothing in New York City, but he doesn’t feel like going home. There’s nothing there to go home to. Stevie is definitely already at work so he decides to head there instead. Kami opens the gallery Monday to Friday at nine and usually works until five o’clock. David usually comes in around noon and stays until closing at eight o’clock. It’s past nine when he gets to the club that Stevie works at. It doesn’t open until ten but he texted her saying he was there so she came to get him. 

“What’s going on?” She asks him when they walk into the club together. The workers are setting up for the night. Friday night, it’s always busy. Stevie walks around the bar to continue cutting up fruits and limes.

“My life is a fucking lie, that’s what’s going on,” David says with a deep sigh as he dramatically sits on the barstool in front of her.

“What happened?” She asks curiously, not sure yet if she should be worried, David can be very dramatic for no reason, he is his mother’s son.

“So the internet is talking about my gallery being a sham and it turns out it is!” David exclaims.

“What do you mean your gallery is a sham?!” Stevie asks, definitely worried now. She stops cutting fruits in favor of making David a drink. 

“My parents are my patrons,” He says simply.

Stevie looks at him confused. “What?” She asks before setting the cosmopolitan on the bar in front of him.

“Thank you,” He says taking a big sip then he explains, “They have been paying people to buy the art at my gallery. The people I thought were my patrons, who loved the work I displayed, are not actually patrons. They were being paid to pretend to like the art I displayed because my parents paid them to.”

Stevie looks at him wide eyed. “Wow,” She says. “That is so-”

“Fucked up? Ummm, yeah!” David finishes her sentence. He finishes his drink and pushes the martini glass back towards her. She tops him off. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“First, we’re going to take a deep breath,” Stevie tells him. He sits back and lets her lead the way. They breathe in, one two three, breathe out, one two three. They do this three times. It’s sort of been a small coping method Stevie uses to help David un-spiral from his anxiety attacks. “You know that I think your gallery is great, that you are very smart and talented and will figure something out to fix all of this,” Stevie says. David closes his eyes and nods. He opens his eyes when she says, “But for tonight- stick around here, I’ll ply you with alcohol and there will be plenty of good looking people in here in an hour or so. We’ll come up with a plan tomorrow. Sound good?”

David’s nodding, “Yup. Mhmm, sounds good. Tomorrow we’ll figure something out,” he says.

Stevie nods and gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t stress,” She reminds him when she sees that he’s still nodding his head.

He realizes and stops, picking up his drink and downing it.

*

David wakes up with a pounding headache. He groans trying to get away from the sunlight seeping through the curtains. Did he not close them properly? He peaks one eye open and sees a mostly naked woman in his bed. David sits up and instantly regrets it, his stomach now doing flips. He looks down at the woman and can’t remember who she is. He gets out of bed, slipping into his black joggers and a white t-shirt before leaving his bedroom and the naked woman in his bed.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Stevie says too chipper for someone who didn’t get off work until after three in the morning. “Or should I say afternoon?” She’s pouring herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen when he joins her, taking a seat on one of the three stools on the other side of their kitchen island. 

David looks at the clock on the stove and sees that it’s almost two in the afternoon. “What the fuck happened last night?” He asks. Stevie drinks a bit on the job, only when people buy her shots but half the time she just pretends to take the shot. If she got trashed every time she went to work she wouldn’t make it back _to_ work. “And who is in my bed?”

Stevie chuckles, she says, “Um, so I don’t really know. You left the club with some random people saying you would see me at home. You ended up coming home at like six am, crashing into the walls with your lady friend. I saw you two make it to your room and shut the door so I went back to bed.”

David groans again. “Fuck,” He mutters clutching at his head.

Stevie makes her way to the bathroom and when she returns she has two extra-strength Advil for him and a big glass of water. David thanks her before taking the pills and chugging down most of his water. The way David is feeling right now is a clear indication to him that he must have done a bunch of drugs because he only feels this bad after mixing hard drugs and alcohol. 

The door to his bedroom opens and he hears footsteps. The woman who was naked a few minutes ago now has on her clothes from the night before and her hair tied into a high ponytail. She comes up to David and kisses him on the lips in a brief peck. She says, “I gotta go, I’m super late, but thanks, I had fun,” before walking out of the apartment. 

David and Stevie look at each other and start laughing. “Ow,” David says after that hurts his head some more. “Can I get one of those?” He asks her pointing to her mug of coffee.

She pours him a cup, only because of how terrible he looks, and the events from last night. “Thank you,” He tells her in a soft tone when she hands it to him. 

“So I had an idea for your predicament,” She says simply.

“Which one? My life is kind of a giant predicament right now,” He says before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“About the gallery,” Stevie says. “How about hiring a business manager? Someone who can help turn things around. Seeing that your parents were your patrons, now the people who used to buy the art won’t come so maybe if you hire someone who studied business they can help you figure out the best way to move forward and bring in new clientele. People who will actually want to buy the art you’re displaying, and not just buying it because your parents paid them to. Also, your brand is kind of effed right now so maybe someone with knowledge in business can help you figure out a way to help redeem your image.” 

David considers this and says, “So I’m not hating this idea but how would I even go about hiring a business manager?” 


	2. Welcome to Rose Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick runs into an old friend. David hires a new business manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post a chapter every Wednesday. Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it!!

**PATRICK**

Patrick awakes Monday morning to the sunlight seeping through his curtains. His apartment is basically just a studio – one big room. When you walk into the space there’s a bathroom on the right, a small dining area Patrick created by basically putting a small table and a few chairs on the left. Still on the left, further into the space there’s the ‘living room’ where the sofa will be, the TV, and a coffee table, and behind where the sofa will be there’s his bed. There’s a fire escape in his living room area as well, most apartment buildings in NYC don’t have many balconies – they have fire escapes. Patrick was able to decorate his space to his taste – very minimalist. He put a framed picture of him with his parents on the stand that has the TV perched above it. Because it’s such a small space, the furniture he did need to buy didn’t cost too much, he was able to find some good deals. He’s still missing a few appliances and a sofa but at least he has the majority of what he needs, plus his bed faces the TV anyway so he’s set for now.

Patrick takes a shower, makes himself a tea and some cereal, and dresses in a pair of dark blue jeans and a lighter blue button down shirt. Once he’s ready for his day he makes his way outside into the city. He hasn’t been having much luck finding a job in the couple months he’s been living in New York but he isn’t going to give up. He studied business; he’s good at managing money, making spreadsheets, balancing checks, all that kind of stuff. He’ll find something, he has to.

Patrick brought his resume to a few different companies and small businesses, all telling him they’ll take a look at his resume and call him if they’re interested in meeting him for an interview. Around lunch time, Patrick takes a break and decides to get a small bite to eat at a nearby diner. 

Patrick sits in a booth near the windows and orders a tea as he looks at his menu for something cheap to eat. 

“Patrick?!” A woman’s voice says.

Patrick looks up and sees someone he hasn’t seen in years. “Oh my God, Stevie!” Patrick says, a big smile taking over his face.

He gets up and hugs her. “What are you doing here?!” They both say, laughing. Patrick sits back down and motions for Stevie to join him, she sits across from him, putting her bag down next to her. She says, “I moved here five years ago. What are you doing here?”

“Wow, yeah, that’s true. I remember you mentioning it before it happened,” Patrick says remembering their conversation.

“Yup, that was the last we spoke. So what’s going on?” Stevie asks again.

Patrick says, “I just moved here a couple months ago actually.”

“Awesome! So we definitely need to hang out soon, I can show you around a bit,” Stevie tells him with a small smile. 

Patrick smiles back. He’s always liked Stevie; they got along really well in high school, and they kept in touch for a while after school since they both stayed in their home town. Before her move, they lost contact. Patrick lost contact with a lot of people around that time. “I’d love that,” He tells her.

“I noticed you said that you moved here, so I take it you and Rachel…?” Stevie says trailing off.

Patrick clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, um, we ended it, for good this time,” He says. Stevie knows that they were always on and off, hell, everyone knew that. 

“Sorry to hear that,” She tells him, patting his hand with hers where it lays on the table.

Patrick gives her a reassuring smile. He says, “It’s all good. We weren’t happy. It wasn’t working for a long time.”

“Well, if it’s for the best than I’m happy for you. So a fresh new start in New York, huh?” Stevie says sitting up straighter.

The waitress comes back over and says, “Are you ready to order?” Patrick orders a BLT and Stevie orders a coffee and a chicken wrap with fries. 

When the waitress leaves Patrick says, “So how’s New York been treating you? What have you been up to?”

“New York is great. It’s filled with rude people,” Stevie says with a smirk.

“So your natural habitat than,” Patrick teases. 

Stevie says, “Oh, definitely.”

Patrick laughs. “So what do you do for work?” He asks her.

“I work at this club in Manhattan as a bartender. It’s pretty great, I make a killing in tips,” Stevie tells him.

“Nice, that’s good,” Patrick says. 

Stevie asks, “What about you? Are you working yet? You’ve been here a couple months right?”

“Yeah, it’s only been about two months now. No, I haven’t found anything yet, but hey, if you know someone who’s looking for someone who studied business, let me know,” Patrick says with a shrug.

Stevie’s eyes go wide. “Oh my God, my roommate is looking for a business manager to help him with his art gallery!” She says moving closer to the table. 

Patrick asks, “Really? That would be great, but I don’t know anything about art.”

“You don’t need to. He just needs someone to help him turn his business around. He had some bad reviews recently so he needs someone to help him out with the business side of things,” She says. The waitress brings over their food, Patrick thanks her. Stevie says, “Give me your number; I’ll text you the address of the gallery. He’s doing interviews this week, so just show up with your resume.”

“That’s amazing, thank you so much, Stevie,” Patrick says with a soft smile. He gives her his number and she texts him the address. They eat and catch up a bit more on life before going their separate ways with a promise to hang out soon. 

Patrick decides to head over to the gallery that Stevie told him right away. He still has some resumes on him so it’s perfect. He googles the address and sees ‘Rose Gallery’ as the first thing that pops up with all of the reviews Stevie had mentioned. He reads through them as he makes his way over to the gallery. 

Patrick gets there about an hour later. From the outside, it looks very clean and organized inside. There’s a sign on the window that says “HIRING: BUSINESS MANAGER” with a note underneath to bring your resume. Patrick opens the big glass door and steps inside. The space is a lot bigger than he expected. It’s completely open with a staircase at the back of the room which must lead to an office. In the space there’s a desk near the wall on the left with a young woman sitting at the computer. There’s art pieces covering the walls but it’s not too overwhelming. The walls and ceiling are white and there is beautiful light wood flooring. Patrick takes it all in as he walks to the young woman sitting at the desk. 

“Welcome to Rose Gallery, my name is Kami, how can I assist you today?” Kami greets him in a chipper voice. She has beautiful brown curly hair that kind of springs all over the place but like she styled it that way, and she has big green eyes that are really hard to break eye contact with. 

“Hi, I’m Patrick,” Patrick says with a small smile. “I’m here about the business manager position.”

“Perfect,” Kami says with a bright smile. “How did you hear of the position?”

Patrick says, “Um, an old friend of mine, Stevie. I don’t know if you know-” 

Kami cuts him off, “Ah yes, yeah I know Stevie. Did you bring a resume?”

“Yes, I did,” Patrick says. He reaches into his brief case and pulls out one of his resumes, handing it over to Kami. 

“Great,” Kami says as she takes the paper from him. She looks at it and says, “Alright, Mr. Brewer, it shouldn’t be much longer, I’ll let you know when Mr. Rose will be ready for you.”

_ Mr. Rose? _ Patrick mutters a thank you and walks away from her desk to look around. He just keeps thinking about  _ Mr. Rose _ . Could it be who he thinks it is? It’s quite possible it is. Stevie was close to him in high school but then he moved to Toronto. Could it be that he moved here with Stevie? Could this just be a totally different  _ Mr. Rose _ than he thinks it is? 

Patrick sees a young woman walk down the staircase at the back of the space and he sees Kami telling her goodbye and going up the stairs with what he’s assuming is his resume.

**DAVID**

“Thank you so much for coming in,” David says with a firm handshake to the young woman he just interviewed. “We’ll give you a call if you got the position.”

She thanks him and leaves, heading down the stairs. David sighs. He’s only just started interviewing people to be Rose Gallery’s new business manager and he’s already over it. He’s interviewed eight, or was it nine people so far just today, and he couldn’t see any of them helping him with his gallery.

“David, you have another interviewee downstairs. Here is his resume,” Kami says as she walks towards him. 

She hands him the resume and David sees the name at the top of the page: Patrick Brewer. 

David looks at the resume quizzically.  _ Why does this name look familiar? _ David thinks. He looks through his resume briefly seeing that he got his master’s in business. He can’t help but shake that he might know this guy. He’s praying he didn’t sleep with him because this could get awkward. “How did he hear of the position?” David asks her.

Kami says, “He said that Stevie told him about the job.”

_ Stevie?  _ “Send him up,” David tells Kami.

A minute later, a man a bit shorter than him dressed in midrange denim and a blue button down shirt walks towards him with a soft smile. It’s a nice smile. He’s seen that smile before.

“I thought it might be you,” Patrick says to him when he reaches him. 

They shake hands, David looks at him still a bit confused but starting to piece it all together. Patrick sees the look on his face and says, “You maybe don’t remember me. Um, we went to high school together.”

With that everything clicks in David’s brain. “That’s it! Yes, hi, sorry. I do remember you, Patrick,” David says nodding his head. 

Patrick lets out a little laugh and gives him such a sexy little half smile that David has to look away for a moment. Patrick starts to say, “It’s good to see you, it’s been-”

“Mhm, yeah, a long time,” David cuts him off. He doesn’t particularly like being reminded that he’s growing older. 

David goes back around his desk to sit back down in his chair and motions for Patrick to sit in the one on the other side of the desk in front of him. He notices Patrick take a look around the space. David created a big office for himself up here, it used to be a sort of studio apartment – at least that’s what the previous owner was using the space as so it’s quite large for an office. When you walk up the stairs there’s a washroom off to the left and a small kitchenette next to it a bit further down. In the middle of the space there is a sectional sofa with a coffee table, and a bit further behind that there is David’s desk with a computer on it. Behind the desk there’s a big window and to the side there is a huge bookcase and on the other side a tall standing lamp. There are a few plants around the space, breathing some life into the room, and there are a few small art pieces hung up on the walls. 

“So, you heard of the position through Stevie?” David asks curiously, breaking Patrick out of his reverie. 

He gives David a sweet smile.  _ Is he going to constantly smile at me? _ David thinks. Patrick says, “Yeah, I ran into her at a diner an hour ago. We had lunch and I told her that I was in need of a job and she told me about her roommate’s art gallery needing a business manager.”

“Mhm,” David hums. He looks down at his resume that he placed on his desk. “Well, it’s a good thing that you studied business than.”

Patrick chuckles. “Yeah, I would say so,” He says.

“Did Stevie tell you anything about the gallery or what this position entails?” David asks.

“She told me that there were some bad reviews recently and that you needed someone to help turn things around,” Patrick tells him honestly. 

David presses his lips together. “Mhm, did you look up what those reviews said?” David asks then quickly regretting it but it’s too late now.

“I did and honestly, I think that I can be the one to help you,” Patrick says with so much more confidence than he was expecting out of him.

“ _ Oh _ -kay, and how would you help?” He asks, pursing his lips and putting his head in his hand where his elbow rests on the desk.

“I don’t know much about art to be honest with you but I do know business. Your business has bad reviews which will make less people want to come in and buy your art,” Patrick starts.

“It’s not my art,” David cuts in. “I mean, I display it in my gallery but I didn’t create these pieces.”

Patrick nods. “Okay, good to know. Um, do you like the art that you’re displaying?” Patrick asks and then stands up. He goes to stand at the railing, looking down at the main floor where all the art is displayed.

David’s taken aback. He’s never been asked that before. “Um, I- there are some great pieces,” David stammers. David’s eyes can’t help but wander down Patrick’s body from behind.  _ How does his ass look that good in midrange denim? _ David thinks.

Patrick looks back at him and David’s eyes snap back up. Patrick motions with his head for him to come stand with him so David does. “Why are you displaying art throughout your gallery that you don’t love? Art that you wouldn’t even buy for yourself? How do you expect other people to buy pieces that you aren’t 100% proud to display?” Patrick asks him.

David opens his mouth then closes it, not sure what to say to that. He’s right. Why would other people buy art he doesn’t even think will sell? Patrick sees the struggle in David’s eyes and says, “Like I said, I don’t know art but you seem to. I think that we should close the gallery for a few weeks or whatever time it takes to get it back up and running. Find some new artists to display their art – art you actually love. I like the look of the space so I don’t think you need to change anything in that aspect but hey, I’m not the creative one, you are. I think that closing for a bit and rebranding your gallery could be a great way to get more customers into your gallery.”

David twists his mouth to the side. He’s stuck on one word out of all of this. “We?” David asks with a small smirk.

Patrick chuckles lightly, rubbing at the back of his neck. He says, “Granted that you hire me.”

“Okay,” David says quickly. 

Patrick’s eyes go wide and he says, “Okay?”

“Mhm, yeah, you’re hired,” David tells him and can’t help but smile back when he sees the huge grin on Patrick’s face. He’s not like this. He doesn’t go off on a whim like this but something about Patrick makes him trust him. David doesn’t trust many people. Over the years he’s managed to learn to trust some people like Stevie and Kami, but that’s about it. He definitely lost any trust he might have had in his parents’ the minute he found out about the patron fiasco. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick says with the most sincere eyes he’s ever seen. 

“You’re welcome, Patrick,” David says with a small smile. He looks away and then says, “Okay, um, go downstairs and tell Kami that interviews are over and to lock the doors. We’re officially closed for the time being.”

Patrick nods and heads for the stairs. David stops him, “Oh! And ask her to run to Starbucks and get me my usual. And whatever you want,” he says with a flip of his hand. 

Patrick goes down the stairs with a big smile and relays the message to Kami. David watches as she gives him a sweet smile and a high five before heading out to get their orders, locking the door behind her. Patrick looks up and sees David watching him and winks at him before making his way back to the stairs.

David feels something deep in the pit of his stomach at Patrick winking at him, at Patrick smiling at him, at Patrick being near him. He shakes the feeling away because he and Patrick have work to do. 


	3. What's This Feeling? This Butterfly Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David & Patrick start their business relationship but can't seem to quite figure out this feeling they keep getting in the pit of their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Wednesday, yay! So here is chapter 3! The flashbacks have begun, you'll know when it's a flashback to high school versus them now. I used my own high school life (10y ago omg) to use in this fic like the uniform (tho mine was gray not black but trying to fit David's aesthetics u know) etc. Throughout the fic now there should be different high school moments in each chapter, maybe multiple in some chapters. Anyway, cat shhhhh. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! & thank you for those following it and commenting such sweet things each week 🥰
> 
> P.s. I changed the rating to Mature cause there is like referenced drug use and alcohol use, etc. Plus I'm gna get to some good stuff 😏 at some point so ya 🙃

**PATRICK**

_ * Grade 9: The first day of high school * _

_ Patrick gets to school early, his mom worried he would be late and doesn’t want him to start high school off on a bad note. Patrick wanders the halls when he gets to school, trying to remember the fastest way to get to each of his classes. He found his locker almost immediately and made sure he was able to unlock it without difficulty. Patrick has gone to this school since middle school, it’s a semi-private school which means that they are required to wear a school uniform but it isn’t as strict or expensive to get in like a private school would be. The uniform is black and white; black pants and a white collared shirt – either a polo or a button down shirt. Patrick prefers the button down shirt. There’s also a crew neck sweater, which is also black. And the girls can either wear the same thing as the boys (pants and the polo or button down shirt) or there is also a pleaded black skirt. _

_ Patrick knows the halls of the school pretty well but not so much the high school section of the school hence walking around. He figures it’s a good thing his mom sent him to school early, gives him this free time to walk around without hundreds of others kids roaming around as well. _

_ Patrick leans against a locker not too far his homeroom class and lowers down to the ground. He pulls ‘The Great Gatsby’ out of his bag that he set down next to him. He started reading some of the books that were on the syllabus for the new school year. Now he’s on ‘The Great Gatsby’ and he’s nearing the end of it. _

_ Patrick was very into the book and didn’t realize all the other students who finally started to show up until someone tapped his foot with his and said, “Um, that’s my locker.” _

_ Patrick looked up and saw a boy his age with dark hair and thicker eyebrows. Patrick realized what the boy said so he got to his feet to move out of his way. He said, “Sorry, I didn’t realize.” _

_ The boy looked him up and down, his mouth twisted to the side. He said, “Its fine,” as he went about unlocking his locker. He was wearing the black crewneck sweater over his white button down shirt with the collar sticking out. It’s a good look. _

_ Patrick hasn’t seen this boy before. He’s sure he wouldn’t have forgotten a face like that so he said, “You’re new here, right?” _

_ The boy looked at him and said a simple, “Yeah.” _

_ Patrick smiled at him. He said, “I’m Patrick.” _

_ “David,” The boy introduced himself. The bell rang above and David looked at his schedule. “Um, do you know where this room is?” He asked him showing him his schedule. He was pointing to his homeroom class, same as his. _

_ “Yeah, that’s my homeroom also, we can walk together,” Patrick says with a half shrug. David nods and closes his locker. Patrick smiles and leads the short distance to their homeroom class. The class has assigned seating by your last name alphabetically so the two don’t end up sitting next to each other, much to Patrick’s disappointment. Patrick is seated near the front of the class near the door and David is near the back on the other side of the room. Patrick tries to steal glances whenever he can without being caught by David or their teacher. _

“What?” David asks breaking Patrick out of his reverie. _ Shit, was I starring? _ Patrick thinks. 

“Hmm?” Patrick asks pretending to not know what’s going on. “Nothing, sorry.”

David shakes his head with the smallest smile on his lips. David hired Patrick a couple days ago to be his new business manager for his art gallery. Patrick knows nothing about art. He does know that he needs to help David turn his business around, something he knows – well, hopes that he can do.

David is sitting on the sectional sofa in his big office space upstairs from the gallery, in the corner of the sofa with his feet tucked underneath him. He has his laptop on his lap and a big book open next to him. Patrick is sitting at David’s desk on the computer looking over the numbers for what they can afford to do. Patrick likes making spreadsheets. He finds it kind of soothing; it’s a way to keep everything organized. 

“Patrick?” David asks getting up from the sofa and walking over with his laptop in his hands. 

Patrick looks up at David, “Hmm?” He asks. 

“I asked you what you think of this artist. What’s going on with you?” David asks him looking over his shoulder at what he’s doing.

Patrick can smell David’s cologne and his eyes flutter closed. He remembers David asked him a question and says, “Nothing’s going on, David. I’m trying to make a plan for us to help the gallery, remember?” trying to draw attention away from the fact that David is the biggest distraction ever.

David looks confused. He says, “But this isn’t a plan, it’s just a bunch of numbers,” with a wave of his hand. He places his laptop on the desk next to the desktop computer, and faces Patrick completely.

“It’s a budgetary plan. We need to know how much money we have so we know what we can afford to display, and to see if there will be any money to do the redesign,” Patrick explains.

David gasps. “Oh, speaking of, I had some great ideas for that,” He says.

Patrick chuckles, he can’t help it. He likes seeing David get excited about his business and wanting to improve. “Slow down, cowboy. Before we can get into your – what I’m sure are wonderful ideas for the redesign – we need to make sure we have the money for it first, hence the spreadsheets,” Patrick tells him.

“Okay, first off, cowboy,” He says with air quotes around the word and makes a disgusted face, “is definitely not something I want to be called, not even if I come in wearing cowboy boots.”

Patrick suppresses a laugh. He asks, “Do you own cowboy boots?” tilting his head to the side.

David’s hand is perched on his hip before he waves it off and says, “I’m not going to get into that right now. And secondly, how much money _ do _ we have?”

“I think we’re going to need more money,” Patrick says simply.

“Um and how do we get more money?” David asks, hand back on his hip.

Patrick says, “There are some grants we can apply for that would be a big help.”

David starts to ask, “And if we don’t get-”

“Oh, I’m gonna get the money,” Patrick cuts in. His voice sounds more deep and confident even to his own ears and the look on David’s face makes him feel good.

David says softly, “Okay.”

Patrick says, “And if I don’t then we’ll figure it out together.”

David nods and his mouth twists to the side with the smallest smile on his face, like he’s trying to hide it. He looks at his laptop and says, “Um, yeah, so what do you think?” He turns the laptop more so he can see it.

Patrick looks at the art on the website of some artist David is showing him. Patrick says, “I mean, it’s nice? I don’t really know, David.”

“Well, do you think it would look nice up on our walls?” David asks.

Patrick tries not to grin at the fact that David said _ our walls _. He says, “Yeah, sure, I don’t know. We need to first go over our budget, get the grants I’m going to apply for, and then we can decide which artist’s work we want to display.”

“Okay,” David huffs out. “I can still look at different artists though right? I mean like in the meantime…”

Patrick lets out a breath that’s a small laugh. “Yes, David,” Patrick says simply.

“Okay,” David says happier than the last one. He takes his laptop and goes back to sit on the sofa, resuming his browsing. 

**DAVID**

“Do you guys need anything before I head out?” Kami asks. David and Patrick are sitting on the sofa in the office upstairs working on the last of the grants they are going to send in. 

Patrick shakes his head at her giving her a small smile before looking back at the laptop on him. David says, “No, thanks Kami. Have a great weekend.”

Kami grins and says, “I will, my girlfriend is taking me to Jersey. I’m going to drink on the boardwalk like the cast of Jersey Shore.” 

Patrick laughs when he sees the grimace on David’s face. David says through it, “Fun,” making Patrick laugh more. 

Patrick says, “Enjoy, Kami, and don’t end up looking for the beach intoxicated.”

Kami laughs and says, “WHERE’S THE BEACH?!” as she makes her way down the stairs.

David looks to Patrick, his eyebrows raised on his forehead, knitted together. Patrick says, “What?”

“You watched The Jersey Shore?” David asks with a small smirk on his face.

“Rachel loves trashy reality TV,” Patrick says with a shrug of his shoulders.

David nods. He almost forgot about her. “Right, Rachel,” He says picking up some of the papers scattered around them, looking anywhere he could that isn’t Patrick’s face.

“You remember her?” Patrick asks him.

“Mm, mhm,” David hums. “She’s your girlfriend, or was? I don’t know your current, um, situation…” David trails off, mentally kicking himself for sounding too interested in Patrick’s _ current situation_.

_ * Grade 9: Patrick & Rachel K-I-S-S-I-N-G * _

_ David was packing up his things at the end of the school day at his locker. Most of the students had rushed out once the bell rang but David took his time. It’s not like home would be any more fun than this. David slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way for the exit, deciding to go out through what he heard some of the other kids call ‘the high school entrance’. There was the main school entrance and another entrance off to the side further down the building, where once you entered there was a big empty room and to the right of the doors a small area for washrooms and then the main auditorium past that. David walked out that exit, no one hanging around on the staircase. As he rounded the corner of the staircase a little hidden he saw two people making out. A girl with mid-length reddish hair and a slim figure with a boy that looks familiar to David. He doesn’t want to be a peeping Tom but he can’t seem to help it. The boy isn’t really holding the girl like he should be; he’s kind of just got his hands on her shoulders holding her in place. They stop kissing and David realized he was still just standing on the sidewalk watching them kiss. Before he could get his eyes to look away and his body to move away from all of this, the boy looked at him. What was his name again? Patrick, David thought, remembering the first day of school and how nice Patrick was to him. They made eye contact and they don’t stop for several seconds. Patrick looked away for a second to look back at the redhead girl he was kissing, she must have said something. She looked to be trying to continue their little make out session. Before David could intrude any longer, he turned on his heel and started to walk – anywhere but here. _

“Was,” Patrick clarifies which makes David a little too pleased, snapping him out of his flashback. _ Ugh, stop caring so much _, David thinks. Patrick continues, “We uh, we broke up for good before I moved here.”

“You had been together this entire time?” David asks a bit shocked. He remembers them being together then not together but for all these years?

Patrick nods. “On and off since the end of middle school, yeah,” He says.

“That’s a long time to be with someone,” David states.

Patrick is nodding along, agreeing. He says, “It was a long time, yeah, but it’s over now. We both deserve better than what we could give each other. And I’m happy.” David smiles at him, he’s glad to know Patrick is happy _ and single _ , David thinks. “It has a lot to do with you, David,” Patrick continues. David looks at him wide eyed, his mouth twisting to the side trying not to grin like an idiot. “The job, um, you helped me a lot by hiring me and I’m really grateful for that. We’re going to make this place great,” Patrick says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand then letting it drop and smiling at David with one of his cute little half smiles that David hates to think of as _ cute _.

“Well, that is a really lovely thing to say,” David says with a half smirk and a smile that he can’t help spread across his face. 

Patrick laughs, smiling back. He says, “Okay, back to these grants.”

They finish off on the few grants they were eligible to apply for before sending them off. Since the gallery isn’t open for the time being, they haven’t really stuck to David’s set business hours; instead Patrick would come in at nine every morning and has been getting David to come in around ten. It’s a very big adjustment for him. He tried to get him to also come at nine but the earliest David would make it was ten so he let it go. 

They pack up their things and clean up before heading out. As they finish David asks, “Doing anything fun this weekend?”

Patrick looks up from where he’s putting some papers back into his briefcase. David can’t believe he actually comes to work with a briefcase. “I might check out a couple of museums,” Patrick says with a shrug. “You? Any big plans?”

David twists his mouth to the side, trying to hide the grin that wants to take over his face. _ What a little nerd _, David thinks. He says, “Um, no, nothing planned. I sometimes go to the club Stevie works at but that’s usually a last minute decision.”

Patrick’s lips are pressed together and he’s nodding. “Well, if you feel like going to a museum with me you’re more than welcome.”

David mimics Patrick and says, “Well, if you feel like getting wasted and dancing you’re more than welcome to join me.” This makes Patrick laugh and David can’t help the grin that takes over his face. 

Patrick says, “I’ll think about it,” with a small smirk.

They walk down the stairs and head outside, David locking the door behind them. “Have a good night, David,” Patrick says with a soft smile.

David smiles back. He says, “Good night, Patrick.” 

David gets home to an empty apartment. He expected it since Stevie is at work prepping for tonight; it still doesn’t make him less sad to get home to nothing, _ to no one _ . Usually David would go home after work on Friday’s, eat dinner, shower and get ready to go to the club, have some – _ a lot _of drinks and wake up the next morning not really remembering what happened after he got to the club. For some reason, David is dreading that. He doesn’t want to do that. Not tonight anyway. David does however take a shower and changes into some black joggers and a black sweater before heading out to get some dinner to bring back home so he can stuff his face with some Netflix. David took his contacts out before his shower so he’s wearing his thick black framed glasses. He doesn’t usually like to wear his glasses outside of the apartment but he’s only going down the block to get some food.

David gets back to his apartment with his order of peanut butter dumplings, chicken pad Thai, and two eggrolls. He puts everything down on the coffee table, going to the kitchen to pour himself a big glass of wine. 

“Fuck it,” He says, tucking the wine bottom under his arm taking it with him to the living room. He grabs the stash they keep in the drawer of their coffee table and puts it all on top (rolling tray, weed, papers and filter, and grinder). David finds something on Netflix to mindlessly watch as he rolls himself a decent sized joint knowing if he doesn’t finish it now he will later. He sparks it up and smokes about half before the hunger wins over the weed. He leaves the half joint in the ashtray and goes about devouring his food and drinking his wine. 

David is lying down on the sofa too full to move. He tries to find something else to watch but he’s been scrolling through Netflix too long he’s starting to get annoyed with all the options. 

His mind keeps going back to Patrick though. 

**PATRICK**

Patrick’s doing his dishes after finishing up his dinner. He doesn’t have a dishwasher so he’s washing everything by hand. Once he finishes, he grabs a beer from the fridge and heads back to his living room where he has a baseball game on. He still doesn’t have a sofa, though he did just order one that should be arriving by next Wednesday at the latest. Instead, he made a little makeshift sofa on the floor in front of his bed with his comforter, pillows, and some throw pillows he found for the sofa that will come in a few days. When he got home he had showered and changed into his grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt before making himself some dinner. He gets as comfortable as he can get on his little makeshift sofa, taking a long swig of his beer. 

His phone chirps with an alert of a new text message. 

**David: **So which museum are you going to tomorrow?

Patrick smiles down at his phone. David hasn’t texted him before, this is the first one he’s gotten from him. They exchanged numbers when he got hired for work purposes but since this was his first week they hadn’t needed to speak outside of work yet. He gets this _ feeling _ – this butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing that the first time David is texting him isn’t work related. 

**Patrick:** I’m not sure. I’ve never been to NY before moving here. 

**Patrick:** Maybe the Met?

David’s response comes almost instantly, making Patrick grin by himself like an idiot.

**David:** What! 

**David: **Wow okay so I definitely need to show you around

Patrick hasn’t stopped grinning. David wants to show him around the city!

**Patrick:** That sounds good to me 

**David:** Great so we can start with the Met if that’s where you wanted to go. If not, there are so many other museums.

Patrick can’t help the small laugh that escapes his mouth. 

**Patrick:** So that means you’re coming with me?

**David:** Um, I mean, yeah if the invite to join you is still valid?

**Patrick:** It definitely is

**David:** Okay 

**David:** Um, so what time?

Patrick smiles knowing full well David is asking to be polite. David is not a morning person so he decides to fuck with him.

**Patrick:** It opens at 10 so I’m thinking we get there than

**David:** But it’s Saturday

Patrick can’t help but laugh at his response.

**Patrick:** I’m just kidding. How about I text you tomorrow and we can play it by ear?

**David:** Okay, just don’t text me before 10 

**Patrick:** I wouldn’t dare

**David:** Mmk I feel like you’re being sarcastic but seriously, not before 10

**Patrick:** Okay, David

The typing bubble appears then disappears a couple of times. Patrick waits but after a few minutes of nothing he decides to just text him.

**Patrick:** Goodnight, David

**David:** Goodnight, Patrick

Patrick smiles down at his phone before putting it back down. He decides to put on a movie before going to bed. When he does go to sleep that night, all he can think about is seeing David tomorrow and spending the day with him doing activities and not just working. Work is so much fun because he gets to spend all day every day with David, but this, this is different. Patrick just hopes he’ll be able to get some sleep with all his anxious energy coursing through him. 


	4. The Day at the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend the day together outside of the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! SO sorry that this is late today; so much bullshit happened today. But on a brighter note I'm going to see Noah perform in Toronto in November!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOO excited!! I can't wait! :p  
Anyway, here's chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> p.s. I made a guideline of every chapter and I'm thinking it will go to about 13 chapters so I'm gonna put it to that but if it changes I'll let y'all know :D 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! I love you <3

**DAVID**

_ * Grade 9: The bus ride to their first field trip * _

_ It’s their first field trip of high school and the school is taking them to a museum. The bus ride is about an hour to get there so they leave first thing after homeroom. There are three yellow school busses ready to transport the entire ninth grade to the art museum. It’s been about a month since David’s been at this new school and he hasn’t made many friends. He gets on the school bus and sees Patrick, one of the only boys to not make fun of him, yet. Patrick smiles at him and David wants to smile back but then he notices the same redhead girl sitting next to Patrick – the one he was making out with the other day after school; that awkward afternoon. David and Patrick don’t really speak. In the month he’s been at this school they’ve spoken once, which was on the first day of school when he helped him get to homeroom. David passes by where Patrick and the girl are sitting, what’s her name again? David doesn’t care. He sees Stevie a couple of rows back and to the right and sits next to her. _

_ “This seat taken?” He asked even though he already claimed the seat as his own. He also met Stevie on his first day. They have all of their classes together. Patrick also has all of his classes with David. Your homeroom class is the same group of students you share your schedule with. There are three different homeroom classes. He and Stevie hit it off immediately. She was very rude to him. He liked it. He could tell it was different than how others are rude to him. She was funny in a way that he hasn’t seen with anyone else. _

_ “Well, you’re already sitting so I guess it is now,” Stevie told him. Stevie is David’s only (real) friend. _

_ David noticed a few glances from Patrick his way. Or at least, he hoped they were his way, but he could be looking at anyone. Each glance was short, like he didn’t want to get caught looking. David didn’t want to put too much hope or thought into it, or into him. Patrick is straight, he’s dating Rachel. Why does he even care? He doesn’t. David isn’t going to pine for a guy who’s never going to be into him. _

David wakes up to the sound of his phone chirping. He cracks his eyes open and groans before reaching over to his bedside table to retrieve the source of the noise that woke him. 

**Patrick**: Good morning, David

**Patrick**: Just wondering if you’re still going to come to the met with me today

**Patrick:** You’re probably still sleeping. Sorry for all the texts. 

David smiles at his phone. _ So cute _ , David thinks. He remembers his dream or flashback since it’s something that actually happened. _ Patrick is straight. David isn’t going to pine for a guy who’s never going to be into him. _

**David:** Good morning, Patrick

David looks at the time and texts again.

**David:** I’m still in. How about we meet there at 1pm? 

David puts his phone back down on his bedside table and makes his way out of his bedroom. He goes to the washroom first before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. David loves his fancy coffees but since he found out about his gallery being paid for by his parents, he wants to be more financially independent and going to Starbucks every day for a macchiato isn’t financially responsible. 

Usually the coffee is already made because Stevie is up and makes it but it looks like for once that David woke up first. He makes a pot, he’s proud he at least knows how to make coffee, even if it isn’t his preferred type. 

As the coffee starts to brew, David goes to his bedroom to retrieve his phone. He has a missed text from Patrick.

**Patrick:** Okay that works. I’ll see you than ☺

David smiles at the little smiley emoji Patrick used. Putting his phone down on the counter he decides to also make some breakfast; taking out the pancake mix from the pantry and following the steps on the box can’t be too hard, right? 

The pancakes turn out okay. David realized after making them that he should have fancied them up by putting fruits or chocolate chips in them. He covers them in maple syrup and sits on one of the stools at the island and eats his breakfast. 

Stevie makes her way into the kitchen as David is putting his empty plate into the dishwasher. 

“Morning,” He says in a cheery voice.

Stevie eyes him up and down. “Morning…” She says as she grabs her mug out of the cupboard and pours some of the coffee David made. She sniffs it before taking a sip. David rolls his eyes at her going back to sit on the same stool as before. “Why are you up? It’s like eleven.” 

“Um, well, if you must know,” David starts. “I am going to the Met with Patrick today. The poor thing has never been to New York before moving here and needs some help to see the city.”

“And you’re the right person to help him see the city?” Stevie questions. 

“Uh, yeah! For one, I live here. Secondly, I’ve been coming to New York for Fashion Week every year since I was a kid,” David says, baffled that she would ask such a question. 

“Yeah I don’t think that counts as seeing the city,” Stevie quips. 

David rolls his eyes at her and mutters a “whatever.” She asks, “You made pancakes?”

“Mhm,” David says. “There is still some mix in the bowl if you want to make some for yourself,” He tells her.

She nods and looks into the bowl then back at him. She says, “So you and Patrick, huh?” with a knowing smirk.

“What?” He asks, his eyebrows knitting together in question.

“So what’s going on there?” She asks putting her mug down on the island and putting her head in her hands where she rests her elbows, watching him.

“He’s my business partner,” David says simply, eyes averting her gaze. 

“I like this for you,” Stevie says with a smile. 

“Like what? There’s nothing to like,” David says confused, a small smile threatening to spread on his face at the thought of Patrick and them being more than just business partners. 

Stevie says, “You’re flustered.”

“I’m- maybe it’s the pancakes,” David says deflecting. Stevie rolls her eyes and picks her mug back up taking another long sip. “He’s a business major who wears straight legged midrange denim. He’s not into me,” He says. She needs to drop this subject. Stevie knows Patrick too; she has to know that he can’t be into David since he dated Rachel for like a million years.

“Who knows,” She says with a small shrug of her shoulders.

David groans and says, “I’m going to go get ready,” as he starts to make his way back to his bedroom.

“For your date,” Stevie calls out after him.

David turns around to flip her off before continuing on his way, not able to stop the smile that creeps onto his face. Good thing he turned back around, God forbid Stevie see that smile. 

It’s starting to get cooler out now that it’s October. David loves fall; colder weather means he doesn’t look out of place in his sweaters. David decides on his black high top shoes with black jeans with rips at the knees, and a black sweater with a white lightning bolt across the middle. He coifs his hair as best he can and heads out the door. 

David’s surprised he makes it on time to meet Patrick, who is of course already there waiting for him on the steps. He waves as he makes his way over, Patrick nodding his way. 

“Hi,” David says softly as he reaches him.

Patrick smiles at him brightly. He says back, “Hi.” He’s wearing a light blue sweater with some darker blue jeans, _ straight legged midrange denim _, David thinks. He looks good. “One caramel macchiato skim two sweeteners with a sprinkle of cocoa powder for you,” He says handing him a coffee cup from Starbucks. 

David takes the cup and says, “You didn’t have to.”

Patrick chuckles lightly. He says, “I wanted to.”

“Well, thank you,” David says before taking a sip. _ Mmm, perfect _, David thinks. 

“Shall we?” Patrick asks gesturing towards the museum.

“Mhm, let’s,” David says as he starts to make his way up the steps, Patrick at his right staying in step with him.

**PATRICK**

Patrick holds the door to the Met open for David who gives him a small smile as he walks into the museum. Patrick can’t believe that they’re hanging out right now. He would love to consider this a date but there’s no way that it is. Patrick’s never been on a date with a guy, so he doesn’t think this is one. They’re just _ hanging out _ . David looks good though. He always looks good. _ Am I starring? Stop starring _, Patrick thinks. They make their way over to pay entry where they find out about the Camp Exhibit happening now. 

“What’s Camp?” Patrick asks confused, looking to David.

David says, “It’s like over the top fashion. We don’t have to see that exhibit if you don’t want to. I know you probably wanted to see like classic art.”

Patrick knows for a fact David would love to see this exhibit so he says, “We can always come back for the classic art. This exhibit isn’t here much longer.” 

David smiles at him sweetly, he squeezes his bicep once, fingers lingering on his arm before he drops his hand and looks away shyly. Patrick can’t stop that feeling in his stomach from growing and basically clogging up his throat for some reason. He manages to tell the lady that they’ll take two tickets for the Camp Exhibit before they head on inside.

Patrick basically just follows David around the entire exhibit. They stop at every piece and David tells him his opinion on it or a random fact about that designer. Patrick can listen to David talk all day. He does that anyway at work. David gets super animated when he’s talking about something he really has a passion for such as art or fashion, and Patrick is really seeing it today. He can’t help but smile sweetly and nod along. 

_ * Grade 9: At the museum * _

_ The museum the school brought them to is quite interesting. They had a lot of classic art pieces that are really cool to look at. Patrick knows nothing about art but he knows which paintings he likes that make him happy and which make him feel sad. The grade was split up into their three class groups with their respective homeroom teacher and a museum guide to inform them of each painting or sculpture. Rachel was holding Patrick’s hand. He wasn’t really enjoying holding her hand. He was getting kind of hot and wanted to let go. One of her friends came over and pulled her away. Patrick was really thankful for that girl. He decided to walk alone so he could really look at each painting and think about it. He was behind the group, looking at the painting they all just finished looking at. Patrick saw David come stand next to him at the same painting. He must also be taking his time looking at the art. _

_ They made eye contact and David smiled at him. Finally! Patrick thought. He smiled back. David said, “What do you think of this one?” nodding his head to the painting they were standing in front of. _

_ “I don’t really know much about art,” Patrick said with a small shrug of his shoulders. _

_ David looked at him quizzically and said, “You don’t need to know anything about art to have an opinion on it.” _

“What do you think about it?” David asks taking him out of his trance. 

Patrick says, “Um,” as he looks at [the piece](https://www.metmuseum.org/-/media/images/exhibitions/2019/camp/select-images/8.jpg?w=760&hash=A23691216C9F42332D09944E78A267B4B9BB171E) in front of them. “It looks like the dress worn in White Chicks. You know the one that was a joke at the fashion show,” Patrick tells him.

David laughs covering his mouth with his hand to silence himself remembering they are still in a museum and need to stay quiet. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” David tells him when his laughter subsides.

Patrick can’t help the grin that forms on his face. He says, “Sorry. I don’t know much about fashion, or art but you already knew that.”

“You don’t need to know anything about fashion or art to have an opinion on it,” David says, his mouth twisting to the side. Does he remember telling him the same thing years ago, the last time they were in a museum together? 

Patrick chuckles to himself. He can’t help but bring it up. “You told me that same thing the last time we were in a museum together,” He says. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck and definitely tinting his cheeks red.

David presses his lips together and nods his head. “Mmhm, I- I remember that,” David says meeting his gaze but not for long as he drops his eyes looking away and suggesting they move onto the next piece.

After looking at the entire exhibit and stopping by the gift shop, they finally make their way outside and walk down the steps. Patrick looks at his watch and sees that it’s pretty much dinner time now. 

David says, “If you need to leave don’t worry about it.”

“What? No,” Patrick says quickly. David presses his lips together in what Patrick is realizing is his way of stopping himself from smiling. “I- I was just seeing if it was an appropriate time to get some dinner.”

David’s eyes close and he makes a sound that kind of sounds like a moan and does too many things to Patrick. David says, “I’m starving so I think it’s definitely time to get some dinner.”

Patrick chuckles and says, “So Mr. New York City tour-guide, where is the best place to have dinner?”

David breathes out a small laugh and says, “Well, there are quite a few good places, um, it just depends on what you want to eat?”

“I can go for anything so you pick,” Patrick tells him with a small smile.

“Okay,” David says, smiling back. He starts to walk in the direction of wherever it is they are going for dinner. 

They walk and talk the entire way to the restaurant David chose to bring Patrick to. They walk inside and it’s this cute little Italian restaurant that looks like it was built in the 50s. They’re seated in a booth along the far wall and the waiter leaves them two menus and a wine menu. 

“This place is very cute,” Patrick comments as they look through their menu.

David looks at him over his menu and says, “Well, obviously.” 

Patrick chuckles and looks back down at his menu. They order their food and a couple of glasses of wine. They talk about their hometown and Patrick tells him about his sister getting married and having two kids, who he loves so much. 

“Uncle Patrick,” David says with a small smile. “How cute.”

Patrick laughs. “Actually, it’s Uncle Pat,” Patrick says. 

David makes a face of pure disgust but quickly tries to hide it and his nodded his head too fast. Patrick tries not to laugh so he covers his mouth with his fist. Patrick says, “I’m just kidding,” letting the laugh go.

David glares at him for a second before saying, “Good cause we’re not doing Pat.” 

Patrick laughs and nods his head. “Okay,” He says.

David takes a sip of his wine. Patrick asks, “So how’s your family? I don’t believe that they are still living at home.”

“They were, yes, except Alexis did move after high school to LA to be an actress where she had a short lived reality show and sang the theme song for it that you hopefully will never have to hear,” David rambles.

Patrick says, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Davod says. “Now, I think she’s just been traveling a lot with some guy. My parents are probably in Toronto but I haven’t spoken to them since I found out about my gallery.”

“Ah, the reviews,” Patrick says.

“Well, yes, that’s how I found out that my parents had paid people to buy the art in my gallery so the people who I thought were patrons who loved the art they were actually buying turns out wasn’t the case,” David explains. They hadn’t spoken about this before. The only time they spoke about the reviews or why David needed a business manager was when he interviewed Patrick. Neither brought it up again. Patrick always wondered why people said the things they said but knew that it couldn’t be true. David is so passionate about art and fashion and all that stuff. He’s known all this about David since they were fifteen years old. 

Patrick says, “I don’t think they meant to hurt you the way that they did. Though conventional, your parents love you and thought they were doing a good thing because they wanted you to succeed. I think that you do have your right to be upset with them but you should talk to them at some point. I knew that the things that were said couldn’t have been true. Your parents knew that this is something you needed to do because you’re passionate about it. They were just worried for you and wanted you to be the success they know you could be.”

David looks down before meeting Patrick’s eye again. “I hate that you’re right,” He says making Patrick chuckle. “I just need them to be miserable for a while longer. To feel what I felt.”

“What you felt? You don’t still feel miserable?” Patrick asks him.

David smiles at him softly and says, “Not really. I have a great business manager to help me create an even better gallery.”

Patrick smiles at him. They get their food and they go back to talking about people they went to school with and things from when they were younger. 

When they finished their dinner and left the restaurant they went the same direction for a bit until David needed to take a different route to get home. 

“Thank you for coming with me to my first museum experience in New York,” Patrick tells him.

David laughs. He says, “It was a fun day.”

Patrick smiles and opens his arms taking a step forward. David wraps his arms around him in an embrace, his own arms wrapping around him. It’s the first time they’ve hugged. It feels really comforting and _ nice _. It feels really good. It’s also lasting a little too long for a platonic hug so Patrick unwraps his arms at the same moment as David does and they step back from each other. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick says with a warm smile.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David says with a small smile, ducking his head down slightly as he walks away. 

Patrick grins watching David walk away for a moment before heading his way home. 

Patrick crawls into bed in a pair of thin flannel pajama pants. He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep but David keeps clouding his mind. He can’t get David out of his mind. He hasn’t been able to since he walked into his gallery. Patrick couldn’t get David out of his mind for four years when they went to school together, and for a while after that as well. Patrick doesn’t understand his feelings for David. He knows that he finds him funny, passionate, and organized. David is beautiful, and that’s not something Patrick ever thought he would think about another man, but he knows it to be true. Patrick likes that David is set in his ways and can be very uncompromising. Patrick knows that he feels some way different than he’s ever felt before. He likes who David is as a person and he doesn’t know what the absolute fuck to do about it all.


	5. Seeing Clearly for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick hang out again outside of the gallery. Patrick sees himself a lot more clearly than he ever has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for following along, it means so much to me!!  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if they aren't very long. I hope I can get the word count up on the next ones. 
> 
> Also, it might end up being 12 chapters instead of 13. I changed the outline of my story around and it seems like it's going to get to about 12 chapters. If things change again I'll update you :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**DAVID**

David gets into work on Monday morning with a smile on his face even though it’s too early for that. Thoughts of Saturday, spending the day with Patrick, keep popping into his mind. 

Kami greets him when he walks into work and he heads upstairs to where he knows Patrick has been working for the past hour. 

“Hi,” David says softly when he reaches the top of the stairs, making his way further into the office space. 

Patrick looks up from the computer and says back, “Hi.” 

David goes to the sofa and puts his bag down and takes out his laptop. Patrick walks over to him and says, “So I have good news and bad news.”

“Okay,” David says cautiously, turning to face Patrick. 

“Good news is that we got some of the grants we applied for. Bad news is that we didn’t get all of the grants so we don’t have enough money for the redesign,” Patrick tells David.

David’s face drops. _ Fuck, _ David thinks. He was really looking forward to this redesign. Patrick continues, “But I do have an idea, if you’re into it.”

“Okay?” David asks, waiting.

Patrick says, “I can help cover the difference for the redesign as your business partner. I’d like to invest in your gallery, David.”

David looks at Patrick shocked. Why would he want to invest in his gallery that they have no idea if it will even be a success or not. As if Patrick could hear his thoughts he says, “I think that we can make this gallery something great and I’d really like to have a bigger part in it, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes,” David says quickly, shocking Patrick and himself. “I am open to entertaining your investment offer.”

Patrick grins at him and says, “That’s great, thank you, David.”

David smiles back at him shyly. He says, “I should be thanking you but you’re welcome.”

Patrick laughs. They get right to work on all of David’s plans for the redesign. David also shows him some work of the artist that he plans on displaying in the gallery; Patrick leaving David to all the aesthetics of the gallery and the art. He is much more comfortable taking care of the business side of things. 

*

David and Patrick stay late these next couple of days, trying to get as much work done as they can. Hiring a few people to redesign the big space of the gallery, finding new pieces to add onto the walls with the art they’re going to display, a new sign outside of the gallery, and choosing paint colors for the walls. 

On Wednesday, David says, “I’m starving.”

Patrick checks his watch and says, “We should call it a night, we’ve done enough for today.”

Throwing his head back, David says, “Oh thank God.”

Patrick chuckles at his dramatics. They pack up their things and head out, Kami having left hours ago. 

Patrick locks the door and David says, “Um, I don’t live far from here, do you wanna come over and have dinner?”

Patrick smiles at him. He says, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

David smiles back at him and lead the way to his place. They get there quickly and walk into Stevie watching TV on the sofa with a joint in her hand.

“Hey guys,” Stevie says with a small wave.

Patrick chuckles and David walks over taking the joint from Stevie who is holding it out to him. He takes a long pull, inhaling the smoke and then letting it out his mouth. “I’m going to call ahead for Chinese,” He says before taking another pull and passing it to Patrick who declines so he passes it back to Stevie.

They choose what they want to order, deciding to get a bunch of things and sharing everything, and David makes the call. 

Half an hour later, David and Patrick return with the food and the three of them pig out as they watch a movie on Netflix. When they finish eating, David rolls a big joint and lights it, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out through his mouth. He’s sitting in between Stevie and Patrick on their sectional sofa. Stevie is sitting in the corner with her legs extended in front of her and Patrick is sitting on his other side a little closer than need be but David’s definitely not complaining.

David passes the joint to Stevie who takes a few hits before passing it back to David. Patrick says, “What about me?”

David looks at him shocked. “I- you declined before,” He says.

“I’m not declining now,” Patrick tells him with a small smirk on his face.

David arches an eyebrow and smirks back at him. He says, “Okay,” as he passes him the joint, their fingers brushing against each other as Patrick takes it from him. 

Patrick takes a small puff, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out. He coughs a little but watching him smoke the joint was probably the hottest thing David’s ever seen. Patrick had rolled the sleeves up of his light purple button down shirt so his forearms are exposed and _ so nice _. Patrick takes another puff, this time a little bigger and exhales, not coughing. He passes the joint back to David and again their fingers brush, Patrick’s fingers touching David’s rings and he notices how Patrick’s eyes follow David’s hand as he puts the joint to his lips. David looks away because watching Patrick watch him smoke is turning him on way too much and this shouldn’t be happening. 

**PATRICK**

_ Stop staring _, Patrick tells himself. He looks away but it’s hard. There’s something really sexy about watching David smoke this joint. David’s big hands with those really sexy rings on his fingers as he holds the joint and brings it up to his perfect lips. Patrick tries to get these thoughts out of his head or he’s going to be way too turned on and it would be impossible for David not to notice with how close they’re sitting. 

_ * Grade 9: First high school party * _

_ Patrick was sitting on the sofa with a few of his buddies from the baseball team chatting about their upcoming game when in walked David Rose. _

_ “I can’t believe you made me come to this,” He heard David say, tuning out his friends and trying to listen to this conversation. _

_ A young blond girl said back, “Ugh, David! You can’t be a hermit crab all throughout high school; you need to put yourself out there.” _

_ “Yeah, David,” Stevie said mimicking the other girls voice. _

_ “Why were you even invited? You’re not even in our grade,” David said to her, crossing his arms across his chest. _

_ “Because people like me, David, don’t be jealous,” The girl said to him, flipping her hair. _

_ “Ugh,” David groaned. “As if, Alexis” He said. “C’mon Stevie let’s get a drink.” _

_ “David!” Alexis said back following the two of them into the kitchen where they disappeared. _

_ Patrick has heard about Alexis Rose. She’s very popular amongst Patrick’s friends on the baseball team and hockey team. From what Patrick’s heard, Alexis is a year younger than them but is very sociable and hangs out with people older than her. _

_ Patrick got up and went to the kitchen. He saw David and Stevie standing together near the sink with a couple of red solo cups. _

_ Patrick took a water bottle out of the fridge. He heard David ask, “Whose party even is this? Where are their parents?” _

_ “No clue,” Stevie answered. _

_ “It’s Charlie’s,” Patrick heard himself tell them. The two of them looked at him and David cocked his head to the side watching him over his red cup. He continued, “Um, his parents are never home. His dad travels a lot and I don’t really know about his mom. All I know is that they don’t care so Charlie has parties.” _

_ “Cheers to Charlie than,” Stevie said clinking her cup to David’s. _

_ David asked, “You’re not drinking?” nodding his head towards the water bottle in Patrick’s hand. _

_ Patrick said, “Oh, um, I had a beer earlier,” with a shrug. _

_ David smiled at him quickly before hiding it by taking a sip of his drink. _

_ “Patrick!” Patrick turned his head to see Rachel waving him over. She was standing near the door to the dining room right through the kitchen. _

_ “I’ll see you around?” Patrick asked them but was looking at David. _

_ David answered, “Mhm, sure.” _

_ Patrick walked over to Rachel who was with Alexis. She said, “Patrick, this is Alexis. Alexis this is my boyfriend, Patrick.” _

_ “It’s nice to meet you,” Patrick said with a smile. He couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder, seeing David watching them gave him a small thrill. _

_ “The game is spin the bottle,” Charlie said holding an empty beer bottle up in the air. There was a small group that formed on the floor of the living room. “I’ll start by spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on kisses me then it’ll be their turn to spin.” _

_ “Question,” David said his arm up in the air like he’s in class. “My sister is also playing, if we land on each other can we just spin again?” _

_ “Ew, David,” Alexis said, “We’re definitely going to spin again.” _

_ “Yeah, okay the only re-spin will be for the siblings if they land on each other,” Charlie said. “Here we go.” _

_ There are a few guys on Patrick’s baseball team, himself, Rachel, Stevie, David and Alexis, a few of the girls on the cheer squad, and a few other people Patrick doesn’t really know playing spin the bottle. _

_ Charlie spun first and landed on Stevie who then spun and landed on Alexis. Patrick noticed a small smirk on David’s face when Stevie looked to him. Alexis crawled seductively towards Stevie and they pecked on the lips. Alexis spun and landed on Eric, one of the guys on his baseball team. The game went on and he had to kiss Rachel, which whatever he kisses her like every day since they’re dating, a couple girls he doesn’t know, and Alexis, which was really weird for him. David kissed Stevie, a couple of girls on the cheer squad, Charlie, and Toby from his baseball team. Watching David kiss all these people was really bothering him and he doesn’t know why. He knows he likes David, thinks he’s cool and smart, and actually really genuine. Patrick knows he wishes he could spend more time with David, maybe actually be friends. He knows that they don’t really ever talk but that when they do it’s always really nice. Patrick realizes that he was disappointed in who he kissed during spin the bottle because he didn’t get to kiss the one person he really wished he could kiss. _

“Patrick,” David says shaking his shoulder a bit. Patrick turns his head to look at David whose eyebrows are knitted together. David asks, “Where did you just go?”

“I think I’m just really high,” Patrick says not wanting him to know about the flashback he just had. It makes David laugh so he’s happy that’s what he told him. 

After that the evening doesn’t last much longer. It’s getting late and they have a lot of work to continue doing tomorrow so Patrick says goodnight and decides to take an uber home since there shouldn’t be too much traffic at this time. 

Patrick gets home where he brushes his teeth, flosses, gets changed into his pyjama bottoms and his white undershirt, and gets into his bed. 

Patrick’s mind wanders back to that party and what happened after.

_ * Grade 9: First break-up * _

_ Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about the party and how he felt seeing David kiss all those people. He then thought about Rachel and how he felt seeing her kiss all those other people. He realized that he cared more about seeing David kissing other people more than he cared about his own girlfriend kissing other people. _

_ A couple of weeks after the party and a lot of thought behind this, Patrick decided to end things with Rachel. He told her how sorry he was but this wasn’t the right time for him to have a girlfriend, that he felt like it was too soon for him, and that he hopes they can still be friends. Everything he told her was the absolute truth. He doesn’t feel ready for a girlfriend, he does feel like this was all rushed and way too soon for him, and he really does want to be her friend. Rachel was really sad, she cried a little when he ended it but ultimately she told him that he was probably right, it might be too soon for them to be dating and they should probably get to know each other better as friends. _

_ Patrick felt lighter after the break up. He didn’t realize how much he didn’t like having a girlfriend, even if that girl was Rachel who he cares about. She’s one of the nicest girls he’s ever met and she’s really funny. They always had a blast when hanging out and talking. It’s when she would want to kiss or touch or do things Patrick didn’t feel ready for that it got complicated. _

_ The next day at lunch, Patrick walked into the cafeteria and looked around for where to sit. He’s sure he could still go sit with Rachel but she was with a bunch of girls and now that they aren’t a couple anymore he doesn’t feel right going to sit there. He could go sit with his friends from the team but his eye catches who he’d like to spend some more time with. _

_ “Can I sit here?” Patrick asked standing in front of where David and Stevie sat at a table alone. _

_ The two of them nodded so Patrick sat down across from them. David asked, “Why aren’t you sitting with your girlfriend?” _

_ “Rachel,” Stevie said. _

_ David looked at her and said, “What?” _

_ “Her name is Rachel,” Stevie said, clarifying. _

_ David pursed his lips at her and said, “K.” _

_ Stevie smirked at him before they both turned to look at Patrick. Patrick said, “Um, no, Rachel and I broke up.” _

_ Stevie said, “Broke up, huh?” before turning to look at David who just pressed his lips together. _

_ David asked, “What happened?” _

_ Patrick looked at David for a moment thinking about everything that led to breaking up with Rachel. He said, “I ended it. Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready to be in a relationship.” _

Patrick can’t sleep. He checks his phone and sees that it’s five in the morning. He gets out of bed and decides to go on a drive. He throws on some sweat pants and a hoodie over his t-shirt and goes down to the garage of his building. When Patrick moved to New York he came by car. Even though he was living in a city where it was kind of impossible to drive anywhere, he knew he couldn’t leave his car behind. He had worked hard to buy this car and for it to finally be all paid off and all his, he knew he couldn’t leave it behind. He has a parking spot in the garage of his building so he’s really lucky he has somewhere to keep his car when he doesn’t use it, which is a lot. 

Patrick drives out of the city and once he’s far enough out he decides to check Google to see if there’s anywhere nearby that he can go sit out in nature. He needs a quiet moment to himself. He finds that there’s a lake another half hour away so he drives there. 

Patrick makes it to Pine Meadow Lake which is an hour outside of the city. He parks his car and walks until he finds a spot to sit comfortably. The view is absolutely stunning. 

Patrick sits there staring out at the lake and the trees, and he listens to the birds and the sound of the water in the lake. He tries to clear his mind completely and to just focus on the sounds around him and the view in front of him. 

The same insistent thought comes crashing through his peaceful state. David Rose.

David Rose has been at the forefront of his mind ever since he walked into the gallery, hell he’s been at the forefront of his mind for years when they were in school together. Patrick knows that when they were in high school he had certain feelings for David that he couldn’t explain to himself because he wasn’t ready to nor did he even really understand what they were. He knew that he liked David and wanted to hang out with him but he just didn’t realize the extent of his feelings. He still doesn’t know but he’s starting to piece it all together.

Patrick knows that he never felt right when he was dating Rachel. They dated on and off for more than half of his life. He knows that every time they were ‘on’ he didn’t feel like himself, he felt like who he was expected to be, who he should have been. And he knows that every time they were ‘off’ he felt lighter, life felt easier to live but he also had this nagging thought in his head that he was wrong, that Rachel loves him and he shouldn’t throw it away on a whim. He knows that the last time they broke up, he knew that this was it for good. He knew that he couldn’t marry her because he couldn’t picture a happy life with her for the rest of time. Patrick loved Rachel, he still does but he’s not in love with her. He knows that he never was. 

Patrick knows that ever since he started working with David life in general has felt much more enjoyable. He looks forward to work every morning – he looks forward to waking up every morning. He doesn’t have this nagging thought in his mind anymore telling him that he’s making a mistake with his life. He knows that working in the gallery with David is exactly where he needs to be and that at large has to do with David. David who makes him laugh and smile. David who is so uncompromising and set in his ways. David who saved his life. David doesn’t know that he saved his life but he did. Patrick hated his life before moving to New York. He hated the job he had, he hated the life he lived, and he hated that he was stringing along the most amazing girl he’s ever met because he wasn’t able to be honest with her. 

Patrick wants to live an honest life; he just doesn’t know where to start. Patrick knows that the feelings he has for David have been there ever since he met him on that first day of high school. They never truly went away from the moment they graduated until he saw him again a couple of weeks ago; those feelings just stayed under the surface. Patrick was never ready to deal with his feelings for David but he thinks he is now. He knows that he is nowhere close to telling David about his feelings for him. All he knows is that he really likes spending time with David and doesn’t want to mess up their new found business relationship. He also knows that he needs more time to be able to completely process these feelings so he can better know what exactly he wants to do with them when the time comes. 

Patrick looks at his phone and sees that he needs to head back now if he wants to make it back home to shower and get dressed for work. There’s more traffic getting back into the city but he still makes it to work before David does. It’s not that he sees David differently now that he’s had this time to himself in nature to reflect on his feelings for him but he just sees him a lot more clearly than before. Patrick sees himself a lot more clearly than he ever has before. 


	6. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David invites Patrick to a halloween party at the club Stevie works at. The next morning, he has some realizations about his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!! This one is taking place on halloween. There's some flirting and teasing, a flashback, and some drunken moments. I hope you enjoy it ;)

[Thank you, V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts) for the suggestion on what David & Patrick would dress up as for Halloween. I used your idea. You're the best! <3 

* * *

**DAVID**

The redesign of the gallery is coming along so well. With Patrick’s investment, David was able to change some things in the gallery. Together they decided that the wood flooring looked great so they kept that, also they were newly put in a few years back when David leased the space so they just got someone to sand it down and make it look fresh and new again. They changed the white walls to a little bit of a darker cream shade. They removed all the art that was up almost immediately after Patrick was hired and were able to get it back to the artists whom all wanted their art back anyway so they could have them displayed elsewhere. David found a big, new, gorgeous wood desk for Kami at the reception near the front of the space. They put up some cute little lights along the wall where Kami’s desk is leaving ample space for the new artists work that will be displayed in the gallery. They also got some great new chandeliers for the space to give it enough light. They put up some curtains over the glass doors so that no one from the outside could see the new look of the gallery until the re-opening. 

Quicker than realized it’s the end of October and David invites Patrick to the big Halloween bash at the club Stevie works at. He says, “It’s a costume event, which I don’t really care for but I don’t want to be the only one not in costume so I’ll figure something out.”

“Sounds like fun, I’ll be there,” Patrick says with a small smile.

They decided to meet at the club at ten o’clock on Saturday, the night of the event. David gets to the bar dressed in – well, he’s dressed in his own clothes but they are Alexander McQueen and that’s who he is portraying tonight for Halloween. David heads to the bar and sees Stevie who decided to be a vampire for the night. She put in some red contact lenses and some fangs in her mouth with some fake blood down her chin. Her outfit is just black skinny jeans with a black tank top. She also has some fake blood down her neck to her cleavage. 

“Hi,” David says to her when he sits on one of the barstools. 

“Hi,” Stevie says as she starts to make him his drink. “Where’s your costume?” She teases.

“This is my costume… I’m Alexander McQueen,” He says gesturing to his clothes, “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Stevie says dripping in sarcasm making David roll his eyes at her. “Where’s _ Patrick _?” She says his name like there’s extra meaning behind it. 

She hands him his cosmopolitan and he says, “Thank you,” then adds, “I don’t know, I told him ten.”

“Oh,” Stevie says looking past him. 

David turns around and sees Patrick making his way over to him. He gets to him and says, “Hi,” with such a sweet little smile.

David smiles back and says, “Hi.”

“I thought you said you were going to try to find a costume for tonight,” Patrick tells him looking him up and down.

David can’t help the small blush he feels creeping up his neck at Patrick looking him over. He says, “I did, I’m Alexander McQueen dressed in clothes he designed.” 

Patrick suppresses a laugh, his lips in a tight line. Nodding his head he says, “Okay.”

“And you’re some sports guy, right?” David asks with a flip of his hand making Patrick laugh.

He says, “I’m Roy Halladay.” David gives him a look that says ‘I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about’ so Patrick adds, “He’s a baseball player. He played for the Toronto Blue Jays and the Philadelphia Phillies.” Patrick is dressed in the Blue Jays baseball uniform since that is his favorite team.

“K,” David says with a small smile. “What do you want to drink?” He asks motioning to the bar.

Patrick moves to stand next to where David is sitting, there is someone sitting in the barstool next to David’s so he kind of wedges himself in between the two stools making him stand _ very _ close to David, not that either are complaining about it. He sees Stevie and says, “Hey Stevie.”

“Hey, what can I get you?” She asks leaning forward.

Patrick orders a beer and she pops the cap and hands it off to him. He turns to face David, leaning his elbow on the bar. He says, “So I definitely win best costume between the two of us.”

David turns to face him bumping his knees into Patrick’s from where he’s standing next to him. “Excuse me? And what is wrong with my costume?” David asks more over the top than usual trying to play up his character.

Patrick doesn’t seem to notice since he smiles his normal sweet little button faced smile and says, “You’re not in a costume, David, you’re wearing clothes I’m sure I’ve seen you wear to work.”

David gasps. “You have not seen these clothes yet,” He says sternly making Patrick chuckle.

The two of them stay at the bar a while, drinking and talking about the gallery, about life, about anything. Eventually the guy sitting in the stool next to David got up and Patrick claimed it, the two of them sitting facing each other, knees slotted together, neither saying anything about it.

David excuses himself to the washroom making his way through the crowd that formed on the dance floor. He gets grabbed by a few people trying to get him to dance with them and he usually would go with it but he really has to pee and he has a very cute boy in a baseball outfit waiting for him at the bar. David realizes he’s a lot tipsier than he thought after relieving his bladder. As David makes his way back to Patrick their eyes meet and David can’t help the small smile forming on his face, Patrick smiling back at him. Just then, some guy grabs his waist and starts to grind on him. David removes the guy’s hands from him and says, “Not interested,” before walking away and back to Patrick.

“Sorry I couldn’t save your seat,” Patrick tells him when he sees that someone dressed as some sort of sexy cat is now sitting next to Patrick. 

“That’s okay,” David says putting himself in between Patrick and the sexy cat just as Patrick did earlier. 

Patrick finishes off the last of his beer and says, “My turn, I’ll be back.” 

David nods and sits in his vacant seat as he goes to the washroom. David orders them a couple of shots each while he waits.

Patrick returns not too long later and David stands to give him back the seat but he says, “No, I’m good, you sit.”

“Okay,” David says sitting back down. “I got us some shots.”

Patrick laughs and asks, “What are they?”

“They’re good just take it,” David says pushing the shot glass towards him. They both pick one up and shoot it back. Patrick makes a face making David laugh. “Need a moment before the next one?”

Patrick shakes his head. “Nope, let’s do it,” He says. 

David smirks at him as they both take their next shot and shoot it back letting the liquid go down their throats and warm them up from the inside.

“Do you want to dance?” Patrick asks him out of nowhere.

“Yeah, let’s go,” David says making Patrick smile wide. 

David and Patrick dance together like two friends would dance, with more space between them than David would prefer and barely any touching at all. _ Its fine, _David thinks. Patrick still asked him to dance and he’s getting drunk with him. They’re having fun hanging out outside of work and David is having a blast. 

By almost two in the morning the two of them are very drunk. David says into Patrick’s ear, “I want to get some food, I’m starving!”

Patrick agrees, nodding his head. “Same!” He says back. 

“I’m gonna go tell Stevie,” David tells him. The two of them walk to the bar and David says over the music to Stevie, “Me and Patrick are gonna go get food around here.”

“You said you’d wait for me to finish work,” Stevie leans forward on the bar to tell him.

David says, “Yeah we still will, call me when you finish I’ll come back to meet you.”

“Okay,” Stevie says. “Take care of drunkie over there,” She adds nodding towards Patrick behind him with a small smirk on her lips.

“K byeeee,” David says dragging out the word. He grabs Patrick’s arm and leads him out of the loud, busy club. 

They get outside and cool air hits them. It feels good compared to how hot it was inside. They decide to go to the pizza place across the street getting a couple of slices each and a plate of fries to share with some bottles of water. 

Once they finish their food, David says, “I told Stevie I’d wait for her to finish work and go home with her. You can come crash at our place if you want, we don’t live too far.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Patrick says slurring on his words a bit. 

It’s not much longer till Stevie finishes up. David buying her some pizza to go and they go outside to meet her. The three of them hop in a cab that takes less than ten minutes to get to David and Stevie’s apartment. 

“Thanks for letting me crash here,” Patrick says as he stumbles his way inside the apartment.

“No problem,” Stevie says giving a pointed look to David.

David glares at her and Patrick says, “I’ll just crash on the couch,” as he makes his way over to it.

“You should stay with David, he has a really big bed,” Stevie says. David catches her innuendo and shoots her another glare and mouthing to her ‘I hate you’. 

“Oh,” Patrick says, “No, is okay, I- I don’t want to impose.” He tries to speak like he normally does but his drunken state is making him slur and stumble on his words. 

“It’s fine, c’mon drunkie,” David says waving his hand towards himself telling Patrick to follow him. 

They get to David’s bedroom and Patrick looks around. He says, “Wow, nice room.”

“Thanks,” David says softly. 

Patrick removes the top of his costume revealing a white undershirt. David looks away to not get caught starring but _ fuck, Patrick has nice arms,_ David thinks. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of grey joggers and says, “Um, if you need them,” as he puts them on the bed near where Patrick is standing. 

“Thanks,” Patrick says picking them up.

David grabs his own pair of black joggers and a t-shirt. “You can put those on in here if you want, um I’m just going to go to the washroom,” David says before leaving the room. 

David changes and tries to do as much of his nightly skin routine as he can but he is still pretty damn tipsy and all he can think about is Patrick in his bedroom wearing a t-shirt showing off his arms that are too damn _ perfect _ to be always hidden under those button-up shirts. 

David pours them both a glass of water and heads back to his room. Patrick is standing near David’s dresser looking at the Polaroid pictures that he hung up above it. “Here you go,” David says handing him a glass. 

“Thanks,” He says taking the glass and taking a large gulp. “Nice pictures.”

“Thanks,” David says as he puts his glass down on his bedside table. 

Patrick tells him he’s going to go use the washroom so David closes the lights in his room safe for the bedside lamp and gets into bed.

**PATRICK**

Patrick gets back from the washroom and sees David in bed with just the bedside lamp on. He’s in a white t-shirt that says DON’T on it in bold black letters and Patrick has never seen David in a t-shirt and the sight is absolutely stunning. David has strong arms that you can’t tell he has under those bulky sweaters he wears. His ass also looked amazing in those black joggers; he stole a glance when he moved to put his glass down on the bedside table. 

Patrick gets into the bed next to David, suddenly feeling more sober than he has all night. He can feel his heart beating really fast and he’s willing it to slow the fuck down. David’s bed is so comfortable; Patrick lowers himself in and brings the covers up to his chest. 

David takes a moment to close the light but eventually he does and they are enclosed in darkness. He says softly, “Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick says back just as softly.

This isn’t the first time they’ve shared a bed. 

_ * Grade 9: End of school year party * _

_ Patrick didn’t really want to come to this party but his friends on the baseball team said it would be good for him since he and Rachel broke up a few months ago. Also, the school year just ended and this was a party to celebrate that. _

_ Patrick stayed with the guys most of the night as he watched the room seeing who was coming and who was going. He was on his second beer and he really had to pee so he went upstairs to find a washroom. It was Charlie’s house so he remembered that the washroom upstairs should be the second door to the left. He opened the door and sure enough it was the washroom but with David Rose inside. _

_ “Oh, sorry,” Patrick stumbled on his words. “I didn’t think anyone was in here, the door was unlocked.” _

_ David was sitting on the edge of the tub. He looked up to meet Patrick’s eyes and he noticed they looked a little wet. David said, “Oh, whoops, thought I locked it,” his words sounded a bit off – a little slurred. Then Patrick noticed the small bottle of vodka in David’s hand. _

_ Patrick closed the door behind him and stood against the sink facing David. He asked, “Are you okay?” _

_ “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” David asked swinging his hand that had the bottle in it. He saw Patrick look to the bottle and said, “Jus havin a little fun, you know? School’s over!” and he took a swig of the bottle, he grimaced at the taste. _

_ “Why are you drinking alone in the washroom than if you just want to have fun? There’s a whole party happening down there,” Patrick told him getting concerned now. Why would David want to be alone? _

_ “No one likes me and I’ve spent the last year with all those people down there. I’m so happy this year is over but then in three months we need to come right back and have to see all these pricks again,” David rambled moving his hands a lot. He’s still holding the bottle and if there was still enough liquid inside maybe it would spill over but the bottle looked about 2/3 done. _

_ Patrick was stuck on what David just said. How could he think no one likes him? “I like you,” Patrick told him wanting him to not feel so alone but it’s also the truth. He does like David. He’s liked him since the moment they met and he wished he had spent more time with him this year. _

_ David smiled at him then rolled his eyes. He said, “That’s not what I meant.” _

_ Patrick was about to say something when David suddenly said, “I’m hungry. Can we go get some food?” _

_ Patrick sighed but gave David a reassuring smile. “Yeah, just give me a minute, I still need to use the washroom,” He said. _

_ “Oh right,” David said before he started laughing his ass off. He attempted to stand but almost fell over. Patrick reached forward and held him up. David was pressed up against him with his hand against his chest. “Sorry,” David said and took a step back. “I’ll just wait outside for you.” _

_ “Okay,” Patrick said and watched as David left him alone. The bottle on the floor with the rest of what was inside spilt on the tiled floor. Patrick locked the door and emptied out his bladder before cleaning up the mess on the floor. _

_ Patrick said a quick goodbye to his friends when they stopped him down the stairs and went outside to meet David who was sitting on the steps struggling to look at his phone, he had one eye closed as he scrolled through. _

_ “Ready?” Patrick asked as he passed him on the steps. _

_ David looked up and said, “Yep, yeah, let’s go.” _

_ “There’s a 24-hour McDonald’s a few blocks away,” Patrick said as they began to walk away from the party. _

_ David ran his hand through his hair and Patrick wished he could touch it. It looked so soft and thick and – David said, “Mmm, perfect.” _

_ The two of them walked in relative silence for the short walk. They got inside and placed their orders, David insisting on paying for both of them since Patrick saved him from that awful party. _

_ Patrick told David to find them a place to sit and he would wait for the food. He took their trays and went to sit across from David at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. _

_ “Thanks,” David said when Patrick placed his tray in front of him. He grabbed his burger and unwrapped it, taking a big bite out of it. Patrick just watched him and David noticed so he covered his mouth with his hand and said, “Sorry,” but it was muffled from the food and his hand. _

_ Patrick laughed making David also laugh. He said, “I’m guessing it’s really good.” _

_ “Mm, mhm,” David hummed as he nodded giving him the smallest smile, his mouth twisted up to the side like he didn’t actually want to be smiling but he was. “So… what are your plans for the summer?” David asked him before taking a sip of his cola. _

_ “Not much planned but um, I’ll probably just be playing a lot of baseball,” Patrick said with a shrug. “What about you?” _

_ “We usually go to Europe for the whole summer,” David said casually. _

_ Patrick nodded. “Cool, where are you all going?” He asked before taking another bite of his burger. _

_ “My parents will probably go to Italy. I might go to Greece with Alexis, she keeps talking about going there and it’s not like my parents care too much to go with her so I’ll be forced to go with her even though she always complains when I’m around,” David rambled. “You’re looking at me like I just told you your puppy died.” _

_ Patrick shook his head and said, “Sorry, no. It’s just – no it’s none of my business, sorry.” _

_ David laughed. “I was mostly kidding. You can ask me whatever you want,” He told him with more seriousness than he has seen all night. _

_ “It just kind of made me sad to think you aren’t going somewhere you want to because you’re feeling obliged to go with your sister. I think it’s great that you’re going to stay with her because it’s probably the safest move and you shouldn’t be alone in a foreign country, you don’t really know anyone or maybe you do, I don’t know – I,” Patrick started to ramble but then David started laughing. “What’s so funny?” _

_ “You are,” David said. “I thought I was a rambler.” _

_ “You are a rambler,” Patrick said tossing a fry at him. _

_ David gasps and tosses a fry back at him. He said, “Well so are you.” There’s a quiet moment between them then David said, “I know people in Europe, we go every year that I’ve met people along the way. I do go to places I want to but I also worry a lot about Alexis, she – well she’s a wild card and has gotten into some sticky situations. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to her. Even if I go with her though she’ll probably ditch me and end up in Amsterdam or something.” _

_ “I think that’s nice that you worry about her,” Patrick said. “Um, you know, she is your little sister. I don’t have any siblings but I’m really close to my cousins and I feel really protective of the younger ones too.” _

_ David smiled and said, “I don’t have any cousins. What’s that like?” _

_ Patrick told him about how at his birthdays he sometimes will have two parties one when school ended with his friends and then another with family and all his cousins. _

_ Once they finished their food they made their way back outside in the warm early summer night. Patrick said, “You can come crash at my place if you want, I live like five minutes from here.” _

_ David looked around and said, “Yeah, okay. I don’t really know where I am anyway,” with a small chuckle. _

_ Patrick led the short distance back to his place and when they got to his house he said, “Act sober cause my mom waits up for me so she’s going to see us come in.” _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” David said patting Patrick’s chest once before heading up the stairs. Patrick muttered to himself, “Oh my God,” before running up the steps to catch up to David. He unlocked the door and sure enough his mom is lying down on the sofa with the TV on at barely an audible level. _

_ Patrick toed off his shoes and tapped on David’s shoulder pointing to his also. David followed suit taking his shoes off and leaving them next to Patrick’s. _

_ “Patrick?” _

_ “Hi, mom, yeah it’s me,” Patrick said stepping into the empty doorway of the living room. _

_ “What time is it? I must have fallen asleep,” Marcy said. _

_ Patrick said, “I’m a little later than I thought I would be. David and I stopped for some McDonald’s after the party.” _

_ David stepped into view and said, “Hi, Mrs. Brewer. Sorry if we woke you.” _

_ Marcy stood making her way over to them and said, “Oh, it’s no worries, dear. It’s nice to meet you.” _

_ “You too,” David said with a smile. _

_ “Is it okay if David sleeps here tonight?” Patrick asked. _

_ Marcy said, “Of course, if it’s okay with your parents,” looking to David. _

_ “Yeah, I called them earlier, they said it was fine,” David lied. Patrick looked at him, suppressing a smile. _

_ “Okay then it is fine by me,” Marcy said with her signature bright smile. _

_ “We’re gonna go to bed now,” Patrick said. _

_ Marcy said, “Your father is sleeping so be quiet on your way up. Night, my sweet boy,” she said taking Patrick’s face and kissed him on the cheek. _

_ “Night, mom,” Patrick said and started for the stairs. _

_ David said, “Night, Mrs. Brewer,” before following Patrick upstairs. _

_ They walked quietly up the stairs and into Patrick’s bedroom. Patrick opened the lamp on his desk and closed the door. Patrick saw David look around the room and said, “Nice room.” _

_ “Thanks,” Patrick said. He was sure David’s room must be a lot nicer. Patrick’s was painted blue and he had a lot of baseball or hockey player posters up on his walls and some trophies from competitions his team has won on his bookshelf. Patrick went to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of pyjama bottoms and two t-shirts. He said, “If you want something else to sleep in,” handing him one of the sets. _

_ David took the clothes from him and said, “Thanks, um, where’s your washroom?” _

_ Patrick pointed him in the right direction and changed in his bedroom into his pyjamas. When David came back he told him to get comfortable and he went to use the washroom. _

_ Patrick came back to his bedroom and David was asleep in his bed. Patrick smiled at him and closed his bedroom door and lamp and then got into bed beside David. _

_ He whispered, “Goodnight, David.” _

_ “Goodnight, Patrick,” David mumbled back as he shifted closer to him. _

_ Patrick was about to say something when David snored every lightly next to him so he sighed and let it go for tonight and trying to fall asleep next to someone he’s been thinking a lot about. _

_ The next morning, David woke up in a bit of a startle. He sat upright quickly and groaned loudly gripping his head in the process. “What -” David started to say when he saw Patrick sitting up next to him in bed. “Right,” David said realizing where he was and what happened last night. _

_ “Morning,” Patrick said with a small smile. _

_ David, to Patrick’s relief, smiled back and said, “Morning. Um, thanks for letting me crash here last night. I must have been a wreck…” _

_ “No,” Patrick said quickly. “Um, no you weren’t. You’re welcome, it wasn’t any problem,” He added. _

_ David chuckled and said, “I should get going.” He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. _

_ “Oh, um, okay,” Patrick stumbled on his words. David nodded and left the room for the washroom. _

_ David was quick and came back by the time Patrick got out of bed. “Thanks again for yesterday and um, could you not say anything about how I acted yesterday in the washroom of that party? It’s kind of embarrassing,” David said. _

_ “I won’t, promise,” Patrick told him. “Here, let me walk you out.” _

_ David nodded and the two of them walked down the stairs. Marcy was up and offered the boys breakfast. David ended up staying for breakfast not being able to turn down the meal and coffee. Patrick said goodbye to David shortly after and didn’t see him for the rest of the summer. _

**DAVID**

David shifts on the bed trying to get onto the other side but is stopped. He peeks his eye open and sees a sleeping Patrick next to him. _ Oh right, _ David remembers the night before. He opens his eyes fully and sees that Patrick has his arm around his midsection and he’s facing him, his lips are slightly parted and he’s making the softest little noise in his sleep.

David can’t help but stare at Patrick in this moment. This uninterrupted, blissful, private moment. David never thought that this would happen. Granted, nothing happened. They fell asleep after being a little more than tipsy last night and woke up now to a way too beautiful looking Patrick. David remembers the last and only other time he woke up in bed next to Patrick. He was the one who was super drunk and passed out at Patrick’s house. The next morning he had a pounding headache and had breakfast with Patrick and his parents before going home and not seeing him again until the new school year. 

David thinks about everything that’s happened in the more than double the amount of time since that day and is happy about how things have ended up. He’s gotten Patrick back into his life and more so than ever before. 

David really wants to reach out and touch Patrick’s face but he stops himself. _ That would be weird, _ David thinks to himself. He thinks about how weird life is to have brought them together again, as friends and business partners but he can’t help but wonder if there could be more. He knows it can’t be real. Patrick’s straight - or even if he isn’t, David’s having his doubts on what Patrick’s preferences are - he can’t be into David. David thinks that if Patrick liked him like that he would have made a move, wouldn’t he? David tries to snap himself out of thinking about this but it’s hard to do when he’s watching him sleep peacefully next to him. Patrick’s arm tightens around David and David’s insides flip around and he has those butterflies from before but they’re so much stronger now. David realizes how much he likes Patrick as more than just a friend and what the actual fuck is he supposed to do with that realization now? 


	7. Feeling One Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David fires the artist they were planning on using to display in the gallery. Patrick starts to feel like his feelings are one sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday which means the next chapter is up!! Sorry this one isnt very long but I hope to make it up in the next few. Thank you for your continued support on this fic and all you beautiful people who are leaving me such nice comments, you're too kind! Enjoy! 💕

** PATRICK **

Patrick is working upstairs at the computer when David comes into work on Monday. He walks up the stairs with his bag on his arm and some white rounded sunglasses on. He’s wearing this grey sweater, at least Patrick thinks it’s a sweater, it’s kind of confusing but it looks really good on him.

“Hi,” David says taking his sunglasses off. “So bit of a problem but I think it can be fixed in time.”

“Hi,” Patrick says as he stands to walk toward where David is. He crosses his arm and asks, “Okay… what is it?”

“So we need a new artist to display,” David says simply.

Patrick furrows his brows and asks, “What? What happened to the other one?”

“Um, yeah that didn’t work out. I don’t really want to get into it,” David says with a flip of his wrist.

Patrick sighs running his hand down his face. He asks, “David, are you going to find another artist in the next couple of weeks because if it didn’t dawn on you, we re-open in a month.”

“You don’t think I’ve realized this?! I’m trying not to freak out about it here,” David says voice rising to a higher pitched tone. “What are we going to do?!”

Patrick goes to stand right in front of David and puts his hands on either one of David’s arms and squeezes tight. He says, “It’s okay, look, we’ll figure something out together.”

David looks into Patrick’s eyes and instantly feels calmer. He takes a deep breath and says, “Okay.”

Patrick squeezes David’s arms one more time then says, “Let’s get to work.”

They start to search for other artists they can display in the gallery but it’s getting really difficult. David’s worked with a bunch before and doesn’t have a good relationship with any of them or there’s some who just flat out refuse to display their art because of the reviews the gallery got before.

There’s a banging on the front door and the two of them get up and look down. Kami gets up from her desk and looks up at the two of them, she asks, “Do I get that?”

“DAVID! Open up!” The voice calls from outside.

David knows that voice. “Shit,” He says as he makes his way downstairs. “I’ll handle this,” He says to Kami. Patrick is right on his heels wondering what the hell is going on but ultimately going right with his business partner wanting to make sure everything is okay.

Patrick stays close behind David as he opens the door to reveal a tall, gorgeous man who looks pissed. “Sebastien –,” David says but is cut off.

Sebastien pushes his way inside and says, “What the actual fuck man? You just end our deal for displaying my photographs, my _art_, out of nowhere? Real fucking professional.”

“Who are you and why are you in our gallery yelling at him?” Patrick asks crossing his arms over his chest. He’s starting to get really annoyed at how he’s speaking to David.

“_Our_ gallery? And who are you?” Sebastien asks instead.

David sighs. He says, “Patrick is my business partner and Sebastien _was_ our artist but I fired him yesterday and he’s clearly not taking it well.”

“You’re damn fucking right I’m not taking it well. You just randomly fucking fire me for no reason. What? Is it because I stopped calling you to hook up?” Sebastien snaps.

“What?” Patrick asks hurt evident in his voice. He turns to look at David who groans closing his eyes. “You two were dating?”

He opens them and looks to Patrick. He says, “No, we were _not_ dating. We used to hook up but I stopped trying to reach out to see him over a month ago…”

Sebastien scoffs. “You’re a fucking asshole, David, and a terrible lay. I don’t even want to display my overqualified photos in this dump you call a gallery,” He says.

“I am _not_ a terrible lay!” David says super offended.

Patrick rolls his eyes, _really that’s what matters right now, _he thinks. Patrick says, “You better leave before I call the cops. I never want to see you anywhere near here or him ever again.” Sebastien scoffs but doesn’t make a move to leave so Patrick snaps, “Get the fuck out!”

Sebastien puts his hands up and walks out the door. The room is suddenly very quiet, too quiet. David says, “Patrick –”

“Not now, David. I’m gonna go take a break, go get a tea,” He says then walks out the door without his coat. It’s a bit cooler out now in just his button down shirt but his skin feels too hot. The nerve of that guy! Who did he think he was banging on _their_ door? Yelling at _his_ business partner? What a pretentious fucking prick. Patrick groans as he runs a hand down his face.

He walks a couple of blocks before heading inside of a coffee shop and ordering a tea. He takes his tea and sits down in a far corner wanting to just take a moment to himself to think about what in the hell just happened. David was dating – no, he was sleeping with this Sebastian guy, who is the biggest prick he’s ever encountered. Seriously, what was David thinking? Sure, Sebastien was good looking but he’s such an asshole! Is that David’s type? Does he go for guys who treat him like shit? Patrick feels sad thinking about that. David doesn’t deserve to be treated that way but neither does Patrick. Patrick’s realized over the past few weeks how much he actually cares for and likes David as more than just business partners and friends.

Patrick just got hit with a big realization that his feelings have been one sided this entire time. He never knew for sure if David had any feelings for him in the same way he’s been having feelings but he thought with how their relationship keeps evolving and they keep getting closer and getting to know each other that maybe there was a chance David felt the same way. David did say that he stopped trying to meet up with Sebastian over a month ago so that was before they went out to the museum together. It still doesn’t change the fact that David was sleeping with a client and the biggest asshole on top of it.

Patrick shakes himself out of it and decides to head back. Now he knows that David doesn’t have feelings for him and never has and he can try to move on.

Patrick walks back into the gallery and is met with a pacing David. “Oh, thank God,” He says when he sees Patrick. “I was so worried; I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Of course I was coming back, David, this is still our business,” Patrick says. He walks past David and heads up the stairs to their combined office space. David follows him upstairs.

Patrick sits down on the sofa and David sits next to him but with more than enough space between them. He says, “I’m sorry about what happened. I never meant for this. At first I thought we could still display Sebastian’s work in the gallery without me and him still seeing each other but then he kept texting me and it was becoming too much so I fired him. I’m really sorry that he came in here like that.”

“It’s fine, David, it is what it is. I just don’t want you to think it’s okay to have someone you were dating speak to you that way. He’s a fucking asshole and you deserve way better than that,” Patrick says. David’s mouth twists to the side and Patrick can tell he’s trying to not let it show that he wants to smile. “What?” He asks.

“It’s just – I’ve never heard you swear before and you swore at Sebastian and you just did again,” David says with a small shrug. “It’s just really h- different. But you’re right. Sebastian is a fucking asshole and I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Glad you agree,” Patrick says with a small laugh. “So let’s get back to finding a new artist.”

** DAVID **

Fucking Sebastien. Really? He really had to come into _his_ business and yell at him in front of Patrick? _Ugh, I hate that guy_, David thinks to himself. Now Patrick stormed off and David has no idea what to do. Why did Patrick storm off? David starts to pace back and forth on the floor worrying himself to death on what is going on with Patrick. Is he going to come back? He can’t just quit, can he? David doesn’t want to do all of this without Patrick. He needs him. David just doesn’t understand why Patrick would storm out like that.

_ * Grade 10: Theater club * _

_ Start of a new school year but David didn’t care to see anyone other than Stevie, and maybe Patrick. They did have some good moments together, though few and far between. David was thankful that Stevie was in his grouping again this year which means they have all of their classes together. David found out that there is a theater group that started and they are going to put on a play at the end of the year. He found out all there needed to know and signed up for auditions. _

_ David and Charlie, the organizer of the play, have gotten close since they started working together after school to work on the play. Charlie’s not a new student but she wasn’t in David’s class last year and never noticed her before but she’s really smart, sweet, and cute. _

_ David invited her to have lunch with him and Stevie one day. The three of them were sitting at the table when Patrick came up to them. David was sitting next to Charlie and Stevie was sitting in front of them. “Can I join you guys?” Patrick asked. _

_ “Sure, sit,” Stevie said scooting over so Patrick could sit in front of David. _

_ “Hi, I’m Charlie, we haven’t met,” Charlie said to Patrick. _

_ Patrick said, “I’m Patrick, nice to meet you.” _

_ “So how’s the play stuff going, you two?” Stevie asked looking between David and Charlie. _

_ “Play stuff?” Patrick asked. _

_ Stevie looked to Patrick and said, “David joined the theater crew,” before biting into her celery stick. _

_ “David’s the lead in the play I organized,” Charlie told him. “He’s so talented,” She added with a small blush coloring her cheeks. _

_ David knocked his shoulder into hers and said, “Thanks, so are you. This play is going to be great.” _

_ They continued to talk about the play and David noticed a hint of sadness maybe in Patrick’s eye. He wasn’t sure what it was but suddenly Patrick wasn’t as positive and happy as he usually is. Maybe something is going on at home. David didn’t think too much of it. If Patrick wanted to talk about it, he would. _

_ Later that week, David was walking into the cafeteria with Stevie and saw Patrick sitting with Rachel and some other people. They were looking at each other and Rachel had the biggest smile on her face. David nudged Stevie’s shoulder and nodded his head towards them. He asked, “That’s back on?” _

_ Stevie looked to who he was motioning to and said, “Guess so,” with a shrug of her shoulders. “Why do you care?” She asked with a smirk on her face. _

_ Patrick then looked over at them and David caught his eye. Patrick looked away just as quickly as he had looked at him and put his arm around Rachel’s shoulders and kissing her on the head. _

_ David said, “I don’t,” then he and Stevie went to their usual table and he tried to forget about what just happened. What in the hell even did just happen? _

** _ PATRICK _ **

_ Seeing David flirting with some girl right across from him was weird. Patrick wasn’t sure why he was even weirded out by it. Maybe because he thought David was gay but here he was flirting with this girl Charlie. He didn’t even know why he cared in the first place who David flirted with or hung out with or whatever. He hadn’t seen David in months nor have they even spoken much since they’ve been back at school. He wasn’t placed in the same group as David this year which he was really disappointed in because it meant they didn’t have any classes together so they didn’t see each other often. That’s why Patrick asked to have lunch with them but then he met Charlie and he saw them talking about the play and being super flirty and it just made Patrick’s stomach do uncomfortable flips. Not what he was used to when he saw David. _

_ Patrick ended up asking around a bit about David’s sexuality because he was way too curious to let it go but he also tried to be really subtle about it and not pry too much where people start to question why he was asking. He ended up finding out from Rachel because she and Alexis, David’s younger sister, have become really close. Alexis had told Rachel that David identified as pansexual. Patrick didn’t know what that meant so he did some research and found out that you are attracted to the person without looking at their gender. Patrick felt sort of defeated in a way. At first Patrick thought David only liked boys and that was fine because there weren’t any gay kids at his school that he knew of but now knowing that David also likes girls, or well, he likes people in general, is something that makes his stomach do that weird flip again, the same one he felt when he saw David with Charlie earlier. Patrick tried to let it all go and be happy that David found somebody he liked. The last time he saw David, he was upset and drinking alone in the washroom at a party because he thought that no one liked him. Now David had Charlie who obviously liked him. Patrick decided to be happy for him even if he had this weird feeling inside of him at seeing them together. He pushed it down deep and tried to just ignore it. _

_ Patrick started hanging out with Rachel more since they started school and this week especially he felt like he kind of needed her in a way. They decided to get back together. They thought that maybe now that they are a year older they would be ready to be in a relationship. Patrick thought that maybe things would be different this year between him and Rachel. He was willing to give it a try even with this small nagging voice telling him it won’t work out. _

He and Patrick tried finding a new artist to display their art, photographs, drawings, anything, but it was proving to be a lot more difficult than they were hoping for.

“How about we take a break and grab some lunch?” Patrick suggests.

“Do you mind going to pick up food and bringing it back here? I’ll continue looking for someone,” David asks instead.

Patrick looks shocked but nods and says, “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

David nods, “It is,” he says simply. He takes out his wallet and hands Patrick some money for their meals.

Patrick says, “No it’s okay –,”

“I had an ex come in here today and disrupt everything, just please take it, let me pay for lunch, it’s the least I could do,” David says pushing the money into Patrick’s hand.

Patrick gives him a small smile and takes the money. “Thanks,” He says before grabbing his coat and heading out for their lunch.

David continues to think of whom they could hire but it’s futile. He grabs his sketchbook out of his bag and continues on his latest drawing that he was working on. David’s been drawing since he was a young boy. He loves being able to create something from just looking at it. David’s specialty is portraits but he also loves to draw objects or landscapes like the beach or a flowerbed. David has a lot of drawings of his sister and mother, especially in his early days of drawing. Lately, he has a lot of drawings of Patrick. The latest one he’s been working on is of Patrick the day before when he was still asleep in his bed. He started yesterday after Patrick left not wanting the image of a sleeping Patrick to leave his mind. He already has so much of the sketch done; he had been working on it almost all day yesterday. David’s never showed anyone his sketchbook, not since he was a kid and his parents and sister always wanted to see his work. As David grew older he became more self-conscious of his work and didn’t want to show it to anyone. He was able to get over that fear and show Stevie when they moved in together but that’s only because they’ve been friends since high school and were now living together. Stevie told him that he needed to show people his art because it was _really_ good but he just never felt that way about his own work.

David told Patrick he would continue to look for an artist but he can’t stop working on his sketch. They’ll find a new artist together, David’s sure of it.


	8. David Rose: Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David agrees to display his drawings in the gallery. Patrick spends Thanksgiving with David and Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday and that means there's another chapter for yall! Thank you for the continued support and your lovely comments, it means so much to me! Hope you like this one! :)
> 
> P.s. did yall hear the podcast of Dan talking season 1 of schitts creek?! I could listen to this man talk about the show and the characters all day long!!! 😭😍😍😍💕

**PATRICK**

_ * David: Lost in his own world * _

_ Patrick has noticed David working in a black notebook since the beginning of last year. David always has a black notebook with him and Patrick was way too curious to know what was inside. Was David drawing in the notebook? Was David writing down his thoughts and feelings in the notebook? Was David keeping notes for school in the notebook? There were so many possibilities that had Patrick’s mind spinning.  _

_ Any time Patrick saw David sitting alone in the library or at his desk he noticed the notebook open with David’s hand moving quickly in the notebook. Patrick decided that David was drawing just from how it looked to him as he watched him. David would sometimes twist the book around and that couldn’t be him writing in it so it must be drawings. Patrick really wanted to see David’s drawings. He must be really good. David was incredible – so talented, in the end of year school play and Patrick knew that David was an artist. He just wished they were closer so that maybe David would show him his notebook. _

David didn’t realize when Patrick came back until he was placing their food containers onto the coffee table where David was nose deep in his black notebook. Could that be the same one from high school?  _ No, obviously not, that was a million years ago, he must have so many of these _ , Patrick thinks to himself. David snatches his book up to his chest when he realizes Patrick is there. 

Patrick laughs and says, “Lost in your own world there, huh?” 

David closes the book and says, “Hmm? No, I’m good – starving,” as he opens up the container and says, “Mmm, thanks,” before digging right in, leaving the notebook closed next to his leg on the sofa. 

Patrick chuckles as he sits next to David opening his own lunch. They mostly eat in silence but it’s never awkward even with the blowup that just happened. 

**DAVID**

Patrick didn’t ask him what he was drawing or to see his notebook. David was taken aback by this. Anyone who ever noticed him drawing in his notebook asked to see what he was drawing and when he told them no and that it was personal they would push to see or they would just call him names. David didn’t like to show people his drawings, they were personal and just for him. Why should he be forced to show someone he barely knew what he was drawing? Or even someone he was hooking up with or friends with? If they truly respected him they would leave it alone and not bother asking. If David wanted to show people his drawings he would. David tries not to let his heart eyes show throughout lunch. Sweet Patrick who had his back and stood up for him with Sebastien, who has been a saving grace this whole process of re-opening the gallery, who has been a great friend to him, who doesn’t force him or expect him to be anybody other than himself, and who lets him be his neurotic, anxiety ridden, uncompromising self. David was falling more and more for Patrick every day and he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t help himself. 

A couple of hours later while they are still stuck on who will be their new artist, David decides that he wants to show Patrick some of his drawings. The two of them are on the sofa and David’s notebook is still sitting next to him. He picks it up and says to Patrick, “Um, so less than a handful of people have seen my drawings.”

Patrick focuses all his attention on David seeing the notebook clutched to his chest. He smiles at him and David continues, “You didn’t push me to see them or even ask me what was inside. I really, um, appreciate that. So I’d like to show you a few, if you’d like.”

“Of course, I would,” Patrick says with a bright smile making David twist his mouth to the side in an attempt to hide his smile. He adds, “I’ve wondered about your notebook since the ninth grade but it was never my place to ask what was inside. I figured if you wanted to show me, you would,” with a small shrug.

David lets the smile take over his face because this –  _ this  _ is why David was falling for Patrick. He puts his notebook down on his lap and looks down at it as he opens it up. He says, “This notebook is relatively new. I only have a few drawings in here. All my other ones are in other notebooks at home.” 

Patrick looks down at the notebook in David’s lap and on the first page where David flipped open the book is a drawing of Stevie. It’s just of her face and it’s absolutely stunning. The details, the shading, it’s all just so amazing. Patrick says, “Wow, that’s beautiful, David.”

“Thanks,” David mutters as he flips the next page. 

The next drawing is of Kami sitting at her desk with her head in her hands as she looks out the window. Patrick is quiet as he looks at his drawings and it’s driving David crazy. David flips to the next picture and it’s one of Patrick, like the one of Stevie, it’s just his face. 

Patrick looks up at David and says, “This is amazing, David. You’re very talented.”

David can’t help the blush that creeps onto his face. He says, “You think so?”

“I don’t know much about art but I do know that these are incredibly well done and they don’t even look like drawings, they look like you captured them on camera,” Patrick tells him. David covers his mouth with his hand to hide his grin. Patrick asks, “Can I see more?”

David nods and flips to the next page which is another drawing of Patrick. In this one it’s of him smiling wide like he had just been laughing and he’s sitting on the sofa that they are sitting on right now. Patrick smiles and asks, “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm, sure,” David says as he nods. 

“Why are the drawings of me the only ones that have color and more specifically blue?” Patrick asks with a small smirk.

“I never draw with color but when I first drew you it felt like something was missing so I added some blue around your portrait and it just felt right so on the other ones I drew of you I added blue to them and it just works,” David tells him, twisting one of his rings around on his finger. 

Patrick smiles at him and puts his hand on the notebook to flip to the next page but David stops him. He looks at him quizzically and David says, “It’s not finished yet.”

“I don’t mind,” Patrick says simply. David hesitates. He’s conflicted on showing Patrick this latest drawing he’s been working on because of how intimate it really is and they aren’t like that with each other so Patrick just might find it really invasive. Patrick sees his hesitation and says, “It’s okay, you can show me when it’s done, or not, it’s up to you.”

David wants to show him now because of those sweet words but he’s feeling way too hesitant so he decides not to. He closes the notebook and says, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Patrick asks tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“For not pushing me to show you my drawings,” David says with a small shrug, lips pressed together.

“You know, you should be the artist we display. Your drawings are incredible and that’s the kind of art that people would buy. And you’ve been drawing since – well I’ve seen you drawing since the ninth grade but maybe you started before, anyway, you have a lot of works that we could blow up or keep small but this is the art we should display, David, your art in your gallery,” Patrick tells him with a proud smile. 

“ _ Our  _ gallery, and I can’t…” David trails off looking away from Patrick’s hopeful eyes.

Patrick takes David’s hand in his and says, “You’re very talented, David. I understand that you’re hesitant, especially after not showing many people your art but you don’t need to be. From the handful of drawings I just saw I know that this is what people would buy because I would and I’m not an art guy.” David takes a deep breath as he listens to what Patrick has to say. Patrick then adds with a squeeze of his hands, “It’s up to you. We can try to find someone else, it’s not a problem. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to pressure you or force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

David nods his head absorbing Patrick’s words even though it’s quite difficult with him holding his hands. David knows Patrick is sincere in his words so he says, “Okay, let’s do it. I’ll display my art.”

Patrick’s face lights up and he has the biggest grin on his face. He moves forward and hugs David tightly. David wraps his arms around Patrick hugging him back letting a small laugh escape his mouth also making Patrick laugh. They pull apart and Patrick says, “This is going to be great, David, trust me.”

“I trust you,” David says back immediately surprising himself with how fast he said that and knowing it to be true. David has a really hard time trusting people. He only really trusts Stevie and Kami since she works for him but he doesn’t really trust anyone else. He never trusted Alexis; she was always so aloof and never really there for him before. He trusted his parents until the patron fiasco. Now, he trusts Patrick, which doesn’t really shock him since he is in business with him but he’s shocked to find how much he trusts him. He trusts him enough to show him his art and actually display it in their gallery. This is a huge step for David and he’s actually not that freaked out by it. 

Patrick smiles at him ever so sweetly and says, “Okay so how about we close up here for today and head over to your place to look at your other notebooks so we – well, you can decide what you want to have displayed in the gallery. I can then bring whichever ones you want to be blown up to the store or we can leave them as is, up to you.” 

They tell Kami that she can head out early since they are closing up for the day and the two of them head over to David’s apartment. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Stevie asks when they walk into the apartment. She’s lying down on the sofa under a blanket watching TV. 

“I’m going to display my art in our gallery,” David tells her lips pressed tight together. 

Stevie’s eyes go wide and she says, “Really? You never let anyone see your art.”

“Mhm, yeah, I showed Patrick,” as David says this Stevie presses her lips together, eyes still wide as she nods her head in understanding, he continues, “and he said that it’s the kind of art people would buy.”

“So you’re going to display your art,” Stevie says with a glint in her eyes. 

“Yes,” David says finally. He looks to Patrick and says, “I’m just gonna go get my notebooks.” 

“Okay,” Patrick says with a nod, “I’ll sit at the table.”

David brings out his notebooks, not all of them because there are too many and most of his older stuff from when he was a child is in storage, but he brings out all of the notebooks he has in his bedroom for him and Patrick to look through and pick out which ones he wants to display in the gallery.

“David, these are amazing,” Patrick says as he’s looking through one of the notebooks from high school. “Every single one I’ve looked at is perfect,” He adds looking up and into his eyes. Patrick has this way of looking at you like you’re the only one in the world – with such focus and so earnestly. Sometimes it hurts for David to look too long.

“Thanks,” David says trying not to blush. “Um, so I’m thinking that we use a few from each notebook and only blow up a select few, the ones that would look good blown up. I’m thinking that we only take portraits and not any of my landscape or object drawings.”

“Those are really nice too but you excel at portraits,” Patrick says with that same look again, melting David into a puddle.

David decides on a few to have blown up, which he will do, and the rest of the ones they agree on Patrick will bring to get framed so they are ready to be put up in the gallery.

**PATRICK**

Patrick and David have been working really hard the past couple of weeks trying to get all of David’s art ready for their grand re-opening in two weeks. They almost have all of the art up; they are just missing the ones David went to have blown up. He said that it took more time because they were hand drawn and also because he added another drawing to be blown up a couple of days after bringing in the other few. 

Thanksgiving is this week and Patrick isn’t going home for the holidays since there is too much work to be done here. David and Stevie also aren’t going home for Thanksgiving. They decided to spend the holiday together at David and Stevie’s apartment. They even planned on cooking a turkey with all the fixings, as long as Patrick promised to help. Patrick is more than happy to help cook Thanksgiving dinner with David and Stevie as long as it meant he got to spend more time outside of work with David. After the whole Sebastien thing, the two of them have been getting closer; at least that’s what it feels like to Patrick. David told him that he trusts him, he allowed him to see his most vulnerable self by showing him his art and in some of those drawings they were of him, and he invited him over for a holiday meal. Patrick really wants to tell David how he feels he just doesn’t know when or even how he’s going to do that. He keeps pushing it because of the gallery and all the work they have to get done before their re-opening. David’s been working on the launch for weeks now on who to invite and everything that goes with launching a gallery like getting food, drinks, and staff to serve everything. 

Patrick gets to their apartment early on Thanksgiving and they get right to prepping the turkey and making the sides. David has recipes from the nanny he used to have growing up so they make do with what they have. Stevie put on the football game which made Patrick really happy even if he was in and out of the kitchen checking on the food. David wasn’t of much help but he tried really hard which was pretty shocking. The three of them drank wine and kept switching between the parade and football as Patrick kept getting up to check on the food. Stevie rolled them a nice big joint which they smoked inside before the food was ready, getting their appetites ready for this meal. 

“I know it’s just the three of us but back home we usually say what we’re thankful for, can we do this?” Patrick asks once they’re seated at the table. David is sitting at the head of the table and Patrick and Stevie are on either side of him. They nod and motion for him to start. “Okay,” He says, “Well, I’m thankful for the two of you. If I didn’t run into you at a random diner I never would have gotten the chance to get to know David again and become business partners with him. These last few months have been the best of my life and it’s because of you,” He says with a small smile looking to David, “um the gallery, it’s been the best time of my life getting it ready and seeing your art. We’re going to have the best re-opening in a couple of weeks and it’s because of you and your art. So yeah, um, thank you for letting me invest in your business and for being a part of my life. Both of you.”

Stevie has the sweetest little smile on her face as she looks between the two of them and Patrick can’t help but blush. She says, “Okay, I’ll go. I’m thankful that Patrick agreed to have Thanksgiving with us because these past few years it’s been just the two of us and we order Chinese food and it’s really sad, so thank you Patrick for coming to the rescue.”

David rolls his eyes as Patrick chuckles. David says, “Yes, thank you, Patrick, the food looks incredible. So um, I guess I’m also thankful for the two of you,” making Stevie smirk at him and Patrick chuckle. He continues looking at Patrick, “I could not have pulled off rebranding the gallery without you. I also would have never been okay with displaying my own art without you. I’m still terrified that my art is going to be on display but I’m okay with it now because I trust your judgment. And Stevie, I’m always thankful for you because you’ve been the only one by my side since we were fifteen, so thank you for being there for me when I need you.” 

Stevie exhales a small laugh and says, “Okay, enough of the mushy stuff,” making the two men chuckle. 

“Let’s eat,” Patrick says as he stands to cut the turkey. 

The three of them moved to the sofa after eating. Everything still left on the table, too full to start putting things away just yet. Stevie claimed the corner of the sofa, stretching out her legs in front of her and pulling the throw blanket over her. David plopped himself down on the other end of the sofa and Patrick in between them. They continue to half watch what’s on TV while they slowly start to drift off, the food getting them sleepy. 

Patrick opens his eyes and sees that his head is on David’s shoulder. He sits upright and rubs his eyes. “Mornin, sleepyhead,” Stevie says from her spot on the sofa, rolling a joint. 

“Sorry,” Patrick says looking at David.

David gives him a small smile. He says, “It’s okay. You woke up just in time for dessert.” He gets up and heads to the kitchen. Patrick follows him and starts to put the food away that’s still on the table. The two of them get everything up away in tupperware’s into the fridge and three slices of pumpkin pie that Patrick bought at a bakery nearby his place over to the sofa where they smoke, eat, talk, and half watch TV. 

Patrick heads home that night happy that he spent the holiday with David and Stevie. He misses his parents and wished he could have seen them and spent the holiday with them but they’re coming to the opening in a couple of weeks so he can at least get to see them then. That day can’t come soon enough.


	9. The Re-Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived, it's the re-launch of Rose Gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!! This one does not have a flashback but some fun things happen in this one & it's longer than most of the chapters I think!! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again for all your continued support and amazing and lovely comments, they mean sooooo much to me! <3

**PATRICK**

Everything for the re-launch of Rose Gallery is coming along great especially since they only decided to use David’s art a couple weeks before opening. They worked hard and fast and were able to get the drawings David wanted to display ready to be put up on the walls. David had gotten a few blown up; the ones they decided would look really good in a bigger size. They will however have any drawing blown up to the size of the client’s wishes if they so choose to have it enlarged. 

The re-launch is going to be a big affair. They put out a blast online saying it was an open launch and all are welcome, they also invited some press and their families. 

The day before the launch, Patrick’s parents arrive to the city. After he and David finish up at the gallery making sure all is ready for the next day, the big day, Patrick heads straight for his parents hotel to pick them up for dinner. 

Patrick waits for them downstairs in the lobby pacing a bit, back and forth, near some sofas off to the side. He’s nervous to see them since he hasn’t seen them since he left for New York a few months ago. The main reason he’s nervous is that he has something he needs to tell them, something about himself, something he finally was able to figure out and the reason why he figured it out. 

“There he is,” Patrick hears his father’s voice say. 

Patrick turns to see them and smiles wide, he’s really missed them. “Hey, dad, mom,” He says when they approach, hugging both of them.

“Hi, my sweet boy,” Marcy Brewer says with a soft smile and kissing him on both of his cheeks. “We’ve missed you.”

“I missed you guys too,” Patrick tells her. “Ready for dinner?” He asks, wanting to get the evening started so he can just get to what he needs to say to them.

“Starved,” Clint says with a smile. “So tell us about the gallery,” He adds as the three of them head out the hotel doors and onto the busy New York streets. 

Patrick talks to his parents every week and updates them on all things about his life – mainly the gallery and David. He would leave out his feelings for David so they just know him as his business partner and friend which is what he is but it’s not all Patrick wishes he would be. 

As they walk to the restaurant, Patrick informs them on David’s beautiful drawings and how he will be the artist they display in the gallery. His parents listen with interest and asking questions about what David draws and what could they possibly be seeing tomorrow at the opening. 

After they order their food and are left alone Patrick decides it’s time to just tell them. 

“So I need to tell you guys something,” Patrick starts with. 

His parents look back at him with such love in their eyes and encouragement to continue with what he wants to say. His mom says, “Go ahead, dear.”

Patrick takes a deep breath and says, “I’m gay and I think I’m in love with David Rose.”

Patrick’s parents take in what he just said then give him such warm smiles. His father grins and says, “It’s about time you realize it. We’re so proud of you.”

“We love you so much,” Marcy says reaching across the table to grab his hands in hers.

Patrick lets out a breath of relief and a small chuckle. He squeezes his mom's hands and says, “Thank you.” Then he realizes what his dad said and adds, “Wait, what do you mean it’s about time I realize it.”

His mom and dad look at each other before his mom says, “Honey, you talked about him so much when you two were in high school we figured at first maybe you were impressed with him because of his family and status but then we thought maybe you had a little crush.”

His father continues, “Then you stayed with Rachel so we figured maybe it was just a phase but then the two of you were on and off and we didn’t know what was true but thought that you would figure yourself out on your own time.”

Marcy says, “Then you moved here and told us about running into David and becoming business partners and you were so happy when you would talk to us on the phone, telling us about David and working with him and hanging out with him that we knew your crush was real back then and it came back full force now.”

“We’re really proud of you for figuring out who you truly are, even if it took time, you went at your pace and when you were ready to have this realization. We love you so much,” Clint finishes off.

Patrick has tears in his eyes and he says softly, “I love you both so much.” He lets out a small laugh and says, “You could have helped me realize this fifteen years ago you know?” 

His parents chuckle and Marcy says, “It wouldn’t have been right. This was your time, baby boy.”

Patrick squeezes his mom’s hands again and his dad puts his hands on top of his and then the waitress comes and the three of them laugh as they remove their hands so she can set down their plates. When she leaves, Clint says, “So what’s going on with David? Has there been anything between you two yet?”

Patrick laughs internally at this, he would never have thought his dad would be asking about his progress romantically with another guy. He says, “No, I don’t even know if he likes me that way. We keep having these small moments but then nothing ever happens and I don’t want to make a move and be rejected and have to stop being David’s business partner and friend. I really love this job and I love spending time with David.”

Marcy smiles at his son, her sweet little smile. She says, “You’re in love, Patrick. You have to tell David how you feel.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I think back at times when we had in high school and how I felt then and I realize how much I liked him even if I wasn’t aware of it at the time. He makes me feel right. What if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?” Patrick asks with a slight worry to his brow.

“He would be crazy to not feel the same way about you, Patrick. You are an incredible, honest, caring, hardworking, good man, just like your father,” Marcy says with a soft smile looking at her two men. Clint puts his arm around her and kisses her temple as she smiles up at him. Patrick smiles watching them, they’ve been married for almost forty years and he hopes to someday have a love and a marriage like theirs. 

“He’s making you too happy for you to not tell him how you feel, you have to at least try, Patrick or else you’ll never know the truth,” Clint says with all the reason. Patrick knows he’s right. It’s easier thought about than actually done. 

The three of them have a great dinner filled with stories and laughter. Patrick walks them back to their hotel before heading home thinking about all that they said about David. Patrick knows how he’s going to do this. 

**DAVID**

It’s finally Friday, the big day, the re-launch of Rose Gallery. David’s really nervous but also excited for people to see what he and Patrick have created these past few months. 

David heads out early since he needs to go pick up his last drawing that he had blown up for the event. He brings a bag with him with extra clothes in it since he had no idea what to wear that morning so he decided to just get dressed and bring extra clothes with him so he could always change into something else at the gallery before the opening later that afternoon. 

David gets to the gallery and Patrick and Kami are already there, as usual. He instructs Kami to put up the drawing he went to pick up in the center of the wall facing her desk where they left empty space for it. It’s the only one that won’t be for sale, he already decided. He plans to either keep it up in the gallery so clients know that this is the kind of art they can find or he might just bring it home to keep it for himself. He knows for a fact he won’t be able to part with it or let someone else own it. 

David got consent from all of his subjects (Patrick, Stevie, Kami, and Alexis who also gave their parents’ consent as well since he still hasn’t spoken to them) before putting up his drawings of them. There are also drawings of random people he would sketch whenever he would draw outside or in public spaces. This big drawing he only went to pick up today is the only one he didn’t get consent on but that’s because he was too nervous to show it to Patrick. 

Patrick looks down from up in the office and sees David watching Kami put up the drawing. He walks down the stairs and David turns to see him. Patrick says, “Hey, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Hi,” David says as Patrick approaches. “I just got here.”

David watches as Patrick makes his way next to him as he watches Kami step away from the wall to reveal his drawing blown up on the wall. It’s not blown up very big, but it’s a decent size compared to the ones they kept on regular sized paper. 

Patrick’s lips part as he takes in the drawing of himself asleep. David watches Patrick’s expression change rapidly from shocked to what seems to be a fondness David loves to see on him.

“David…” Patrick says before looking at him.

David says, “I’m sorry, it’s super invasive, if you don’t want it up I’ll take it down. Though, I wasn’t planning on selling this one anyway.”

Patrick smiles at him softly and so sweetly it makes David’s mouth snap shut and start to blush. He says, “It’s incredible. I love it.”

“Really?” David asks shyly looking back at the drawing in front of them. It’s of Patrick sleeping the morning after their night out for Halloween. Patrick looked too beautiful to not sketch so he committed the way he looked to memory and started sketching him the moment he was gone. He captured everything from his eyelashes to the soft smile on his face. It was black and white but like all of David’s drawings of Patrick he couldn’t help but add blue to it or surrounding it, wherever he sees fit. 

Patrick smiles at him and nods. He asks, “How did you even draw this? I don’t remember feeling you get out of the bed until we woke up.”

“I started it when you left that day. I have a very photogenic memory,” David says simply not wanting to say that he watched him sleep for too long to get every single detail and to also just watch him because he was way too beautiful and peaceful looking to not watch him sleep. 

“Well, it’s amazing,” Patrick says with a smile. “And I’m all for the idea of not selling this one,” He adds, a small blush creeping up his neck.

David presses his lips together and nods his head. “Mhm,” He hums. David makes a move to walk past him to head up to the office but then Patrick’s hand is on his forearm stopping him. He looks down at his hand on his arm and looks up to meet his eye. 

Patrick drops his hand and asks, “Um, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Celebrate the success of the re-launch.”

“How do you know it’ll be a success though?” David asks biting his bottom lip. He can’t help but worry that no one will like his art and his worst fears will come true.

“Oh, it will be. We have the best artist in town displaying his art in our gallery,” Patrick says with a smirk making David blush and roll his eyes slightly to deflect from the compliment.

David says, “Okay, dinner sounds good,” with a smile.

“Great,” Patrick says exhaling a breath with a small laugh. David smiles before walking past him and towards the stairs. He looks back and sees that Patrick is still looking at the drawing and his heart twists around itself. God, he likes this man way too much. 

The next few hours are met with the caterer and their staff coming into the gallery to set up. They will have waiters walking around serving small horderves and champagne. Soon enough, it was time to unlock the doors and let people inside. The press arrived and so did Patrick’s parents. People were walking around the gallery taking in all of the drawings one at a time and taking some horderves and champagne flutes whenever they passed by. 

Stevie comes by as well before she needs to get ready for work that night. She gives them both big hugs before walking around like everyone else to look at David’s work even if she’s already seen them before. 

David sees three familiar faces he hasn’t seen in a while come through the door. His family. They make eye contact with him before smiling at him and walking over to him. 

“Hi, you guys didn’t have to come,” David says when they get to him. 

Moira flips her hand and says, “Of course we did, dear. We feel so horrible about our last conversation and we wanted to try and make it up to you by showing up and telling you how sorry we are to have hurt you and your trust with what happened.” 

“We love you very much, David, and we are so proud of you. Look at this place! It’s incredible,” Johnny says looking around, proud smile plastered to his face.

“Thank you,” David says softly. “I’m glad you’re all here.”

“Aww, David!” Alexis coos before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, something they don’t usually do but they haven’t seen each other in a long time and she’s proud of her older brother. “I can’t believe you’re displaying your art. Finally!” She says. 

“This is your art?” Johnny asks shocked, again looking around.

“Don’t you recognize it, John?” Moira asks turning him to point at a drawing of a young Alexis sitting on the floor with her dress flowing around her and holding herself up on her hands as she leans back and looks off into the distance. They were playing at the park one day after an important event for their mom so she still had on her pretty dress and they went to sit in the grass with all these beautiful flowers around. Alexis loved when David would draw her; she started to gain much of her confidence from his drawings because he always made her look so beautiful. 

“Okay, go, go,” David says shooing them away. “Walk around, take it all in, and enjoy the horderves and champagne.” 

Moira squeezes his arm as they pass by him, the three of them walking throughout the gallery. David watches as his parents walk arm in arm together throughout his gallery, pointing out certain drawings. He sees Alexis venture off and find Stevie, giving her a big hug and sticking with her to look at his art.

David finds Patrick through the sea of people, press, and family members and their eyes meet. Patrick smiles at him wide so David returns his smile before Patrick continues his conversation with a client who’s looking at one of the drawings of him. 

Later, once the press finished interviewing the two of them, their families and friends left, and so did every other person who came by, it was just David and Patrick. 

“Well, that was a success,” David says when Patrick locks the door and turns to face him.

Patrick grins at him and says, “I told you it would be. We sold every single one of your drawings, David.” 

“Except for one,” David reminds Patrick. 

Patrick chuckles lightly, nodding his head. They look over at the big drawing of Patrick asleep. A lot of people wanted that one but they said it wasn’t for sale. Those same people who wanted that one, instead asked for business cards so they can set up a meeting with David to have him draw something specifically for them. They gained a lot of clientele from their re-launch, more so than David ever hoped for. Patrick repeats, “Except for one.” He steps closer to David and says, “Congratulations, David,” opening his arms.

David smiles and steps into his arms and says, “Congratulations, Patrick,” as they wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Patrick’s hands are moving slowly up and down the top of his back and it feels  _ nice _ . After another few silent moments, they step back and smile shyly at each other. 

They go about cleaning up the gallery, though there isn’t much to clean since the catering staff they hired cleaned up after themselves before leaving. Patrick went to check the books to see which pieces sold and to whom, to see if there was anything that needed to be done before Monday. Once they finished up, they said their goodbyes with another hug, this one quicker than the last, and Patrick told him he would text him tomorrow about where to meet for dinner and for what time. 

*

The next day, David spends most of the day thinking about the re-launch and about Patrick. He couldn’t believe how well the re-launch went and how happy he and Patrick had both been at the end of the night. Patrick. He was going to dinner with Patrick tonight. He couldn’t help but hope this was a date but he knew, in his mind, that this was just a celebratory dinner between business partners and friends. That’s what Patrick said  _ dinner to celebrate the success of the re-launch _ . He still couldn’t help but think of everything leading up to this request. How Patrick looked when he saw his drawing of him sleeping, how he would catch his eye across the room throughout the night, how long and tight their hug was and how they even hugged again when they said goodnight which is something they never do. 

David doesn’t like to ask people for advice because, well, people give terrible advice and it never worked out well for him anytime he did take someone’s advice but in this instance he needs some advice. Stevie still didn’t come out of her room but he’s driving himself crazy so he decides it’s after noon and she should get up so he opens the door slowly just a bit to see that she is awake but still in bed and on her phone. 

“Good, you’re up,” He says making his way inside and getting into the bed with her, lying down facing her. 

“Come right in,” Stevie says sarcastically. She puts her phone down on her bedside table before lying on her side also to face David.

“So yesterday before it all started, Patrick asked me out to dinner tonight. He said it was to celebrate the re-launch,” David tells her. 

Stevie smiles at her slyly. She says, “So you have a date with Patrick tonight.”

He looks at her with his mouth slightly parted and asks, “Why do you think it’s a date?”

“He asked you to dinner  _ before _ the re-launch then said it was to celebrate. Also, he’s had a crush on you since like the ninth grade. It’s definitely a date,” She tells him matter of factly. 

David’s confused. He scrunches his brows together and says, “He did  _ not _ have a crush on me in high school, what are you even talking about?”

Stevie rolls her eyes at him and says, “Of course, he did, David. Why else would he have lunch with us almost every day whenever he was single? And why do you think he would always just go back to Rachel? In high school, I didn’t know or even think about it much but now, since he’s been working with you and I’ve seen the two of you together, it’s obvious how much he likes you and looking back to high school and actually thinking about it, he’s liked you since he’s met you. I don’t know if he realized it back then, probably not, but he knows now but doesn’t know how you feel so he hasn’t done anything. He’s also been on and off with the same chick since the ninth grade, you don’t find that a little off?”

David thinks about her words,  _ really _ thinks about them. She’s smiling at him, knowing she’s right because of how silent he just got. Is she right? Has Patrick had a crush on him since the ninth grade? Has he only gone back to Rachel time and time again because he didn’t know any better? He didn’t know he was gay? The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks this is all very possible and the more nervous he’s getting for this evening. “Well, what am I supposed to do now?! I have to meet him at seven for dinner,” David says exasperated. He turns over and runs his hands over his face, trying to calm himself, before he drops his hands down onto his chest with a loud exhale of breath.

Stevie sits up and looks down at him. She says, “I know you’re in love with him, even if you haven’t said those words to yourself because you didn’t know how felt about you. I also know that you’ve only said those words a couple of times in your life. But what I really know is that Patrick likes you, might even be in love with you too, and you need to embrace this. Go to dinner. Have a great time like you usually do when you’re hanging out with Patrick. At the end of the night, make the first move. Don’t think about it. Don’t think if he doesn’t make it I shouldn’t. Like I said, he might be too afraid to make a move thinking you might reject him. This is someone that you know has been on and off with the same girl for most of his life and you know it didn’t work out for a reason. And that reason, has he ever told you what it was?”

David thinks back and says, “Just that it wasn’t working between them.”

“See how vague that is. He probably didn’t know exactly why it wasn’t working between them but I think he does now, and I think it’s because he’s gay and he’s  _ very _ gay for you,” She says with a small smirk.

“That’s disgusting,” David tells her and makes a face to show his disdain for what she just said but he can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face. He gets out of the bed and shakes his arms out as he mutters, “Ok, ok, ok.” He stops and looks over at Stevie, he asks, “What the fuck am I going to wear?”

**PATRICK**

Patrick changes his shirt ten times. TEN. He has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. He asked David on a date and he is  _ so _ nervous. Patrick’s never been this nervous in his entire life. He ended up deciding on a blue button down shirt as usual with his jeans and a darker blue jacket before putting on his winter coat and heading out to the restaurant to meet David. 

Patrick gets there early so he slides into the booth that the waitress sits him in. He chose the cute little Italian restaurant that they went to after their day at the Met those months ago. He’s seated near the front so he sees David enter. David waves at him so he nods his head and lifts his hand in acknowledgement. 

“Almost didn’t see you there,” David says with a small smile as he slips his coat off and gets into the booth across from him. David looks amazing in his black jeans with rips in the knees and a black sweater with a giant, white lightning bolt across it. 

Patrick smiles and lets out a small laugh. He says, “Thankfully they had this lovely booth for us.”

“Yes, well, you look very nice,” David says.

Patrick takes hold of his jacket and says, “Well, I wasn’t sure about the dinner jacket policy and I didn’t want to have to borrow one of theirs.” David laughs at that and the waitress comes over to ask them what they want to drink. After she leaves they look at their menus and Patrick asks, “Dare we try the mozzarella sticks?”

“Mm,” David says. “I hear they do a lovely wine pairing with that.”

Patrick laughs, this is what he loves, their back and forth, the banter, it never falters. They order a bottle of red wine, mozzarella sticks for an appetizer because why not, and Patrick got a pizza while David got a chicken salad. Patrick found that odd so he’s going to let David eat most of their appetizer. 

Once their left alone again David says, “What’s that?” nodding his head towards the small black gift bag sitting in the booth next to Patrick.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing,” He starts to say but David says, “Is it a gift for me?”

Patrick smiles at him softly, David looks excited. He lets out a breath as he puts the gift on the table in front of David and David says, “This is the first gift I haven’t bought myself in years so thank you,” as he pulls it closer.

“It’s nothing, you’re going to be so underwhelmed,” Patrick tries to downplay it, not knowing how David will take the gift.

David pulls out the black frame and Patrick hears himself say, “It’s the receipt from the first sale we made yesterday.”

David looks up at him from the frame with the softest look he might have ever seen on the man. David says, “Um, this is not nothing so thank you.”

Patrick shrugs not wanting it to be a big deal. David puts the frame back into the bag and puts the bag next to him on the seat. The waitress comes back with their appetizer and Patrick says, “Shall we?”

“Mm,” David hums as they both pick up a mozzarella stick, they cheers with the cheese and take a bite.

The evening goes very well, Patrick’s really happy with it all, it’s just that he can’t stop thinking about telling David how he feels and just wanting  _ so _ badly to kiss him. The night is coming to a close and Patrick tells David that he drove there so he offers him a ride home, give them a bit more time together but it’s not a lot of time because soon enough Patrick is pulling up in front of David’s building.

When Patrick puts the car in park David says, “Well that was a fun evening.”

Patrick smiles at him sweetly and says, “I’m really glad I decided to invest in your business, David.”

David twists his mouth to the side in an attempt to hide his smile but Patrick sees it. David says, “That is a really lovely thing to say.”

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you really helped me get it off the ground and into the success it will surely become,” Patrick says teasingly.

“Mm, a bold claim,” David says nodding his head. 

_ This is it. Kiss him!  _ Patrick thinks to himself, but before he even finishes his thought David is leaning forward and his hand craddles his face and their lips are pressed together. Patrick brings a hand up to pull David in closer, pressing their lips a bit harder together. David moans lightly, parting his lips so Patrick slips his tongue inside, tasting him for the first time. They pull back and look at each other, David’s biting his lip. 

Patrick says, “Thank you.”

David looks at him with his eyebrows scrunched together, “For what?” He asks softly.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the ninth grade even if I didn't know it at the time, and I was starting to get nervous that I would let you leave here without us having done that. So thank you, for making that happen for us,” Patrick tells him sincerely.

David smiles at him softly before a small smirk appears and he says, “Well, thankfully I’m a very generous person,” making Patrick chuckle. He adds, “And to be honest, I’ve also wanted to do that since the ninth grade, and like every single day since you first walked into my gallery, so…”

Patrick leans forward, brushing his hand lightly across David’s cheek and jaw before going to the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. This one is short and sweet, Patrick pulls back and says, “Can we talk tomorrow?” as he drops his hand back onto his lap.

“Mhm,” David says, “We can talk whenever you’d like.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and as he does so he says, “Preferably not before 10 am because I’m not really a morning person.” 

Patrick smiles at him and watches as he gets out of the car. He says, “Goodnight, David.”

David leans down into the open door and says, “Goodnight, Patrick,” before closing the door and walking into his apartment building with his gift in hand but not before he turns to look at Patrick and wave goodbye. 

Patrick smiles at him and lets out a breath of relief. This will hands down go down as one of the best days of Patrick’s life. 


	10. That Felt Like My First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick talk about last night, their first date. They proceed to have their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I wasn't sure if it would be posted today or not, I've had a rough few days since Friday, very emotional and super overwhelming. This definitely helped me get my mind off of everything so I really hope you like it!
> 
> The rest of the chapters won't have any more flashbacks unless I think of something lol but some fun things happen in this one ;) 
> 
> Thank you again for all your continued support and amazing and lovely comments, they mean sooooo much to me! <3

**DAVID**

David walks into his apartment where he lets himself grin. He just kissed Patrick! He’s wanted to do that every single day for the past few months, ever since he saw him when he interviewed at his gallery. He’s wanted to do that since the ninth grade if he’s completely honest. It was such a _ good _ kiss too and he can’t wait to do it again. 

Patrick told him he’s wanted to kiss him since the ninth grade. Thinking about this now as he sits in his living room, he’s getting those butterflies all over again. He thinks about how different his life would have been if Patrick knew how he felt back in high school and acted on his feelings. David doesn’t let those thoughts wander much though because he loves how his life is now. Patrick coming back into his life has made it _ so _much better. Him investing in his gallery and giving him the courage to display his own art and telling him that he’s liked him since they were teenagers; it’s all just so much but it feels great, better than he would have ever thought it would. 

David takes out the frame from the gift bag where he left it on the coffee table. He looks at the frame with a small smile on his face; it’s a classic black frame and inside has the receipt from their first sale. This is the most thoughtful and sentimental gift David has ever received. He holds the frame against his chest for a few moments, basking in the warmth of this special gift. 

David has so much pent-up energy from their date that he’s not sure what to do with himself now. Stevie’s at work, where David knows he _ definitely _ does not want to be right now. David hasn’t gone clubbing or to pick up anyone ever since Patrick came into his life again. He’s been fucked for Patrick since the beginning and he’s actually happy about that now that he knows Patrick feels the same about him. 

It’s not late enough that David could try to force himself to sleep, though even if it was there wouldn’t be any way David would be able to fall asleep. He decides to take a hot shower, calm himself down a bit, maybe that’ll help. 

David gets into the shower – hot stream down his back, he lets out a deep breath. _ This feels nice _, he thinks to himself. He lets the hot water work all the pent-up energy out of him as it cascades down his body. He washes his hair thoroughly before picking up his body wash and pouring some into the palm of his hand. He works the liquid between his hands as it gets soapy enough to rub onto his body. He starts with his arms and chest before he rubs his hands down his torso. Thoughts of Patrick haven’t left his mind for one second and he realizes now in the shower how hard he is. His hands roam down over his hard cock and he rubs the body wash into his legs before bringing them back up and gripping his cock in his hand. He lets out a small moan at the contact, eyes fluttering closed. David strokes his cock slowly, twisting his wrist as he gets to the head of his cock. He works it slowly but roughly as he thinks about Patrick’s hands on him earlier while they kissed, the taste of Patrick’s tongue in his mouth and how badly he wants more of that, and he thinks about the way Patrick moaned into the kiss – how badly he wanted that to happen. David works himself harder and faster as he thinks about all of this and he comes hard into his hand with a moan of Patrick’s name on his lips. 

David opens his eyes and cleans his hand with the soap and makes sure he’s thoroughly clean before shutting off the water and stepping out. 

Once David is in his black sweatpants and sweater, he grabs a snack from the kitchen and some water before going to the living room. He still has that nervous, anxious energy he had before the shower so he decides to roll a joint and put on one of his favorite movies. 

About halfway through the movie David’s eyes start to feel heavy with sleep, the joint did its job, so he shuts off the TV and heads to bed with thoughts of Patrick’s lips on his and that sweet tender smile. 

**PATRICK**

Patrick could barely sleep all night, he had too many feelings and thoughts going on, all centered around David, their date, and their first kiss. Patrick decided to give up on sleep so at five thirty in the morning he gets out of bed and heads out for a jog. He steps outside and its dark out with barely anyone out walking – just the few early risers or the ones who still haven’t gotten home from the night before. Patrick doesn’t have a destination in mind – the only thing really on his mind is David, David, _ David _ . Patrick just runs as thoughts start to consume his mind, thoughts from the night before. David’s hand on his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him for the very first time, the taste of his tongue against him, the feel of those perfect lips on his. Thoughts about the date and how _ well _ it had gone and how badly Patrick wants to keep doing that – going on dates, seeing David more often outside of the gallery, kissing David, holding David in his arms. He wants to see David again today but he doesn’t want to come off as too clingy even though that’s exactly how he feels. 

Patrick makes his way back to his apartment as the sun starts to rise. He watches the sunrise outside before heading into his apartment and showering. 

Patrick can’t help but think about David as he showers. The same thoughts as he was on his jog pop back up into his mind as the hot water rolls off his body, his dick taking interest really quickly. Patrick pours some body wash into his hands and rubs them together to get them foamy before he rubs it onto his body. He runs his hands down his chest and torso until he gets to his hard cock. Patrick can’t believe he’s jerking off to thoughts of David and last night again – he did last night before going to sleep. David has consumed him but in the best way. He’s wanted so badly to touch David and to kiss him and he finally got to do those things last night. The thoughts of kissing him again and being able to touch him more are getting him harder. He takes his cock into his hand and he moans at the contact. Patrick strokes his cock, his eyes closing as thoughts of David continue to consume him and he can’t hold it and he comes hard into his hand and in the shower with a moan of David’s name. 

Patrick sits on the sofa with his breakfast and turns on the TV. He puts on the news since there isn’t much on before eight in the morning on a Sunday. He so badly wants to text David but he knows he’s not a morning person. That doesn’t stop him from thinking about what to say to him when he does text him. Patrick did ask if they could talk today after their date last night and David said that they can talk whenever he’d like. Patrick smiles at the memory. 

Patrick waits until after ten in the morning to text David but as he opens the text chain he sees the three dots signaling David is typing so he waits.

**David: **Hi, would you like to get dinner tonight? There’s this restaurant I think you’re really going to like. 

Patrick grins so big he even feels ridiculous by himself so he bites his lip and texts him back.

**Patrick: **Hi, I’d love to. Could we talk before dinner about last night? Say my place at five?

Patrick waits for David’s response. He sees the three dots appear and disappear a few times. Patrick realizes how anxious of a person David is and he might have freaked him out. He’s about to text him again when David responds.

**David:** Regrets? 

Shit, how could David think he has regrets? 

**Patrick:** No, no regrets. Why would you think that? 

**David:** Habit to ask

**Patrick: **Definitely no regrets. I feel good like a weight has been lifted. Um, but I would really like to talk about this more in person if that’s okay?

**David:** Yes, definitely okay. I’ll see you at five, just text me your address.

Patrick texts him his address and they say their goodbyes for now. Patrick usually does his errands on the weekend and with yesterday being their first date and how nervous he was he didn’t get anything done. Instead of letting the nerves consume him for another day he grabs his wallet and his keys, puts his jacket and boots on, and he heads out to run his errands before inevitably getting back home and struggling to find something to wear. 

**DAVID**

David knocks on Patrick’s apartment door and after a moment he answers it with a bright smile that takes David’s breath away. 

“Hi,” Patrick says stepping out of the way to let him in.

“Hi,” David says back softly. He steps inside the apartment but doesn’t move very far as Patrick closes the door. Patrick smiles at him and he can’t help but lean in and kiss him softly on the cheek near his mouth. Patrick looks a little flushed when he pulls back so he gives him a small smile. “Cute place you have here,” David says before towing off his boots and walking further into the small studio apartment. He takes his coat off and puts it onto one of the chairs. 

Patrick says, “Thanks, it’s been good for me since I moved here. Eventually I’ll want something bigger,” as he rubs at the back of his neck.

David twists his mouth to the side and chews on the inside of his cheek; he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Patrick invited him here before dinner to talk about yesterday so he’s just kind of waiting on his lead. 

Patrick walks over to his sofa that’s in front of his bed and sits down; he pats the seat next to him for David. David rolls his eyes at him but gives him a smile as he goes to sit next to him. Patrick says, “So about last night… I just kinda wanted to talk about how this is all new for me. You’re the first guy I’ve kissed and though I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, I still think that I need to go slow with this relationship -” David pressed his lips together and tries not to grin at the fact that Patrick said _ relationship. _He knows it’s too soon, _ far _ too soon to be like boyfriends or whatever, but he really likes Patrick and is _ in _this completely. “Not that - ugh,” Patrick rushes to say and groans before the two of them chuckle lightly. 

“I understand completely,” David says putting his hand over both of Patrick’s where he was holding them together on his lap. He rubs his ring-clad thumb against his hand and Patrick’s eyes are on their hands as David says, “You’ve seen the type of person I used to date before I feel like it’s necessary that we both be slow in this,” with a sweet smile.

Patrick smiles softly kind of a sad smile and his eyes making David feel all the tenderness he feels for him. Patrick says, “You know when you kissed me, that felt like my first time. All the things you’re supposed to feel, I felt them last night.”

“Well, if we’re being honest with each other, this is sort of like my first time too - it’s not, I’ve kissed like a thousand people,” He says then instantly regrets it but it made Patrick chuckle so he lets it go, “nobody that I cared about or respected or _ thought was nice _, so in a way it’s like we’re both starting something new.”

Patrick says softly, “Thank you, David.” David rolls his eyes once with a shy smile on his face. “Hey, uh, for the record, I also respect you and think you’re a good person.”

“Hmm,” David says, “It’s just that I said _ nice _ person.”

“I know,” Patrick says deeply before bringing his hand up to touch David’s cheek and moving behind his ear and to the back of his head as he leans forward and kisses him on the lips. David hums into the kiss as he brings his hand up to Patrick’s bicep. Patrick’s other hand goes to David’s waist just placing it there softly and the other hand moves down his face to his arm. 

As they pull back from the kiss, David says, “Just need you to say nice person.”

“You’re a good person,” Patrick says teasingly. 

David moves his head slightly back and says, “That’s not nice,” with his finger up in between them. Patrick chuckles and leans back in to kiss him a bit harder on the lips this time. David gasps lightly into his mouth, kissing him back with just as much heat, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck as one hand travels up the back of his neck and into his short hair. 

Patrick moans lightly at the feeling, he teases his tongue against David’s as they taste each other. 

Patrick pulls back slightly and says, “I’ve wondered for a long time how your lips would feel against mine,” as he moves back in to kiss him on the lips once.

David says, “And what do you think?” as he pulls back slightly to say.

“Hmm…” Patrick teases before kissing a shocked David on the lips. “It’s perfect,” He says simply. 

David smiles softly before leaning back in and kissing him again. It feels so good, feelings Patrick’s lips against him, his tongue in his mouth, his hands on him and Patrick’s hands on him. It’s like the heat between them turns up a notch because Patrick is pulling David closer and David can’t get closer because of the angle but he _ so badly _wants to be closer to him so he lifts himself up and straddles Patrick’s lap. 

Patrick moans deeply into his mouth, his hands gripping onto his waist. David moans out, pulling his lips back from Patrick’s as he lets his full weight settle on Patrick and he can feel Patrick’s erection pressed against his ass. Patrick’s lips move to David’s neck and David can’t help but grip onto Patrick’s hair harder at the back of his neck. “You feel so good,” David says deeply as he grinds his ass down harder onto his clothed hardness.

Patrick pulls back from kissing David’s neck and looks up at him. David looks down and meets his eyes, he blushes under his eye and asks, “What?” a little breathlessly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Patrick says just as breathlessly, his hands roaming up and down his back.

David tries to hide his smile and blush by leaning in and kissing Patrick on the lips softly but he can feel his smile against his lips and now they are both smiling into the kiss. They pull away from the kiss and Patrick says, “We should slow down a bit because you feel _ too good _ sitting on my lap like this,” as he grips onto David’s waist once.

David smirks at him and says, “Yeah, you’re probably right,” before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the mouth as he starts to lift himself up to get off of Patrick’s lap, Patrick’s hands keep him in place as he deepens the kiss. 

They kiss passionately and deeply as they start to grind and rock against each other. They slow it down and then finally David gets off of Patrick’s lap, agreeing they really need to slow down. 

“So what’s this restaurant you want to bring me to?” Patrick asks.

“You’ll see,” David says teasingly.

They get to the restaurant, Zauo. David watches as Patrick looks around, he sees the big tanks when you walk in before the host brings them up the stairs and he sees another couple of tanks. They get seated in a booth next to one of the tanks. Patrick says, “This place is cool.”

David smiles at him knowing the best part is coming. The man comes over and asks them if they are going to fish. Patrick asks what he means and he explains the process of how you could fish your own meal and what to do. Patrick with his mouth open looks to David and mouths ‘Oh my God’ as he continues to listen to the instructions. David chuckles as he watches Patrick, loving how happy he made him.

They’re left alone to look at the fish menu to decide what he wants to fish. Patrick reaches across the table to take David’s hands into his. He squeezes them and says, “Thank you so much for bringing me here, this is going to be awesome.”

“You’re welcome,” David says with a soft smile.

Patrick decides on a trout to fish since David said he was going to order sushi since that’s what he’s in the mood for, he also gets a few extra in case for Patrick, and they order some sake as well. David watches as Patrick gets all geared up and puts the rod into the tank to catch his trout. David films him reeling the trout in and sees Patrick smiling over at him. Patrick gives the man the fish so they can go to cook it the way Patrick wanted. They drink their sake and talk about the gallery opening and their families being there. David tells him how he forgave his parents and they had a nice conversation at the opening. Patrick listens with intent and smiling, pleased to see David making amends. 

Patrick tells him, “I saw my parents for dinner the night before the opening. I came out to them.”

David lifts his head from where it was sitting on his hands where his elbows rest on the table. He asks, “How was that?”

“It was good,” Patrick says with a smile. “I was nervous though. I know my parents are good people but I just couldn’t help but think about what if they see me differently.”

“That’s normal,” David says. He leans forward as he takes Patrick’s hand into his, rubbing his thumb against his.

“How was it for you when you came out?” Patrick asks him interested.

“One day I just brought home this couple and told them to deal with it,” He says with a flip of his other hand making Patrick laugh. He adds, “It’s something very personal and special and I’m really proud of you for being able to do that.”

Patrick says, “Thank you,” with a sweet smile. “They - they told me to make a move and ask you out.”

David twists his mouth to the side and asks, “You told your parents about me?”

“Well, they already knew about you because of the gallery,” Patrick says with a small smirk.

“Okay but that’s not what we’re talking about though, is it?” David teases.

“Yes, I told my parents about you,” Patrick caves with a teasing smile. “I told them that I had feelings for you for quite some time now and I was nervous to ask you out because I didn’t know if you felt the same way about me. They told me to just make a move and you’d be crazy not to like me.”

David smiles at that, he says, “They’re right - I would be crazy to not like you. Good thing I do feel the same way about you.”

Patrick returns his smile as the waitress brings over their food. They let go of each other's hand as she puts the food down. The two of them eat and talk about what they need to do tomorrow and this week for work but also planning to spend some more time together after work and on the weekend. 

They spend a lovely evening eating and chatting before heading out into the brisk winter air. Patrick drives David home since he drove them to the restaurant. They kiss goodnight a few times in the car before actually saying goodnight.

**PATRICK**

The week goes by pretty quickly with all the orders they had to ship out and some they needed to adjust before sending them out. They also had some special request orders from David. As David would work on starting one of those special orders - clients emailed over a photo of who they wanted drawn and David has to draw them, Patrick ships out the ones from the opening. The two of them go through more of David’s old notebooks after work at his place to get blown up or put into frames and put up in the gallery. They are hard at work but that doesn’t mean they don’t have a little fun at work. Patrick tries to be responsible but it’s so hard to be when David looks so good and he’s kissing his neck and touching him. Patrick wants David just as much as David wants Patrick, maybe more with how he feels sometimes, but he still wants to keep the gallery a professional space so he enforces the ‘no sex at work’ rule which rules everything apart from kissing out but he still put a limit on kissing. Patrick mainly put these rules in place for himself; he so badly wants _ more_, of David’s hands on him with the cool touch of his rings, more of David’s lips on his or on his neck, more of David pressed up against him or behind him, just more of David. 

On Friday, they’re alone for lunch, having stayed inside while Kami went out for lunch with her girlfriend. Patrick is pressed against David on the couch, grinding hardness against David’s who he can feel through his pants and the friction is amazing. David’s hands are gripping Patrick’s ass as he pulls him in harder against him making Patrick moan into his mouth. He kisses David’s cheek and down to his neck as he starts to suck a small mark into his skin just under his collarbone. David’s moaning at the feeling, his back arched up. 

“_Fuck _, you feel so good,” David says deeply into his ear before flicking his earlobe with his tongue. 

“I want you, David,” Patrick says breathlessly, his grinding getting more erratic. 

David moans lowly, he says, “You have me.” David kisses him messily before he says against his lips, “Please, let me touch you.”

Patrick pulls back to look at him and the thought of _ no we can’t do this here _ comes into his mind but he’s too far gone right now that he just nods and pulls back sitting down on the sofa, David having moved his legs and sitting next to him gets him unbuckled and out of the tight confines of his jeans. David takes his cock into his hand and Patrick sees David lick his lips and his cock jumps at the sight. David grips it and starts stroking it up and down, his wrist twisting at the head. Patrick pulls David’s head to his as he crashes his lips to his. He moans into his mouth as David works him harder and faster. _ It feels so good,_ He thinks to himself. And with a soft moan of David’s name Patrick comes hard in his hand. 

David strokes him through his orgasm until there’s nothing left. Patrick looks into his eyes and watches as David brings his hand up to his lips and he licks off the come from his fingers. Patrick’s mouth his slightly parted as he watches David, his eyes dark with lust. He says, “You’re so sexy.”

David smirks at him with a small shrug. Patrick reaches for David’s zipper and David puts a hand on his to still him and says, “You don’t have to if you’re not ready, it’s totally okay.”

Patrick smirks at him now and says, “Trust me, I really want to.”

“Okay,” David says softly almost like on an exhale. Patrick gets David out of his pants and sees it for the first time. He’s felt it as they would grind against each other but seeing it hard and in the flesh Patrick can’t help but salivate. He bites his lip as he looks into David’s eyes before he takes it into his hand starts to stroke it the way David was stroking him, up and down and twisting his wrist at the head. David moans as his head falls back slightly. He takes his hand and brings it to the back of Patrick’s neck as he pulls him into a kiss. Patrick continues stroking him, loving the feel and the weight of it in his hand, and after a few more strokes David is coming into his hand. Just as David did, Patrick strokes him through his orgasm and when David meets his eye he licks his hand clean, desperately wanting to know how David tasted. He likes it.

“Fuck,” David says as he crashes his mouth to Patrick’s, tasting himself on his tongue.

They chuckle when they look at each other, realizing what they just did in their office. They tuck themselves back into their jeans and get back to their lunches having forgotten about it as things got hot and heavy between them.

This has been the best first week of a relationship Patrick has ever had. He’s never felt so close to another person before, emotionally and physically. Patrick’s the one who said he needed to go slow and it’s been great - it’s really helped him be able to sort out his feelings and realize what he wants and what he wants is to David Rose, completely and only. 


	11. The Holiday's: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick finally get some proper alone time to let out their sexual frustrations from the 'no sex at work' rule.  
The Rose's (plus Stevie) head to the Brewer's for Christmas back in their hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday so here is the next chapter which I literally wrote yesterday. It's over 5k words and there was still so much to write but with no time so I decided to split it in two chapters so this fic just gained one more chapter, it will end at chapter 13, woohoo!! So this is part 1 of them enjoying the holidays together. Chapter 12 will be part two. And lastly, chapter 13 will be an epilogue of sorts.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ;)  
Thank you for your continued support, means the world to me! ❤

**** **PATRICK**

The next week is about the same as the previous week as they continue to try to actually follow the ‘no sex at work’ rule, only keeping their heavier hookups to when they are over at each other’s apartments. By the following weekend, a week before Christmas, Patrick invites David over to spend the night after work on Friday. 

David comes into work on Friday with an overnight bag and Patrick smirks at him when he greets him with a small kiss to his lips in their office. The work day is torturous for Patrick, all he wants to do is touch and kiss David but with his ‘no sex at work’ rule that he is _ really _ trying to abide by, he can’t do anything about his frustrations until they get to his place when they close up for the weekend. David’s also having a hard time trying to follow their rule by teasing Patrick relentlessly. David keeps touching him subtly on his arms or waist as he passes by him, he’ll let his lips wander a little down his jaw when he kisses him softly on the lips, he’s pressing himself against him from behind when he gets the chance; it’s all _ a lot _ and Patrick is too close to saying ‘fuck the no sex at work rule’. Instead, he centers himself and tries not to be _ too _ close to David who is just way too intoxicating for him right now.

_ Finally_, it's closing time and the two of them head out into the New York streets to get to Patrick’s apartment. It’s not a long walk though it’s pretty cold this Friday night so the walk isn’t too pleasant. David walks with his arm looped into Patrick’s causing him to smile the whole way home.

Patrick unlocks his apartment door and ushers David in, he closes the door behind him and just manages to lock it before he feels David turn him around and press against him, pushing him back into the door as he kisses him hard and passionately. Patrick moans into the kiss, his arms instinctively wrapping around David’s waist as David’s tongue teases into his mouth as his hands are pressed against Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick pulls back slightly to say, “Off, now,” as he tugs at David’s coat. They make quick work of getting out of their winter gear before making their way further into the apartment. Patrick reaches for David’s hips, pulling him into him. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, his hand running up the back of his neck and into his short hair as he licks at his lips teasingly before kissing him deeply. Patrick presses himself harder against David, his cock aching in the tight confines of his jeans. David moans against Patrick’s lips at the friction. 

David asks softly, “Bed?”

“Yes,” Patrick says back before kissing him one more time and moving around him to sit on his bed. Patrick reaches his hand out to David who takes it in his own as he walks to the bed. Patrick moves further onto the bed to make room for David to join him on top of it. Patrick pulls David on top of him, David slotting his legs between both of Patrick’s. 

“Need this off now,” Patrick mumbles against David’s lips as he paws at David’s sweater. David sits back on his heels as he removes his sweater, his t-shirt coming up also but he tries to pull it back down. Patrick stops him and says, “All of it.”

David’s lips part and he inhales a sharp breath. He removes his t-shirt also and is now topless, Patrick still fully dressed. David says, “Your turn,” as he starts to unbutton Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick lets David undress him as he sits up; he unbuttons all the buttons before pushing the shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it onto the sofa at the end of his bed. “This too,” David tells Patrick with a small smirk as he pinches the white t-shirt at his chest that he has on. Patrick returns his smirk as he removes his shirt tossing it overhead towards the sofa. 

Patrick looks at the smattering of hair covering David’s chest and down his torso. He so badly wants to touch it and realizes he can so he reaches his hand out and cards his fingers through the dark hair on his chest. David looks down, a rosy tint to his cheeks like he’s shy about something. Patrick lifts David’s chin with his other hand and when he looks into his eyes he says, “You’re so beautiful, David.”

David closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Patrick’s, his hand coming up behind his neck to deepen the kiss and the other to his chest as he starts to push him back onto the mattress. David presses his lower-half harder against Patrick making him moan deeply into his mouth and lift his hips up to meet David’s grinding motions. 

David kisses down Patrick’s jaw to his neck and down to his chest. He flicks his tongue against Patrick’s nipple earning him a small moan at the feeling. David licks Patrick’s nipple again before taking the peak into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it making Patrick moan louder, his hand deep into David’s hair now. David moves across his chest to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before kissing his way down his torso. He looks up at Patrick when he gets to the waistband of his jeans. Patrick meets his eye and nods once. David doesn’t do anything so Patrick says, “Please, David.”

David bites his bottom lip before unbuttoning his jeans and the zipper. Patrick lifts his hips up to help David pull his jeans all the way off. David can see Patrick’s erection through his boxers with the little wet patch on it. David mouths at the head of Patrick’s cock through the fabric of his boxers.

“David…” Patrick moans his name at the feeling of David’s perfect lips wrapped around his cock; even through his boxers it feels amazing, nothing like he’s ever felt before. 

David pulls Patrick’s boxers down all the way with his help by lifting his hips again. David positions himself back in between Patrick’s legs where they are open for him, his hard cock leaking just in front of his face. David licks his lips before he licks the slit of his cock, tasting the precome that accumulated there. David hums in appreciation before he takes the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around before he lowers his mouth around his cock taking him fully into his mouth.

“_Fff- David_,” Patrick moans as his hand goes into David’s hair, gripping it tight. Patrick feels David’s moan more than he hears it as his throat vibrates around his cock and he can’t help but moan again at the feeling. “You’re so good at this,” Patrick adds as he watches David move his head up and down on his cock, his tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, and as his cheeks hollow around his length. 

David’s eyes snap up to meet Patrick’s gaze and it becomes all too much for Patrick who pulls on David’s hair in warning but David doesn’t move, instead he sucks harder and deeper, gripping onto his thighs. Patrick comes down David’s throat with a loud moan, his hips snapping up slightly but David holds him down gently with his arm. 

David releases Patrick’s spent cock from his mouth before kissing his way back up his body. David kisses the underside of his jaw before Patrick lowers his head so his lips meet David’s in a searing kiss. Patrick licks at David’s lips parting them so he can taste himself on David’s tongue and in his mouth. It tastes way better than he thought it would and that’s just his own – he can’t even imagine how good David would taste. 

Patrick wanting to know flips them over so he is now straddling David. Patrick kisses his way down David’s neck to his chest where he gives him the same treatment he gave him on his nipples so Patrick swirls his tongue around the peak of his nipple already getting deep moans out of David. _ He must be sensitive there, noted _ , Patrick thinks to himself. He continues across to the other nipple and gets the same response plus with David’s hands gripping the sheets below him. Patrick leaves wet, open mouthed kisses down David’s chest and torso as he reaches the waistband of his pant/skirt combo situation. David lifts his hips and Patrick smirks at him as he pulls his pants down and off of him. Patrick looks at David in his tight, black designer boxer briefs with a small wet patch on them which makes him lick his lips in anticipation. Patrick removes David’s boxers even though they look _ amazing _ on him; he wants to see him out of them too. Patrick is met with David’s hard leaking cock right in his face and _ fuck _, is it bigger than he expected. 

“You don’t have to,” David says softly. “Just because I did to you, I mean…”

Patrick looks up into his eyes and says, “I want to.” David gives him a small smile in return. Patrick adds, “I just – I don’t think I’ll be any good yet and you deserve to be treated_ really _ well.”

David says softly, “Come here,” as he reaches out for Patrick. Patrick lays half on top of David as he brings his face up to his. David kisses him softly on the lips and says, “We can do anything you feel comfortable with. If you’re not ready for that yet, that’s totally okay, and we can do what you are ready for.”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick says with a small smile, his eyes hoping they convey it all with one look. David pulls Patrick back in for a kiss and it gets heated quickly. Their naked bodies are pressed against each other and Patrick can feel David’s hardness pressed against his and he’s starting to get hard again. Patrick starts to move his hips back and forth, thrusting against David, and they both moan out at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other. David’s cock is leaking in between them and Patrick wants so badly to touch him so he reaches in between their bodies and takes hold of David’s cock. David moans at the touch, his hips thrusting up making his cock move in Patrick’s hold. Patrick likes the feel of it in his hand, the weight of it, it feels good, _ right_. Patrick twists his wrist at the head making David bite softly into Patrick’s neck right near his collarbone. Patrick’s back at full hardness with the feeling of David surrounding him; underneath him writhing in his hand, his lips all over his neck and his teeth biting him, it’s all turning him on, it’s all too much but not enough all at once. 

“You feel so good, David, you’re so sexy like this, wanting me,” Patrick says into his ear before biting playfully at his earlobe. That does it apparently because David is coming hard in his fist, spilling all over them in between their bodies. David moans out his name, his back arching off the bed, eyes tightly shut, and lips parted. The sight is a lot and the feeling of David all over him and the friction between them has Patrick spilling himself all over David’s inner thigh.

David runs his hands up Patrick’s back and into the hair at the back of his head, pulling his face to his and kissing him deeply on the lips. Patrick moans against his lips, kissing him back deeply, wanting, searching. They pull apart and Patrick sits back onto his heels in between David’s open legs. David sits up and watches as Patrick lifts one of his fingers to his lips and licks up his finger collecting David’s come before putting the whole finger into his mouth and pulling it out slowly, all clean. 

David full on whines. He says, “That’s so not fair.”

“How so?” Patrick asks, cocking his head to the side, teasing him, taunting him.

“You can’t just do something _ that _ sexy and not expect me to want to-” David says but cuts himself off.

“Expect you to want to what?” Patrick asks, definitely taunting him now. He knows what David was going to say, he just wants - no, he needs to hear him say it.

David twists his mouth to the side and glares at Patrick who just smiles back at him innocently. David groans and says, “Ugh, fine! You can’t just do something _ that _ sexy and not expect me to want to fuck your brains out.”

Patrick knew David was going to say something along those lines but hearing the words out loud, between their naked bodies, it’s a lot. It’s good. He wants that too, so badly. It feels good to know David wants that too. “Was that so hard?” Patrick asks teasingly before giving him a small kiss to the shoulder and then getting out of bed and going to grab a warm washcloth to clean them up. 

Patrick tosses the washcloth to the ground for now as he cuddles into the bed with David. He pulls David onto his chest where he lays his head, hand on his chest. Patrick cards his fingers through David’s on his chest and running his thumb against his. “How was that for you? Are you okay?” David asks softly.

Patrick smiles and kisses David’s head. He says, “That was amazing, David. What about for you? How-” he clears his throat before finishing, “how was that for you?”

“Perfect,” David says before kissing his chest and lifting his head to kiss his lips. 

Patrick kisses him back before saying, “Really? It wasn’t not enough?”

“It’ll never be _ not enough_, Patrick. I want you to be comfortable with what we’re doing and not feel rushed just because we’ve known each other since we were kids,” David tells him honestly, the look in his eyes tells Patrick that. 

Those three words have been on the tip of Patrick’s tongue ever since he told David how he feels about him but he knows it’s _ much _ too early to say even though, like David just said, they’ve known each other since they were kids. Instead, he doesn’t say anything and just kisses David, hoping it tells him exactly what he wants it to say. David kisses him back just as eagerly, hand moving up his chest to his neck, holding him in place. 

**DAVID**

David spent an amazing weekend - yes, _ weekend _ with Patrick. Friday, after they finally got to touch each other and make each other feel _ really good _ , they spend the rest of the night together cuddled up, kissing, and touching a bit more. David spent the night and it felt amazing to be able to sleep next to Patrick and also _ finally _ be able to hold him close and not let go. They spent Saturday together running some errands. Patrick even managed to convince David to go ice skating with him at Rockefeller center because he’s always wanted to skate there. David’s not _ bad _ on the ice, he’s just not as good as Patrick who was able to skate circles around him, _ literally_, but Patrick also held his hand for most of the time and skated slowly to make sure David was okay. They spent the night together at David’s that night, curled up together on the sofa since they had the place to themselves until Stevie only got home early the next morning. 

Sunday, they didn’t spend the day together, just the morning and okay, some of the early afternoon, before Patrick had to go home and do laundry and other things. 

It was the perfect weekend. David has never felt this happy being in a relationship. Most of his relationships were really bad, the beginning would always be pretty great until he found out he was in an open relationship, or the abuse started, or the taking advantage, or literally anything happened and it always turned sour. He’s had a couple of decent relationships but they were never anything worthwhile. Never anything like Patrick Brewer. David wasn’t sure what the feeling was because he’s never truly felt it before. He’s only ever _ thought _ he felt it before but this was the first time he knew for a fact that he’s in love. He’s not going to say it out loud, God no, but it feels good to know that he _ can _ love and hopefully can also be loved back. He knows Patrick really likes him, he hasn’t told him the words yet either so he doesn’t know the extent to which Patrick feels for him but he does know it to be true - that there are genuine feelings there. He knows for once that he can truly rely on Patrick, romantically, personally, and professionally. 

Patrick’s parents called on the weekend to ask Patrick to come home for Christmas and he asked if he could bring David. David started shaking his head ‘no’ and Patrick held the phone away before David told him _ ‘you don’t have to, you can go enjoy being with your family’_. Patrick put the phone back and said ‘I’d really like to bring David if that’s okay with you’. His parents said of course to bring him and even extended the invite to his parents, Alexis, and Stevie. So all they had to do was get through working for one more week and they were all headed back to their hometown for Christmas. 

David was actually really excited about going back to their hometown for Christmas; they were never actually in the town during the holidays growing up so this will be a nice change for them. It’s also the place where David met Patrick and he’s really excited to just be back there making new memories in their hometown together. 

Johnny and Moira paid for David, Patrick, and Stevie to fly out saying it was their pleasure to pay for them, especially since Patrick’s parents invited them all out there to be together during the holidays. After not speaking with David for months because of the gallery, his parents have been trying to make it up to him. David knows that’s why they are being so generous. He appreciates their effort and hell, it means them not paying for a flight then let them make amends. 

David, Patrick, and Stevie fly out the day before Christmas Eve and head straight to the Brewer house. 

Clint opens the door for them when they get to the porch, Marcy right behind him. “Come on in,” He says moving to let the three of them in the house and out of the cold. They are definitely back home, it’s _ freezing_. 

“Hey dad,” Patrick says with a huge grin, hugging his dad before saying, “Hi mom,” and going to hug and kiss her. 

“Thank you so much for having us,” David says from behind Patrick, indicating to him and Stevie who says, “Yes, thank you, it’s definitely going to be better than how David and I spent last Christmas.” 

David pinches her arm and Patrick says, “I definitely need to hear that story.”

“Oh but you _ really _ don’t though,” David says before glaring at Stevie.

Marcy goes over to David and says, “I’m so glad you are here,” and hugging him. She pulls back and says, “Both of you,” before also hugging Stevie who looks at David bug-eyed but with a small smile. She then tells them all, “We have the guest bedroom set up for you, Stevie, and David you’ll stay with Patrick in his old bedroom.”

“This doesn’t mean we don’t hear anything that goes on inside said bedrooms,” Clint adds.

David has the urge to say, _ Eww, please don’t _ but he refrains from it since it’s not his own dad who said that. Patrick does however groan for them both and says, “Alright, dad, thanks.”

Patrick grabs his bag and tells them to follow and he’ll show them the rooms. Stevie’s in the room beside Patrick’s and his parents' room is down the hall, separated from Patrick’s by a bathroom and a small linen closet. The three of them freshen up before heading back down and joining Patrick’s parents in the kitchen for lunch.

“Oh, David, when will your parents and sister be joining us?” Marcy asks him when they are clearing their plates.

“I spoke to Alexis yesterday and she said they are getting in tomorrow morning and will be here for both the Christmas Eve dinner with us, and the big lunch you’re hosting again on Christmas day,” He tells her. Patrick’s parents are so sweet to have invited David, let alone his best friend and his over the top family. They’ll be having an intimate dinner on Christmas Eve and then on Christmas day some of Patrick’s extended family will be coming such as grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins and their own little families. Patrick’s really excited to see his cousins and to see their kids, he’s shown David some pictures and they are very cute, hopefully they won’t be brats or cry a lot because David doesn’t handle children misbehaving well. 

They head into the living room for some coffee and holiday cookies that Marcy made that morning. Clint says, “We’re really glad that the two of you were finally able to tell each other how you feel. It’s really great to see you together,” with such a fond smile, it makes David want to tear up. He squeezes Patrick’s hand in his. 

Patrick says, “Thanks, dad. Your words, and you mom, what you told me the night before the re-launch, really helped me find the courage to ask David out and tell him how I’ve been feeling.” Patrick looks to David with a shy smile and David kisses it right off his face, for about two seconds before that smile returns and also plastered on David’s face. 

They ask about their first date and how they finally told each other so David and Patrick relay the story to them, both not able to stop smiling the whole time. Stevie watches with a smile on her face but anytime she makes eye contact with one of them she fake gags making them roll their eyes at her.

David and Patrick curl up together in their pajamas under the sheets in Patrick’s childhood bedroom. Patrick says softly, “Do you remember the night you slept here?”

David says, “I remember some of that night. I remember being hyper aware of you lying next to me even though I was really drunk. I had to fight the urge to pull you to me and kiss you, like this,” as he leans up on his elbow and lowers his head to kiss Patrick on the lips, his free hand on his chest. When David pulls back slightly he adds, “I remember waking up next to you and thinking I hope I didn’t do anything that he might regret and after seeing your face, I knew nothing actually happened and I was in the clear, but it made me realize how badly I did want you and I knew I couldn’t have you so I tried to leave quickly but your mom’s cooking kept me there.”

Patrick chuckles at that. He says, “I’m glad you did stay longer for breakfast, it was nice.”

David smiles before pecking him again on the lips. He says, “Mm, it was nice,” before kissing him again this time a little deeper. He licks at Patrick’s lips and they part for him just as he wanted. His tongue slips into Patrick’s mouth, teasing and tasting him. 

“I’ve wanted this - you, like this in here with me - for so long,” Patrick says softly looking into David’s eyes, as much as he can see in the dark room, only a bit of light seeping in through the blinds. 

David kisses him again, deeper, full of heat. David moves to straddle Patrick’s hips as he kisses him on the neck, small open mouthed kisses, marking him up a bit, below his collarbone. Patrick’s hands are in David’s hair and on his lower back, lowering him to put his full weight on him. 

David grinds down against Patrick’s hardness through their too thin pajama pants. Their cocks rub against each other, the friction feels _ so good _. David realizes where they are and stops, looking up into Patrick’s eyes, he says, “Maybe we should stop…” 

Patrick looks worried, he asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” David says before kissing him softly on the chest through his t-shirt, he says, “Yeah, it is but it’s just - your parents, I don’t know, am I overthinking things?”

Patrick can’t help but chuckle at that. He kisses the tip of David’s nose and says, “You’re overthinking things but I like that. I like how you overthink things, it’s because you just want them to be perfect and I really appreciate that, makes it more special, but David?” He waits for David to answer back. 

David says, “Hmm?” 

“You don’t need to overthink this,” He says before kissing him softly on the lips. “Unless,” He adds. 

“Mm,” David says when Patrick pulled away. He asks, “Unless what?”

“Unless you can’t be quiet…” Patrick teases.

David gasps slightly at that, _ wow, _ David thinks, and his heart beats extra hard, is he ever fucked for Patrick Brewer. He asks, “You don’t think I can be quiet?”

“I think,” Patrick says before flipping them over, shocking David. He continues when he’s now on top of David, “that you make such wonderful,” he kisses him softly on the underside of his jaw where David moans very softly making Patrick smile against his neck, “and sexy noises,” another kiss to his neck, “but I think that you have a hard time keeping those noises quiet.” Patrick continues kissing him down his neck before lifting the hem of David’s t-shirt up and David helps him take it all the way off where Patrick continues to kiss him on his chest and down his body. 

David tries to not moan too loudly but _ fuck_, Patrick was making it literally impossible for him to not want to moan out in sheer pleasure. David knows this is a game. Patrick is trying to get him to moan out loud, even if he doesn’t exactly want to get caught, he still wants the satisfaction of getting David to crack. David stifles his moan with his hand as Patrick sucks a small mark into his hip bone just below the waistband of his pants. His hips thrust up involuntarily and Patrick holds him down with his arm making David moan even more, happy that he thought to stifle his moans. Patrick kisses his way back before pulling David’s hand away from his mouth and kissing him deeply, thrusting his hips against David’s _ hard _. David moans into Patrick’s mouth, his back arching as Patrick thrusts again, their cocks rubbing together through their pants, what felt like too little clothing between them feels like too much now and all David wants is to feel Patrick’s cock hard against his. David grabs onto Patrick’s ass, kneading his cheeks in his hands and pulling him harder against him. Now it’s Patrick’s turn to moan but he does so lowly, stifling it in the crook of David’s neck before he bites down right there. 

David bites back his moan, he says softly, “Want to feel you, Patrick, _ please_,” as he paws at Patrick’s pants trying to pull them down. Patrick lifts himself enough to get himself out of his pants and to give David enough room to get out of his own. Patrick finds his way back in between David’s legs as he gets pulled back into him with a deep kiss. “_Mmm_, you feel so good like this, fuck against me like you were before, want to feel you hard and leaking against me,” David whispers into his ear, his hand gripping his ass and the other on his lower back holding him to him. 

“_Fuck_, David,” Patrick moans lowly, his head dropping against his before he kisses him and starts to fuck against him. David knew it would feel good, feeling Patrick hard and leaking against his own hard and leaking cock, makes him want to scream out in pleasure but he doesn’t want to get caught and he doesn’t want to let Patrick be right that he can’t keep quiet. David is also thankful that Patrick’s parents must have changed the bed because it doesn’t make any noise. 

David moans lowly into Patrick’s neck before kissing him softly. He says, “You feel so good, like I knew it would, _ fuck me, Patrick _.” 

After a few more thrusts against each other and them both panting and moaning in each others ears, teasing each other with playful words, they both cum hard in between each other stifling their moans with each others hands. Patrick lies down next to him on the mattress and they both chuckle lightly. A snort escapes David making them both laugh a bit harder. David covers his mouth as Patrick leans over to kiss his shoulder and his neck, still laughing lightly against him. Patrick reaches onto the floor for his t-shirt and cleans them up before tossing it back onto the floor. He cuddles up against David, his head on his chest. 

David kisses the top of his head and says, “See, I can keep quiet.”

Patrick laughing again against his chest, David smacks his arm lightly. Patrick says, “I don’t think either of us were quiet enough but let’s just hope no one says anything tomorrow.”

“Oh, you know Stevie one hundred percent will if she heard anything,” David tells him. 

They’re quiet for a few minutes, slowly starting to drift off to sleep. David whispers, “Patrick?”

“Hmm?” Patrick hums, David can feel the vibrations against his chest.

“I’m really glad we’re spending the holidays together here,” He says barely above a whisper.

Patrick lifts his head to kiss David softly on the lips. He says just as softly, “Me too, it means a lot that you came with me.”

David kisses him back softly before Patrick puts his head back on David’s chest and they both start to drift into sleep in each other’s arms.


	12. The Holiday's: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick are spending Christmas with both their families before heading back to New York for New Years and spending the night just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Wow, can't believe it's almost over. Thank you so much to all of you who have been following along, it means so much to me, y'all rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ❤
> 
> The season 5 podcast with dan levy was A Lot so dont feel rushed to read this chapter. I hope it's good, I literally finished it before bed yesterday. It's the last chapter, the next is like an epilogue of sorts that will be a one year jump into the future. Anyway, enjoy! 🥰

**DAVID**

David starts to wake to the feeling of Patrick pressed against his back, his lips on his neck leaving small, soft kisses just below his ear. David pushes his face further into his pillow as he presses his ass hard into Patrick. He hears the small moan escape Patrick’s lips and his grip on his waist gets tighter before his hand slips in front of David and into the waistband of his pajama pants. 

David moans as Patrick’s hand wraps around his hard cock and he instinctively pushes back against Patrick again, thrusting back against him then forward into Patrick’s grip on his dick. 

“Morning, baby,” Patrick says softly into David’s ear. He sounds way too sexy for first thing in the morning, and him calling him _ baby _ has made him thrust back against his hardness even harder than before. “_Ff – David_, you feel so good.”

David moans and he reaches his hand back to grab onto Patrick’s waist. He says, “Want to feel you,” as he tries to pull on Patrick’s pants. Patrick lets go of David’s cock for a brief moment, David groaning in irritation of the lack of contact, until Patrick’s got his pants lower and he’s pressing his hard length back against David’s ass and wrapping his hand back around his leaking cock. “_Fuck, Patrick_,” David moans lowly, his hand back on Patrick’s waist, gripping on tight. 

Patrick’s moaning deeply in his ear, leaving wet kisses on his neck and small scrapes with his teeth as he continues to stroke David’s cock and meeting his thrusts with his own against his perfect ass.

It doesn’t take much longer before David is coming hard in Patrick’s hand. Once his orgasm subsides and he still feels Patrick’s hard cock pressing against his ass, he turns around to face Patrick, kissing him deeply and properly for the first time today. He pushes Patrick onto his back before straddling his hips. He takes Patrick’s come covered hand and starts to lick it all up, cleaning his hand of the mess he made. Patrick thrusts up into David, not being able to stop it as he watches David suck his fingers clean, making him even harder than he already was.

“David, _ please_,” Patrick moans out lightly, hands tight on his waist.

David finishes cleaning off his hand before he kisses him deeply on the mouth, Patrick’s tongue pushing through to taste him on his tongue. David kisses his way down his body before licking up the underside of Patrick’s cock and then taking him fully into his mouth. Patrick’s runs his fingers through David’s thick, dark, messy hair and grips onto it. David moans around Patrick’s cock and it only takes a few swirls and licks, hollowing of his cheeks, and then Patrick’s coming hard down David’s throat, tight grip on his hair – if David didn’t just have a great early morning orgasm then he would have been hard and leaking at the feel of Patrick gripping tightly onto his hair. 

David makes his way back up Patrick’s body to kiss him softly on the lips. Patrick wraps his arms around David, keeping him on top of him, his hands running up and down under his t-shirt, feeling his back muscles move under his touch.

“What time is it?” David asks, face in the crook of Patrick’s neck. Patrick doesn’t answer right away so David lifts his head to look at him and he’s got a small smile on his face. “Patrick?” He adds.

“It’s like nine am,” Patrick says.

David appalled, says, “You woke me up before nine in the morning on Christmas Eve! How dare you?” 

Patrick tries so hard not to laugh at David’s theatrics. He says, “I’m sorry but did you not like how you were just woken up? Should I not do that again?”

“No, you definitely should but after nine o’clock in the morning, especially on a holiday, Patrick, common,” David says.

“Aren’t you Jewish?” Patrick retorts.

David says, “I’m a delightful half and half situation,” making Patrick break and finally start laughing. 

There’s a knock on the door so David moves back to lay down next to Patrick who calls out, “Yeah?”

Clint pokes his head in the doorway and says, “Oh, you boys are still in bed.”

“Just getting up now,” Patrick tells him.

“Well, your mother is making breakfast so get yourselves together and join us down there,” Clint says with a small smile, much like Patrick’s, before closing the door and heading off.

With the mention of breakfast, David forgets about the god awful early time and gets dressed.

Being in his childhood home with his partner feels amazing. Patrick has never thought that this would be his life right now. Patrick only realized his sexuality a few months ago so when he would think about his future and being back in this home, he could never even really picture a future for himself. Rachel would talk about it all the time; their future – marriage, kids, living a few blocks away from his parents, getting a dog. Patrick could imagine those things when Rachel would tell him about it but he never felt happy, satisfied, or excited about it. When Rachel would ask him what he saw for them he would tell her exactly what she saw because the truth would hurt too much – that he didn’t see anything but darkness. Patrick always wished that someday, somehow, he would finally see what Rachel saw for them, that he would finally see a future and not just an empty abyss. 

The day that changed was when he started to have feelings for David – real feelings, feelings he never knew he possessed, feelings he never thought that he would ever feel, feelings that told him _ this _ is who you are and _ this _ is the kind of love that will give you the future you always wanted. Patrick tried not to imagine the future because he and David were just business partners at the time but he couldn’t help it. His mind was _ finally _ showing him a future that was full of light, love, support, understanding, and laughter. Patrick could finally see his future and it was yelling at him to do something about it – to make it into a reality. 

Patrick is living his future now. He envisioned David here with him and his parents, celebrating an important holiday to them where they can just be together – no hiding, no shame, no sadness, and no darkness. Patrick is finally happy and can live as himself because of the man sitting next to him with his hand on his thigh, rubbing small, soothing circles, letting him know he’s there and he’s thinking of him and all he wants is to be able to show that to him in a small and private way. 

Patrick loves seeing David interact with his parents. The last they saw of each other was the morning after David passed out at his place from being so drunk at the party end of grade 9. This is the first time David is interacting with them as the boyfriend and it feels really great. They haven’t explicitly said that word yet – _ boyfriend, _ but Patrick knows that they are exclusively only seeing each other, still would be nice to have that definite confirmation. However, for now, seeing David chat with his parents over breakfast and offering to help clean up and just being _ there _ with him, means everything to him.

*

“Alexis called; they’ve all made it to the hotel. I told her to make sure my parents go with her and Ted to come here. I also told her to come for six o’clock,” David tells Patrick as they settle down together in Patrick’s bedroom. Marcy had sent them away while she started to prepare for dinner that night. They decided to head up to the bedroom to just relax together in private for the time being. Stevie stayed in the living room with Clint, they put on some movie that the two of them bonded over at breakfast. 

“Sounds good,” Patrick says as he scoots himself down the bed to get comfortable. David’s sitting on the bed facing Patrick on his side. He’s picking at his cuticles and his mouth his twisting up nervously. Patrick sits up and reaches his hand out to still David’s. He asks, “What’s wrong?”

David sighs. He looks up and meets Patrick’s eyes, he says, “I’m just worried for tonight. My family… they can be a lot. Your parents are just the nicest people and I’m afraid my parents or my sister will do or say something that will ruin what we have and make them realize that I’m not good enough for you.”

“Whoa, whoa, David,” Patrick says realizing what he had just said. He moves closer so he’s sitting right in front of David on the bed. “You don’t think you’re good enough for me?”

David looks down at their hands and sees Patrick lift one of his up to lift David’s chin so they are looking at each other again. David reluctantly says, “I’m not and that’s fine because for some reason you want to be with me so I’m not going to stop you. I just – I don’t want your parents to realize it and make you want to end this. I don’t want this to end…”

Patrick sighs. He says, “David… this isn’t going to end and there is no ‘good enough’, you’re perfect for me. I –” Patrick looks deep into David’s eyes and says softly, “I don’t want this to end. I want to be your boyfriend and I know we didn’t talk labels or any of that stuff but to hear that you don’t think you’re good enough for me when all I’ve been thinking about is how much I want to be with you is really crushing. David, I’ve wanted to know you since we were fourteen years old and the more I got to know, the more I thought that I hope I get to keep getting to know more about you. I lost you for years until a few months ago and I finally had my chance to continue to get to know you – the real you, and you’re amazing, David. I’ve never wanted anything more than to be with you.” 

Some tears escape David’s eyes and roll down his cheeks and David tries to look away but Patrick’s hand on his chin doesn’t let him. Patrick wipes the tears away before pulling David in for a sweet kiss. When they pull apart David says, “Boyfriend, huh?”

Patrick chuckles lightly. He says, “Can you handle that?”

David twists his smile to the side, trying not to let it consume his face. He says, “I think I can,” before leaning in and kissing his _ boyfriend _ again. 

They spend a bit of time making out lazily before going downstairs to spend some time with Stevie and Clint. The day goes by pretty slowly but they’re having a great time. They watch Christmas movies together and every so often one of them will get up to go check on Marcy to give her a hand. Later on, when David knows he needs to get his shower in, he slips away to start his process on getting ready for dinner. While David gets ready, Patrick showers, then Stevie, then both of Patrick’s parents have their turns as well. 

“The table looks beautiful, mom,” Patrick says as he makes his way towards her where she’s finishing up with the sides for dinner. He kisses her on the cheek and asks if she needs any help. 

David watches lovingly from the entryway before he hears the doorbell. Clint is making his way down the stairs so he answers the door, David right behind him, to reveal the Rose’s plus Ted. “Hello!” Clint says cheerily, stepping aside to let them in. “Come on in!”

David says, “Hi,” as they all make their way inside. 

“Hi,” Alexis says with a smile. She comes over to him and hugs him. “You look very nice,” She adds. “Ted, this is my brother, David.”

“I remember, hi, David,” Ted says with a smile. 

David squints his eyes at him as they shake hands. “We went to high school together,” Ted adds seeing David struggle to place him. “I was in Alexis’s class though so you probably don’t recognize me.”

“Sure, no, hi, Ted, nice to see you again,” David says politely. He sees his parents talking to Patrick’s parents so he goes over to them. 

Moira leans in and air kisses him. She says, “Merry Christmas, dear. Where is sweet Pat?”

“Merry Christmas,” David says, “no we’re not doing Pat.”

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” David hears Patrick say making his way out of the kitchen with a tray of champagne flutes. David smirks at him and Patrick sends him a little wink that makes his whole body shiver.

Everyone grabs a champagne flute as they make their way into the living room to chat. The conversation goes well, Marcy and Clint asking them about their trip over and what plans they have for Christmas tomorrow. Ted tells them that he and Alexis are going to his parents in the morning, they also didn’t move away from their small hometown. Moira tells them that her and Johnny are going to the Maldives till after New Years. The conversation doesn’t last long as Marcy starts to usher everyone into the dining room for dinner. 

David is pleased with how well behaved everyone was at dinner. Sure, their stories are theatrical and glamorous and over the top, but they didn’t say anything to embarrass him too much. Neither did Alexis or Stevie for that matter. Everyone was on their best behavior and it seemed as though the Brewers didn’t regret inviting them all over, they seemed to be having fun. His and Patrick’s parents are getting along really well. David squeezes Patrick’s knee under the table and he looks over at him with a small smile on his face. David nods over to their parents, Patrick without looking away from David mouths, “I know,” with a sweet smile tugging at his lips. David smiles at him lovingly, of course Patrick already noticed their parents getting along. Patrick leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips before turning back to Ted and asking him about work and how life is going for him these days. 

After dinner, Marcy starts to clean up so Stevie and Alexis offer their help. Clint tells the men to head into the living room so they all head there. The evening goes by so well with great conversation, even better food and desserts, and the best company. 

The Rose’s leave that night with a promise to do it all again soon but that Moira and Johnny will host. David hugs his parents and thanks them for coming and for the flight to come here. Moira tells him, “Anything for my first born,” with a wink. 

David crawls into bed next to Patrick after having done his nighttime skin care routine and shuts off the lamp. “That went way better than I expected it would,” David says softly cuddling in closer to Patrick, his head at the edge of his pillow. He hears more than sees Patrick turn to lay facing him. 

Patrick says just as softly, “You didn’t have anything to worry about either way.” 

David remembers the sweet words Patrick told him earlier that day. He leans forward and presses their lips together, he sort of misses by only kissing Patrick’s top lip but they adjust, kissing properly. He says against his lips, “I know,” before kissing him again. 

They don’t let this get steamier than just kissing, both being tired from all the eating and drinking and all the family bonding. David falls asleep with his head on Patrick’s chest, face pressed up into his neck. He falls asleep happier than he’s ever felt before in his life. The first Christmas he’s ever looked forward to. David didn’t have happy holidays - they consisted of lavish parties that were fun but they were hollow and lonely at the end of the night. This is the first Christmas being spent with a boyfriend, and he’s realizing how much he’s wanted this and how much he loves this man that he gets to call his boyfriend. The realization is scary; what if Patrick doesn’t feel the same, what if he does and he realizes what a mistake it was to love him, what if - a voice stops his inner sabotage of his feelings that tells him that Patrick is different - he’s kind, generous, smart, funny, and treats him better than anyone ever has before. This voice reminds him that when they first kissed, Patrick told him he’s wanted to do that since the ninth grade. What if this does work out? What if David loves Patrick and Patrick returns those feelings? What if Patrick is the one for him?

David dreams of a way to let Patrick know exactly how he feels about him.

**PATRICK**

The next morning, Patrick slips out of bed without waking David. He heads down to the kitchen to make some coffee. Patrick always ends up being the first awake on Christmas, it’s been that way ever since he was a kid. Though, it doesn’t take long for his mom to join him. Right on cue, Patrick hears footsteps make their way to him in the kitchen. He turns to see David padding his way in while rubbing his eye, his hair is in disarray and he’s still in his pajamas. Patrick can’t help but grin at the sight. He says, “Mornin’ sleepyhead,” opening his arms as David comes to him. 

David wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him softly. He says, “Morning,” with a small sleepy smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Patrick smiles at him, tightening his hold around his waist. “Merry Christmas, David,” He says. “You’re down here in your pajamas and bedhead.”

“Well, you weren’t in bed so I thought I’d come find you. Does it look that bad?” He asks with a grimace on his face. 

Patrick chuckles lightly looking up at David’s hair. He thinks about teasing him but before he could his mouth says, “You look perfect.”

“Now I know you’re lying,” David says with a small smile making Patrick laugh. 

“David, I-” Patrick starts to say before his mom comes into the kitchen and says, “I thought I heard voices,” as she makes her way to them. David drops his arms and looks over at Marcy who says, “Merry Christmas, dear.” David hugs her and wishes her a Merry Christmas also before she moves over to Patrick. 

Their little moment passes as Marcy goes about making breakfast. Patrick hands out the coffee as his father then joins them. David tries to excuse himself for a shower but they tell him he can’t yet because they’re going to open their presents now before breakfast. 

David gifts the Brewers with two of his drawings; one is of them on their wedding day and the other is an early drawing of Patrick, one from high school. Everyone’s gifts are thoughtful and makes everyone super thankful to be here together celebrating this holiday. 

The morning goes by relatively quick as they start to get ready to be having the rest of Patrick’s extended family join them at the house for Christmas. As David and Patrick finish getting ready and are about to head downstairs, David asks Patrick, “Um, so earlier, it seemed like you wanted to tell me something. Before your mom came into the kitchen.” David’s looking at his cuticles, a tell sign he’s nervous. 

Patrick puts his hands on David’s biceps rubbing up them slowly until David makes eye contact with him. Patrick says, “Was there something you wanted me to say?”

David eyes him carefully before nodding his head and humming, “Mhm.”

Patrick smiles at him, letting out a soft sigh. “David, I love you,” He says softly.

David twists his mouth to the side and says barely above a whisper, “I love you.”

Patrick grins before pulling David into him, kissing him passionately on the lips. He pulls back slightly to say, “I didn’t think you were ready to hear it, I’ve wanted to say it for months.”

“Months?” David asks, shocked. He says, “So before we got together, you’ve been feeling this way?”

Patrick decides to be honest, hopeful not to lose David, that this isn’t too much for him. “Yes. David, I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I don’t want to be with anyone else,” He says looking deep into his eyes.

David must see how true his words are because he lets out a happy cry before crashing their lips together. When he pulls back slightly, he says, “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick lets out his own happy cry and says, “Right back at you, Mr. Rose.”

David rolls his eyes once before kissing Patrick softly on the lips. 

They head downstairs hand in hand as they help Marcy with anything she needs. The family starts to arrive soon after. Patrick’s so excited to see his aunts and uncles, cousins and their families, and his grandparents who are still living. It’s been a while since he’s seen everyone together and it means so much to him to be able to share this all with David. Patrick wasn’t too nervous about him meeting all of his family, they’re all relatively normal compared to David’s family. Everyone was getting along great and Patrick’s never seen David interact with children before but he was absolutely incredible with his cousins kids. They wanted him to play with them and David was super nice and went along with it all, he even had a smile most of the time. At dinner, David answered everyone’s questions about the gallery and about being with Patrick and how their relationship is going. Patrick’s cousins wanted to know stories about them in high school and if they had these feelings back then. It was a great Christmas, one of the best Patrick has ever had. Other Christmases or holidays, always sort of felt like a lie or a sham, Patrick pretended to be in love with Rachel and pretending to be happy with their life together. He had to fake it in front of all of his family members - all of them here whom now he finally doesn’t need to lie to. He can finally be himself and show them all that he’s truly happy and in love with David, happy with their life together in New York and at the gallery. He’s finally excited about life and he can see it on his family’s faces that they see how happy he is too. 

*

They spent another day in their hometown before heading back to New York, just in time for New Year's Eve. Stevie is working that night and Patrick and David decided to spend it just the two of them.

David had asked Patrick, “What do you wanna do for New Years?”

“I don’t know. Did you wanna go out? Or watch the ball drop? I’ve always wanted to go,” Patrick said to him, teasing him.

David grimaced and said, “Um, who wouldn’t want to freeze their ass off watching the ball drop with thousands of other people outside.” Patrick chuckled as David continued, “No, I was thinking we stay in at my place, just the two of us? Stevie’s working so she won’t be home till the next day,” with a shy smile.

Patrick couldn’t help but grin. He said, “That’s exactly what we should do than.”

They decided to order in, drink some champagne, smoke a little bit of weed, and watch the ball drop from their TVs, all in the comfort of David’s living room. They’re even wearing the matching pajamas Patrick got him for Christmas as a joke, he also got them tickets to a Mariah Carey concert in a few months - not great seats since the show is pricey but David loved it all the same. David can’t help but love their matching pajamas because he knows they came with the tickets to Mariah. Patrick’s excited to go see her perform with David, it means a lot to be able to share the experience with him. 

By the time they need to start counting down, David and Patrick are a little more than tipsy. They start to count down from ten together as they watch the ball drop, hands clasped together. At four, Patrick squeezes David’s hand. He turns his head to face Patrick and gives him a small smile before meeting Patrick in a kiss. They hear the cheering from the screen that it’s the new year but all they can do is focus on each other. David’s hands are in Patrick’s short hair as Patrick’s hands roam up his back underneath his shirt. 

David moans into Patrick’s mouth as his hands move up the front of him and across his nipples. Patrick says against his lips, “Bed, now.”

“Mhm, yes,” David says as he stands, taking Patrick’s hand and pulling him towards his bedroom. 

They get inside the room and Patrick closes it behind him. David watches him before walking towards him and pressing him against the door, hand on his face, and tongue in his mouth. He slots his leg in between his and Patrick’s moaning into his mouth. David grinds against him as Patrick’s hands run all over David’s body that he can reach. He starts to walk them towards the bed, David helping him by walking backwards. David’s legs hit the bed so he sits on it breaking the kiss with Patrick. Patrick watches as David scoots up the bed and extents his hand to him. Patrick takes his hand and joins him on the bed. He straddles David’s hips, pressing down firmly against his pelvis. David moans as he takes Patrick’s face and kisses him, his other hand down to Patrick’s waist, gripping on tight. Patrick runs his hands up David’s chest and starts to undo the buttons of his pajama top. Once he gets them all undone he pushes it off of his shoulders. David starts to undo his shirt as well before Patrick starts kissing David’s neck and moving lower down his chest. They adjust so David’s further down the bed and Patrick is positioned between his legs. Patrick scrapes his teeth against David’s nipple getting a loud moan out of him. Patrick twirls his tongue around the peak before sucking it into his mouth. The sounds David makes get Patrick even harder, more aroused, he can feel him leaking in his pants. Patrick gives the same attention to the other nipple before making his way lower down David’s body, leaving wet open mouth kisses along the way. He sucks a small hickey into his pelvis just above the waistband of his pants. Patrick pulls his pants down and sees David’s perfect, hard, leaking cock in his face. 

David leans up on his elbows and asks, “Are you sure?”

Patrick looks up to meet his eye and says, “Definitely,” with a small smirk before licking the tip of his cock, collecting the precome on his tongue. David moans as he watches Patrick take the head of his cock into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Patrick starts to lower his lips over the shaft and moves his tongue around like he knows he likes. David’s moaning above him and his hand is on his head gently. Patrick moans around David’s cock.

David gently pulls Patrick up and says, “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

Patrick pulls off completely and says, “That’s not how I want you to come right now. I want you to come with me inside you.”

David’s mouth opens slightly making a small o shape. He says softly, “O - okay, yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Patrick says softly. He leans up and kisses David on the lips.

David pulls back gently and reaches into his bedside table. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom putting them on the mattress next to them. Patrick looks at them then at David giving him a small smirk. “What?” He asks and Patrick just shakes his head with a small chuckle. David says, “If you want I could - um, I could finger myself to prep, if you aren’t ready or-”

Patrick stops him with a kiss and when he pulls back slightly he says, “Oh, I want to and I definitely want to see you do that to yourself sometime soon.”

David lets out a breathy laugh. He says softly, “Okay, I think that can be arranged.”

Patrick kisses David again before making his way back down his body. He continues working on his cock, getting it back to full hardness before he pops off with a loud pop. Patrick takes off the rest of his clothing, his pants, before he takes the lube in hand. He pours some onto his fingers and sees David lift his legs up, putting his feet on the mattress and opening up for him. Patrick moans at the sight before repositioning himself between those legs. Patrick circles his finger around David’s hole before sinking it inside of him. David moans at the contact and pushing himself back onto his finger when he starts to move it in and out of him. “More, _ Patrick_,” David moans out after a few moments. 

Patrick inserts another finger and watches as they both sink in and out of David’s perfect hole. David’s moaning and pushing back onto his fingers. Patrick crooks his fingers inside of him and David’s whole back arches up and he moans out. “Right there, _ fuck,_” David moans out and Patrick can’t help but moan out watching his boyfriend be in this much pleasure because of him. Patrick pulls his fingers out and David whines. He puts the condom on and puts a bit more lube onto it before pressing the head of his cock against David’s hole. 

David reaches out for him and pulls his head in to kiss him hard. Patrick pushes his cock into David and they both moan against each others mouths. Patrick’s fully seated inside of David when they finally kiss each other. David’s hands move down his back and to his ass. He playfully smacks it and says, “Fuck me.”

Patrick basically growls he’s so turned on right now. Patrick starts moving in and out of him and David’s moaning below him, looking up at him, his hands scratching lightly up and down his back. Patrick fucks him deep and hard, he’s wanted this for so long and it’s finally happening. He moans out, “You feel so good, David, _ fuck_, you’re so beautiful like this.”

David wraps his legs around Patrick, his hands moving up into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. He says against his lips, “I love you, Patrick.”

Patrick’s movements halt for a second before he kisses him hard and says, “I love you so much, David.” 

Patrick lifts David’s leg higher and fucks into him hard, deeper and David’s back arches as he moans out loud, “_Yes_, right there, Patrick.” After a few thrusts, David says, “I’m gonna come, touch me please.”

Patrick takes hold of David’s neglected, leaking cock in between them and strokes him a couple times before he comes all over his fist, moaning his name. David clenches around him and Patrick is right there with him, coming hard inside him, mouth against his neck as he bites down gently against his shoulder. 

Patrick slowly pulls out of David after they come down from their orgasms before laying down next to him. He removes the condom and ties it off. He says softly, “I’ll be right back,” before kissing him softly on the cheek. He disappears for a moment as he tosses the condom in the bathroom, cleans his hands, and gets a warm washcloth for David. 

Patrick cuddles back in next to David and kisses his chest then his neck then his lips. “That was amazing,” Patrick says looking into David’s eyes, sweetest smile on his face.

David says, “It was,” with his own smile on his face. He leans in to kiss him again, softly. 

“It was perfect, you make the sexiest noises,” Patrick says against his lips, moving his down to his neck. “I want to hear you make those noises again,” He says as he kisses his neck, “and again, and again.” He sucks a small mark into his collarbone and David can’t help but moan at the feeling, making those noises Patrick exactly wanted to hear. 

Their night doesn’t end early but it does end with them satisfied and happier than they’ve ever been before. Asleep in each other's arms and excited about this New Year ahead of them and for the future they have together.


	13. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes David on a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end has arrived. This is a short chapter since it's an epilogue of sorts, it's a bit more than 2k words. I want to thank all those who have been reading every week since the beginning, it means so much to me, I can't even express my gratitude. And a thank you to all of you who just started reading or are waiting till it's done, I appreciate you.  
This story was so much fun to write. I haven't written many (if any) AUs yet for David and Patrick so to write a 13 chapter fic of just that felt so great. For now, I do not have any multi chaptered fics in the works, but I do have a shit ton of prompts waiting and a solo work and a prompt for the exchange for Open Fic Night to write, so look out for those! My inbox over on tumblr is open for prompts or ideas for fics you wanna throw at me.  
Thank you all again so much, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Until next time <3

_ * One year later * _

**PATRICK**

If you would have told Patrick that he would be moving in with David Rose he would have asked you what you were smoking? Now, a bit more than a year after getting together, David and Patrick are moving into an apartment together. They waited until after the holiday’s to move everything into their new apartment. Stevie pretended she didn’t care that David was leaving her for Patrick but Patrick could tell that it was all a front. Stevie was able to keep the apartment since they had both signed the lease, she renewed with just her own name and had one of her friends from the club move in with her. 

Patrick had found them a great two bedroom apartment near the gallery. The second bedroom holds most of David’s clothes, though they were able to get a bed in there too so that they are able to host a set of parents at a time, or whoever. 

This is the happiest Patrick has ever been. He has a successful job managing and co-owning a thriving art gallery, he has a beautiful new apartment near work, and he has the most amazing and sexy boyfriend you could only dream of. Patrick can’t help but think back on his past and how miserable he used to be. He made himself more miserable by not leaving that life earlier but he couldn’t have known what life would bring him. Patrick also thinks about Rachel, she was such a huge and pivotal part of his life. They dated for more than half of his life even if it was on and off, and she was the only person who he thought knew him for who he really was but once he realized who he truly was he knew that Rachel was never that person for him. Patrick was finally able to talk to Rachel and tell her why he left and why he couldn’t do it sooner. He knew that by waiting it could either make things harder or make things easier. It ended up being really hard for him to tell her how he felt while he was with her but it was easier because she told him that she had found someone to share her life with so everything came out in a flurry of words. She told him that she wished she knew and maybe part of her did know but that she was happy for him and David that they found each other and were able to spend their lives together. Rachel told him that all she ever wanted was for him to be happy and she can clearly see that he is. 

Patrick knew that after they had that talk that he was fully ready to be all in with David and had asked him to move in. He was already all in it with David but it still felt like there was something off inside of him and once he spoke to Rachel and that sort of weight was lifted, he knew he could be totally and completely free to be himself and to love David the way he deserves to be loved. 

The gallery has been thriving for the past year. They’ve been getting so many high profile clients wanting David to create a piece for them. They’ve been really busy but it’s been amazing. David works so hard and tries to get every piece done quickly as to not have people waiting forever but it started to take a toll on him so Patrick intervened. He told him that they should set a lime limit on the pieces so that he has X amount of time to finish the piece. If the client doesn’t accept that than they can take their business elsewhere. David’s health and wellbeing is Patrick’s main priority, not making money. They haven’t had any issues since or any loss in business. The clients have been really respectful, giving David his time and space to create the piece, and they are always so satisfied with it and saying how it was worth the wait. 

As the seasons change and their relationship continues to bloom like flowers in the Spring air, Patrick falls more and more in love with David. He’s known since the minute they started working together that he was fucked. When he finally realized his feelings for David were more than he anticipated them to be, he knew that David was The One. He knew that there was no one else he would want to be with and as time went on and they finally got together, it’s becoming more and more true every day. 

**DAVID**

_ * Six months later * _

“David?” He hears Patrick call out his name from the hallway. David’s putting the final touches to his outfit and hair in their full length mirror in the second bedroom/closet space. David doesn’t answer so he hears footsteps and Patrick is saying, “Are you almost ready cause it’s a long drive and-” He stops when he sees David and asks baffled, “You’re still doing your hair?!” 

David gives him a look through the mirror and says, “No, I’m just making sure everything is perfect, it’s not every day your boyfriend takes you on a picnic.” He turns around to face Patrick when he sees the sweetest smile on his face, the one he knew he could look at for the rest of his life. 

Patrick walks up to him, scanning his eyes all over him, he puts his hands on his waist and says, “You look perfect, can we go?”

David rolls his eyes once as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and he kisses him softly on the lips. When he pulls back he says, “Yes, we can go.”

“Great,” Patrick says before kissing him one more time and then pulling him out of the room with him. 

The drive is long. Patrick says it usually only takes an hour, sometimes less, but they end up getting stuck in some traffic so it’s taking longer. David doesn’t mind the long drive, he has his phone hooked up to the car so he can play whatever music he wants, he has his hand on his boyfriends beautiful thigh, and he has the nice summer breeze wafting in through the open window. 

They finally get to the location that is still unknown to David. Patrick pops the trunk of his car so David walks over and sees Patrick pulling out a couple of big bags. 

“Wow, what are those?” David asks though he’s scared of the answer.

“These are our picnic baskets, you had a lot of requests so I figured it would be easier to carry everything in these hiking bags,” Patrick tells him. He sees the worried look on David’s face and says through a small chuckle, “Don’t worry, no hiking today.”

David lets out a small breath of relief and takes the bag that Patrick hands him. They walk towards the spot. Patrick doesn’t tell him where the spot is or if they’re close, he just walks beside his boyfriend and lets him lead him to this certain spot. 

“Let’s set up here,” Patrick finally says. 

David takes the bag off immediately - it doesn’t go with his outfit in the slightest - and sets it down on the ground. He says, “This is a nice place. Where are we exactly?”

“Pine Meadow Lake,” Patrick says as he also sets down his bag. 

David hums and goes for one of the bags to take stuff out to start setting up when Patrick says, “No, I’ll do it.” 

David scrunches up his eyebrows and says, “It’s fine, I can do it.” 

“Okay, um, go into that other bag and take out the blanket, you can set it down here,” Patrick says. David does as he’s told, Patrick stepping aside to give him the space to do so. “There’s also an assortment of cheese in that bag,” Patrick says. 

David goes back into the bag and pulls out a champagne bottle. “Ou la la, excuser moi,” David says with a small shimmy. He’s confused as to why Patrick would bring that but he’s not complaining, he’s actually really impressed with the stuff he’s packed for their picnic. 

“And champagne,” Patrick says with a smile - it’s not one David has seen in a while, it looks almost nervous. Patrick adds, “If you go into that front pocket there,” pointing to the bag, “there’s something else…” 

David turns around and bends down to grab this thing out of the front pocket. He pulls out a black felt rectangular box. He feels the material as he starts to stand back up straight, wondering what’s inside. He turns to Patrick to ask him but he’s down on one knee. David lets out a sob-laugh and asks, “What’s going on?” smile on his face.

Patrick says, “So, when I first moved here I didn’t know what I would do with myself then I found your gallery and saw you again and all these feelings that I had when I was fifteen started to flood back in. I didn’t know what to do with those feelings or if you had those same feelings so I would come here and hope that one day I would muster up the courage to ask you out. And here we are now. The love of my life,” he pauses to lift his hand up to David, “standing in front of me, and this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.”

David can’t help his emotions, tears are flowing freely down his face. He looks down at the box in his hands and opens it to reveal four gold rings, same as the silver ones on his right hand. He lets out a small laugh, not believing that this is his life right now - that the man of his dreams, the love of his life sees him so completely. He asks, “Are you sure?”

Patrick has his own tears in his eyes and with a wide grin he says, “Easiest decision of my life,” before he stands and David closes the box and pulls Patrick into a kiss and a tight hug. He can feel Patrick kiss his neck, that sweet spot he always kisses that David loves so much. They pull apart and David reopens the box to look at the rings. His mouth speaks before he has a moment to think, “Are these twenty-four karat?” and with the look on Patrick’s face he realizes what an idiot he is and shakes his head and says, “Never mind, it’s a yes, I love you,” as he pulls him back in to kiss him fully and properly. They hug again, both not wanting to let go.

Patrick finally pulls back and says, “Can I?” looking at the box still in David’s hand.

“Please,” David says softly, handing him the box. “Wait, first,” He says realizing, he takes off his silver rings and just holds them in his right hand. 

Patrick smiles at him and takes his left hand. He slides the four rings on in the most perfect way - one on his index finger, two on his ring finger, and one on his pinky finger. Once all rings are on they both look at his hand and can’t help the small burst of emotion that rips through them. David takes Patrick’s face in his hands and kisses him again, he can feel Patrick’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer. He pulls back slightly, wrapping his arms around his neck, he says, “They’re perfect, thank you.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” Patrick says before kissing him again softly.

David smiles into the kiss. He says against his lips, “Just so you know, you’re also the love of my life.”

Patrick pulls his head back to grin at David making him roll his eyes once but also grinning at him so hard he feels like his face will split in two. “That’s a given,” Patrick says teasingly making David smack him once on the chest. Patrick laughs and says, “You mean everything to me, David, and I want to show you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives because you deserve it.”

New tears slip down David’s face and one of Patrick’s hands comes up to wipe it away before pulling him in for a searing kiss - a kiss that shows him that his future is full of love and possibilities because they have each other, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ bellafarella  
Kudos + Comments are a girls best friend ;) <3


End file.
